


In Paris with you...

by Fangirlqueen87



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst, Chance Meetings, Denial, Eventual Smut, Fate, Fluff, Love, M/M, Set in Paris, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 83,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlqueen87/pseuds/Fangirlqueen87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the many chance meetings of two very different people who share one very special bond that keeps them colliding into each other's life's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Midnight Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this ;) I don't usually do AU fics but I LOVE reading them so I had a go!

  
It was the middle of the night in Paris and Aaron had been let go of yet another boring cleaning job, through no fault of his own. His luck was ridiculous, _'first in first out'_ he thought as the man who had originally offered him the job started to tell him he had to go. At first Aaron had no idea what the man was saying to him, the broken English he was speaking was the worst Aaron had ever heard.

When Aaron finally heard the words **'no job no more'** and **'you must leave'** he felt his blood boil. It was the third job he had had that month and he couldn't afford to be let go from yet another place that payed his rent each month. Aaron sighed as he became more desperate, almost begging the man to listen to him and trying to tell him that he couldn't just fire him so easily. The rather small man stared back at Aaron as he waved his arms around and repeated the words _'S'il vous plaît'_ over and over again.

It was useless.

Aaron rolled his eyes as he remembered the amount of times Ed had tried teaching him the language when they were together, the amount of times he would huff and make some excuse about 'knowing more than enough'. Ed would always hit back with the line that was beginning to haunt Aaron as he watched his manager walk him towards the door...

_'You never know...'_

The cold air hit Aaron's back instantly as he stood on the steps of the large building and watched as his manager continued to chuck his bags at him. He couldn't believe he was here again, standing in the rain as he shivered. Once again he was jobless and would have to face the dodgy dinky flat he had that overlooked the river ahead.

A part of him felt hopeless, after so many let downs and refusals it was become hard for Aaron to think positively about anything. It was in those times where Aaron thought about his life back in England, he missed his mum and Paddy. He missed hearing Adam's laugh and Victoria yapping away about nonsense. He missed it all.

Aaron ducked as he saw his black coat get launched towards him by the angry manager who was now growing tired of the young man's pleas and wanted to get him as far away from his establishment as possible. Suddenly Aaron realised that he hadn't been paid for nearly the full month he had just worked for. He was owed at least a couple of euros worth of wages. Aaron stepped forward, alarming the older man as he moved back towards the door.

"I'm not gonna hurt ya!" Aaron said quickly as the rain fell harder. "Just give me what you owe me." he continued.

  
Aaron's manager stretched his eyes as he looked at Aaron.

  
"Pardon?" he said causing Aaron to roll his eyes. _'How convenient?'_ Aaron thought as he watched his manager frown almost confused by Aaron's words.

All of a sudden the older man didn't understand a word of English and Aaron felt ready to launch himself at him until he gave in.

He wasn't in the mood to be messed around, not now. Not now he had no job and nowhere near enough money to support himself. Aaron bit his lip, the thought of ringing home for money made him cringe. At the end of the day it was his decision to leave with Ed and no one else's. It was only after Ed and his relationship ended amicably did Aaron start to regret his decision, although Ed had kindly let him stay until he _'sorted himself out'_ Aaron soon realised that he probably would never leave if that was the case. He had no one anymore, no one to turn to as he walked out of Ed's apartment and disappeared into the night. Aaron bit down on his lip as he remembered how kind Ed had been as they separated, offering him money and telling him that he could help him look for a job. Aaron wished he had taken it, taken all of the support and the friendship that Ed was still offering him - but his pride got in the way. He had felt like Ed's poor homesick boyfriend for weeks before they eventually ended things, he hated the sympathy Ed showed him and that look in his eyes whenever Aaron told him to go out and enjoy and celebratory drink with his friends.

  
The sound of the older man's feet shuffling made Aaron even angrier as he stood in the rain and stretched out his arms in an attempt to make things even more easier for his manager - even more harder to ignore.

  
"Money." Aaron said simply as he watched the the man become flustered and start to babble in French causing Aaron to roll his eyes.

  
"You owe me my wages!" Aaron spat before stepping away as he saw the fear grow in the man's eyes. It scared him sometimes, the way other people reacted to his anger. The fact that his manager was almost cowering now made Aaron step back further as he became more embroiled in the thick dark air surrounding him.

  
Suddenly Aaron felt himself barge against someone, stumbling back and almost falling into their arms. At first Aaron felt the need to let much of his preserved anger out on the hapless stranger who he had nearly knocked over yet as he looked into their eyes he decided against it. Something about the soft green colour in their eyes and the freckles resting on his skin made the tall man seem innocent enough.

  
"Sorry...er I mean pardon..." Aaron said as he began to rip his eyes away from the stranger, overcome with embarrassment as he realised that he was a foreigner in Paris who had already frightened a local. He didn't want to upset another.

  
Aaron looked back up at the stranger and noticed a small smile slide across his face. Aaron stared at him with confusion written all over his face, why was he smiling at him?

  
"You English?" The stranger said finally after studying the younger man. He couldn't help but notice the deep blue colour of his eyes and the red flush in his cheeks.

  
Aaron blinked hard as he felt a sense of relief wash over him quickly, it had been so long since he had heard a familiar accent to his. It made him smile inside as he realised just how badly he had missed a familiar voice.

  
"Yeah.." Aaron said still slightly wary of the older looking man yer there was still something about his eyes, something that told Aaron he was trustworthy. Now that he had found common ground with the innocent stranger, Aaron just felt the need to ask him more and more questions. Maybe it was the loneliness talking, the fact that he hadn't been able to have a proper conversation with someone for a few months now him and Ed had split.

Even though there had been the odd decent conversation with his neighbour a few doors away who seemed to be able to string a whole sentence together in English, Aaron hadn't been able to properly relax and let the conversation flow. He had to listen out for her words and try his best to make sense out of most of them as she continued to use the wrong tenses. Yet now was he stared at this man, no more than a stranger, he felt the need to reach out. The feeling quickly faded though as Aaron realised that he couldn't bombard a total stranger with pointless questions, just for the sake of his selfish needs.

  
A minute passed and the two men still found themselves standing out in them rain, both not feel ready to leave yet.

  
The tall man nodded slowly before looking towards Aaron's manager and seeing the distress in his eyes,  
"Whats up with him?" he said as the rain started to fall a little lighter.

  
"Just got let off, he owes me some wages but he suddenly can't understand me."

  
The freckled stranger chuckled he was familiar with the sudden lack of understanding from the French whenever things weren't exactly going there way.

  
"Yeah I understand what you mean.." the tall man said before smiling again and making Aaron feel slightly better "lived here for over eight years..."

  
Aaron nodded his head and craned his neck so he could see the man better, he was probably in his late twenties and quickly Aaron's brain began to work out that he must have moved when he was only a few years younger than Aaron himself. It was odd to think that someone could have made such a giant change in their life at such a young age when Aaron just seemingly went on by without doing a lot of anything at all.

  
"Let me sort it." the man said before turning round and waving at Aaron's manager.

  
Aaron frowned wondering how this stranger could resolve anything for him. What good was he?

The stranger walked towards the Aaron's manager who was now trying to peer at out onto the street and see what exactly was going on.

  
"Excusez-moi monsieur quel est le problème ici?" Aaron's stranger called out as he stared at Aaron's stubborn manager.

  
Aaron could hear his words, so easy and quick as if the language came naturally to him.

  
"Err cet homme ne me laissera pas seul!" Aaron's manager called out waving at Aaron who was keeping his distance and rolling his eyes.

  
The stranger rolled his head back and turned to Aaron,  
"Apparently you won't leave 'im alone!"

  
Aaron rolled his eyes and sighed,  
"Yeah well I'm not leaving until I get what I'm owed!"

  
The stranger them gave Aaron this smile, this warm almost proud smile that made his sassy attitude noticed by someone, it was almost appreciated by the tall blonde bloke who was practically screaming **'to right!'**

  
The stranger ripped his eyes away and then back to the French man in front of him,  
"Il laissé l'habitude jusqu'à ce que vous lui payez" he yelled out as the rain grew harder and Aaron had to move closer to hear him.

  
Aaron's boss began to stumble on his words and wave his arms out, staring at the stranger and then pointing at Aaron as he stood out in the rain. Then he was gone disappearing inside the building and leaving the tall stranger alone in the rain.

Aaron sighed realising that he hadn't convinced him. The stranger walked back towards Aaron and waved his arms out, rubbing through his hair as the cold rain hit him over and over again.

  
"Thanks for trying." Aaron mumbled squinting at the man in front of him as his vision became blurry due to the weather.

  
The friendly French speaking man went to speak but was cut off by the surprise in Aaron's face causing him to quickly turn round and stare at Aaron's manager who was now calling out for him again and clutching an envelope.

  
The stranger smiled at Aaron before walking back up the steps and sharing a small conversation with the old man before patting his back and watching as he disappeared once more.

  
Aaron stood in disbelief, this man he had just met had managed to make things better for him. Genuinely better. He had convinced himself that he would have to look after himself in some dodgy way probably, stealing or even squatting somewhere if things got that bad. But now, now this English guy similar to him had changed all that.

  
"Here you are." the blonde hero whispered as he passed Aaron the envelope full of euros.

  
Aaron nodded his head and smiled, he wasn't really good at saying thank you,  
"Er...listen thanks." he whispered causing the man to shake his head.

  
"Hey don't worry about it!" the man said rubbing his fingers through his hair once more and shivering slightly as the air grew colder.

  
Aaron couldn't thank him enough, maybe it was the loneliness mixed with his deep gratitude that made Aaron suddenly pull out a few notes and hand them to the man in front of him.

  
The stranger stood wide eyed as he looked at Aaron and shook his head,  
"What's this?" he said quickly.

  
"Er...I don't know I mean...just take it as a thank you." Aaron mumbled quietly.

  
"Don't be daft!" the man said laughing slightly before becoming more serious "I know what it's like not being home and having someone screw ya over...don't worry about it."

  
Aaron nodded again with a sudden interest and need to know more and more about this man's life.

Why was he in France?

Where was he actually from?

Who was he with?

Was he alone just like he was?

  
"Anyways, see ya." the man whispered before turning away too quickly and dropping something out of his pocket.

Aaron was too intrigued in watching this mysterious man watch walk away at first to notice the object flying towards the floor.

Aaron stared at his unlikely hero as the rain grew softer and died down making his vision clearer again, in that moment the sudden realisation that Aaron didn't even know his hero's name dawned on him. He wanted so much to thank him for everything once again but without a name he would just remain some rather attractive tall stranger who's French saved him.

  
As Aaron watched the man disappear, his eyes suddenly fell towards the floor where he met the man's wallet. Aaron instinctively picked it up, rubbing over it making the rain disappear as he opened it up and saw a few credit cards about forty euros and most importantly a paper card with his picture on it. He looked younger, more innocent with a smile laced on his face as he stared at the camera.

Next to his picture was a name...Robert, it said simply making Aaron smile as he saw how plain it appeared after the moments of wonder it felt ridiculously plain.

Aaron picked up his bags and walked back to his dinky flat, still thinking of his midnight hero Robert.


	2. The 'La Rose Rouge' meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron gets a new job and wonder who shows up...?

It was a week after the eventful night that resulted in Aaron having enough money to stay in his dinky flat and comfortably get by. Obviously work had been pretty poor with him being the foreign slightly scary looking bloke looking for work, most places just simply turned him away but others at first seemed intrigued by him slightly. A woman had given him a trail run for two days, clearly fancying her chances with the Englishman. She was let down the second day of Aaron's trial run at her rather risqué bar when she offered to pay him for 'extras' and then proceeded to stare at her own clevage and practically force herself on Aaron. It didn't take long for her to find out that Aaron wasn't interested in that and she was no longer interested just as quick, by the third day Aaron found himself jobless once more and hardly having anything to smile about.

  
Anything.

  
The thought of the stranger that managed to make things better for him still made him feel warm inside. It was weird to see someone be so voluntarily helpful, selfless. It was raining, cold and windy yet the stranger stuck around and helped him out when he didn't need to. Aaron closed his eyes as he remembered his smile, so honest and warm. Aaron smiled himself as he recalled the way he was almost too happy to help, being respectful yet powerful whilst winning doing Aaron's stubborn manager.

It was a Friday night and Aaron had managed to haggle with one of Ed's old friends Bruno - one of the only few that he still talked to from time to time - earning information about a vacancy in a small bar only a few miles from where Aaron had previously worked. Bruno's sister worked there and she herself was from England, born and raised in London unlike Bruno who had a thick French accent. Aaron felt the need to ask why they weren't brought up together as he began to thank Bruno by there was no point and it wasn't really any of his business was it.

The air was cooler than the previous nights in France, people gathered outside the strip of busy bars and restaurants that cluttered the small street Aaron stumbled on. Aaron nodded his head along as he tried to remember the name of the bar and its appearance that Bruno had briefly told him over the phone.

Quickly Aaron rose his head and stared up at the small bar in front of him, the widows were blacked out and appeared smoky. The writing on the top was a dark red 'La Rose Rouge' written in a curly font. Aaron smiled softly before walking inside and becoming overwhelmed with the dark misty lighting, he shook his head before moving to the bar and spotting a small girl wearing a black lacy top sporting a high pony tail. Her eyes instantly met Aaron's and she smiled in his direction making Aaron feel less nervous about approaching her.

  
"Err...I'm here about a job." Aaron said slowly assuming that the young girl was French and wouldn't be able to understand him going on about how he got there and who he wanted to see.

  
The young girl smiled again before leaning over the bar she stood behind,  
"Don't worry I'm English!" she laughed before gesturing for Aaron to continue.

  
Aaron blushed before comically sighing with relief,  
"Err...Bruno sent me -" Aaron said quicker this time.

  
"Oh! Aiden..." Aaron shook his head slowly "oh erm...Ashely...Ali-" the girl continued stopping and thinking ever time Aaron shook his head signalling a no in response to the names she spat out in haste.

  
Aaron smiled as she grew more flustered, once again it was nice to have this time with someone who was from home, well maybe she wasn't from Yorkshire - her accent was more southern, probably London, but still it was welcomed.

  
"Argh I know it starts with an A." the girl said clearly frustrated.

  
Aaron bit his lip and looked away.

  
"Aaron! It's Aaron isn't it!" She said with excitement as Aaron laughed and nodded his head.

  
"Well Aaron its lovely to meet you, my names Clara." Clara said calming herself down and walking back round the bar.

  
"Nice to meet you too." Aaron said following her eyes as she began to clean the bar surface.

  
"So my brother didn't exactly tell me a lot about you..." Clara said softly craning her head and trying to figure out the man who stood in front of her wearing a black long coat and black and grey jumper with grey jeans and trainers. He seemed pretty average, well no decent. But then his eyes, they were charming, charismatic and she instantly grew a likening to him.

  
Aaron gulped hard,  
"Yeah well he didn't...didn't really know me that well" he said realising that Bruno could hardly give him a glow report when he only had seen him a handle of times. He was Ed's friend from France, they had met him as soon as they arrived and Ed was clearly very fond of him although Aaron found him overbearingingly arrogant.

  
"He said...you were his friends ex...or something." Clara said before frowning and wondering if that was what her brother had told her.

  
"Yeah." Aaron said before nodding.

  
"So...any bar experience or...?"

  
"Well I used to live in a pub so -"

  
"So you're quite used to downing free pints then!" Clara said before laughing and making Aaron smile "it's a bit different down here."

  
"Well...I've worked at some bars here too...in France." Aaron said eagerly, he wasn't lying he had worked in bars. But not ones like this, nice and somewhat expensive ones.

He had worked in seedy run down dodgy bars were half the staff readily preformed 'favours' for punters in return for some extra case. The idea made Aaron squirm as he thought about how bold and brash some punters could be, a simple wink would turn the young men and women, mostly men though, into crazy irrational fools who would happily drop their pants for anyone. The sound of the toliet door swinging shut and then opening minutes later made Aaron's stomach churn with disgust for the seedy men who got a kick out of fucking people in public toliets, as well as sadness for his colleagues all who were younger than he was who obviously were desperate enough to self themselves like that.

Aaron had to admit, some nights when he thought about how badly he needed more cash, he asked about how much these 'extras' cost. He was surprised to learn how much it actually was, and soon thoughts about being able to pay his rent on time as well as being able to afford a new pair of shoes sprang to mind as he worked out how far he would be able to go. Every time he even came close to following someone into the toliets, a voice in his head told him not to.

Ed sprang to mind, he was his ex but he still thought about him, about the advice and support he had given him throughout their relationship. He thought about the disappointment Ed would feel and realised that he wasn't prepared to cross that line, the line that made him easy and cheap. The bar was already known for its fuckable work force - bar the grumpy English bloke who wouldn't put out- and Aaron wanted it to stay that way.

  
"Well that's good enough for me!" Clara said not wanting to hear about where Aaron had previously worked and suddenly aware that it was probably some place dodgy and nothing like the establishment he was in now.

  
Aaron nodded his head gratefully.

  
"When can...-"

  
"You free now?" Clara asked softly before placing a hand on her hip.

  
Aaron bit his lip hard contemplating whether or not to spontaneously agree to the offer to start working that very minute, the rational part of him wanting to ask about wages and hours but that could wait. He almost felt this itch to begin to start afresh in the bar and something or someone was making him stay.

  
Aaron nodded eagerly this time and followed Clara round the bar.

* * *

 

It had been nearly an hour after Aaron first entered the bar and he had already been given a tour of the place and shown the ropes by a helpful Clara. Aaron smiled as he watched Clara serve customers with ease, he was grateful that the language barrier didn't seem to be a problem.

Aaron busied himself by the bar as more customers continued to come through the doors. It was eight o'clock and the night was just beginning, Clara called it the night time rush and Aaron was thankful for the busyness. Soon Aaron was completely rushed off his feet and the sound of someone trying to get his attention from the other side of the bar filled his ears.  
Aaron quickly turned round knocking a bottle of vodka down off the shelf and onto the floor, shattering it into pieces. Aaron gulped hard before looking up and staring at the man who had called out _'excuse me'_ minutes before. It was him. He was smiling and his hair was messier than the last time Aaron had seen him, he looked more laid back donning a pair of blue jeans and white jumper.

It was his midnight hero.

It was Robert.

  
"Oh." Robert said as he looked at Aaron, shocked at his registered his face "You're...are you the bloke from the other night?"

  
Aaron blinked quickly stepping on the broken glass and biting his lip.

Did he really want to admit to being the sad jobless stranger in the street?

  
Aaron saw Robert continue to stare at him as if he was figuring it out for himself so decided to put him out of his misery.  
"Yeah...yeah I am."

  
Robert nodded simply before leaning in closer and looking at the glass beneath Aaron's feet,  
"Oh god do you need help?"

  
Aaron frowned before nodding his head and watching as Robert walked round the bar and towards him.

_Damn was this man helpful?_

A part of Aaron felt happy that such a friendly face was willing to help him for a second time but he couldn't help but feel like their was an ulterior motive. He wasn't thick, he had seen these types of things before - men acting kind and considerate when they were only after one thing. But Robert didn't seem that way, he looked smarter than that, more respectful. Nonetheless Aaron didn't mind remaining guarded, he was used to it.

  
"Here let me..." Robert said picking up pieces of glass and placing it in a bin nearby. Aaron avoided Robert's gaze not wanting to see the kindness in his eyes anymore and suddenly feeling conscious as he felt Robert continue to look his way. Soon the glass was cleared up leaving Robert and Aaron hovered up the floor almost kneeling down opposite each other, Robert lifted his head and smiled at Aaron. Aaron stared back before raising his eyebrows - he could have sworn Robert's eyes had wondered to his lips.

  
Suddenly the sound of heels approaching the two pulled Aaron out of his thoughts and away from Robert.

  
"Er...who are you and why are ya on the floor?" Clara asked quickly as she stared at Robert and frowned.

  
Aaron went to answer but Robert cut him off.

  
"I was just helping err..." Robert looked over at Aaron realising he had no idea what his name was. Aaron gulped realising that he had to tell Robert now, he couldn't lie in front of Clara.

  
"Aaron" Aaron whispered softly making Robert smile again before turning back to Clara "Er yeah Aaron...he dropped a bottle"

  
"First day nerves?" Clara said jokingly as she walked away.

  
Aaron was blushing now and suddenly he felt Robert looking at him again,  
"First day?" Robert said softly confirming what Clara has said.

  
Aaron shot up from his squatting position and nodded his head,  
"Yeah...only started a few hours ago."

  
Robert shot up seconds after as he tucked his hands in his pockets,  
"Wow...so you definitely left the last one then?"

  
Aaron slowly nodded, he was surprised that Robert seemed to remember things.  
"Didn't really have a choice...did I."

  
Robert nodded quickly as Aaron gestured towards the bar and tapped at it.

  
"You ordering a drink then or what?" Aaron asked softly.

  
Robert smiled again,  
"Er...yeah...of course that's-that's...why I'm here" stuttering nervously.

  
Aaron frowned - why was Robert nervous?

Aaron shook his head,  
"Right then...so-"

Aaron said quickly a mass of red hair drew his attention away from Robert. Suddenly he could make out a face and a pretty one, big blue eyes and soft clear skin, her rosy blush and pink lipstick made her look innocent enough but her smile told another story, making Aaron almost instantly wary. The next minute Aaron knew, Robert was greeting the woman with a smile and the tall lady was gripping onto his arm.

Cosy, very cosy.

  
Robert coughed as he looked at Aaron's frown,  
"Er this is-"

  
"Sophia." Sophia said sweetly before staring at Aaron and staring at him up and down, almost examining the young man. She had a hint of French in her voice, it wasn't overbearing like Aaron's neighbour but it was still there, still noticeable.

  
Aaron gulped hard. He didn't like her, yep not one bit.

  
Robert stared at Aaron and raised his eyebrows almost signalling for him to introduce himself back but Aaron wasn't really budging, too focused on given Sophia daggers from across the bar.

  
"This..this is er Aaron." Robert said softly.

  
"And how do you know him?" Sophia asked Robert turning towards him as if Aaron wasn't in the room. Aaron could see Robert try to work out what to say, probably aware that his whoever she was...girlfriend presumably was quite the judging type and not wanting to make her to think he took advantage of Robert. Aaron jumped in before Robert managed to get his words out.

  
"We don't really...I mean Robert -"

  
Robert lifted his head and looked at Aaron. Shit. Robert didn't know that Aaron knew his name, I mean he hadn't even introduced himself yet, they were just strangers but the actual explanation behind why Aaron seemed to know this man's name was even more odd, dodgy and probably something that would be taken the wrong way. He had Robert's wallet didn't he, that's the only way he had found out about his 'midnight stranger'. Aaron bit his lip as he watched Robert try to think back to when he had told Aaron his name, he was failing and Aaron looked away.

  
"One minute." Aaron whispered before diving into the back room where he had a small locker for himself.

Aaron realised that it was probably best to just tell Robert that he had his wallet, but in a way that showed that he wasn't keeping it and well...was going to return it some way...

* * *

  
Aaron sighed as he walked back into the bar and saw Robert and Sophia seemingly squabbling, she was waving her hands around and flipping her hair and well Robert was just standing there nodding his head.

  
"Er...I think this is yours mate." Aaron said handing Robert the wallet, he hadn't look in it since that night but suddenly the looks from Sophia made him nervous, as if she was just judging him all over again.

  
Robert blinked quickly obviously hiding his surprise,  
"My wallet?"

  
"Yeah...the other night you...I was gonna give it back -"

  
Sophia scoffed,  
"Yeah course!" Her French accent coming through suddenly.

  
Aaron felt himself tense all over,  
"Excuse me?"

  
"What you were just randomly going to search the whole of Paris for a 'Robert'?" Sophia said before laughing and looking at Robert for his support, Robert looked down at the floor clearly embarrassed by her behaviour.

  
"So what you're suggesting that I nicked it?" Aaron snapped.

  
Robert raised his head,  
"Let's calm down shall we." He said softly seeing Aaron becoming more and more angry and insulted.

  
"Well by the sounds of it." Sophia said calmly looking at Robert "My Robert simply helped you out and then...you take his wallet as a thank you."

  
Aaron seethed.

_'My Robert'_

She really was quite pathetic.

Robert squirmed, Aaron could sense his uncomfortableness but he didn't seem to be speaking up anymore. Instead he just simply stood there, looking towards the ground and being awkward. Aaron sighed loudly, why was he expecting Robert to try and stick up for him, he was a stranger - nothing more, nothing less.

  
"I think it's best if I...we -" Robert mumbled avoiding Aaron's gaze and guiding Sophia towards the exit.

  
"I think that's for the best." Sophia said loudly so that Aaron could hear over the sound of Clara approaching. "Be sure to check it's all still there..." she continued looking at Robert's wallet and then back again at Aaron.

  
Aaron rolled his eyes before given Robert one final look, his eyes were deep with apology and Aaron had to turn away.

* * *

  
"Who was that then?" Clara asked as she watched Aaron try to busy himself around the bar again, she soon realised it was a nervous thing Aaron did and she couldn't help but wonder why.

  
Aaron blinked softly, confused by what had just happened. It started off fine, a nice little exchange between the two strangers and then it all got rather blunt and heavy as Robert's girlfriend? showed up. His smile faded and was replaced with a sorry expression as he left, the last thing he had seen from his once 'midnight hero' ...

  
"Just..." Aaron said trying to figure out who exactly Robert was "Just no one, some stranger."

  
"Hmmm...willing to help ya." Clara said playfully "Was he French?!"

  
Aaron scoffed,  
"Nah...English, sounded like where I'm from." he mumbled.

  
"Probably why he helped ya..." Clara served a customer leaving Aaron to his thoughts. It made sense a friendly stranger finding something in common with a passerby. "People round here, if you're from the same place, like the same thing or whatever...you tend to stick together..."

  
"Clara he was just a stranger." Aaron said dismissing her deep thoughts.

  
"Yeah yeah...I'm just saying people gravitate towards people don't they?"

  
Aaron nodded allowing himself to think about what she was saying, he couldn't deny it was odd and quite strange that they had seen each other again, what were the chances of that...two strangers meeting more than once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely messages! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, plenty more to come for Robert and Aaron! Let me know what you think! Xx


	3. The friendly stranger's life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at things from Robert's POV

Robert was wealthy to an extent and well quite respected in Paris. He had made quite a name for himself since leaving England all those years ago. Of course things hadn't always been this good, Robert had been a rock bottom before and it was a place that still made him feel queasy when he thought about it for long.

He could still smell it sometimes, the dirt and the heavy scent of cigarettes that used to engulf his clothes every night. He had slept rough you see, really rough. Sleeping on the streets of Paris for almost three months until he met Sophia. He wasn't attracted to her at first, her harsh eyes told him she wasn't to be trusted but soon his guard fell and he allowed her to pull down a layer of his defensive wall.

He was still sleeping on the streets when he met her, she was this tall red haired model type woman who seemed to be interested in the frail looking Englishman who spent most of his days crouched over on a doorstep of someone's house trying to battle the cold.

  
Robert admired her strength and her determination to somehow help make things better for Robert and soon she was stopping to talk to him almost every lunch time, giving him food and a warm coffee. Robert soon began to realise her presence was the highlight of his days entirely. The cold exterior she at first possessed had began to melt away and Robert began to realise that she was falling in love with him day by day. The feelings weren't reciprocated entirely, he was fond of her, very fond of her but that was just about it.

He appreciated and respected her and was cautious of taking any advantage of her good will, so when she began to be more persistent with her visits Robert couldn't help but feel guilty about almost wasting her time with him. He didn't know a lot about her but it had been a few weeks now and he had told her almost everything about him. About how his money had run out fast and the situation deteriorated over time leading to Robert ending up sleeping on the streets of Paris.

It was after the fourth week of being on the streets did Sophia finally seem to offer something more for Robert, a smile plastered on her face.

  
"Would you...like to stay with me?" Sophia asked softly as she looked down at Robert.

He had to admit ever since she entered his life he had become stronger and not just because of his daily food intake now. She made him have slight purpose, knowing that someone was spending part of their day with Robert made him realise that he had someone relying on him. The thought made him smile, a warm house, a cold shower. But he knew almost instantly after a clean shave, cold shower and a smart change in clothes Sophia would probably make her move. He didn't want that, her not like that.

  
"I...no...thank you but no." Robert had whispered. Suddenly the harshness in Sophia's eyes came back, she was cold again and he could see that he had obviously dented her pride somewhat.

  
"Fine" Sophia said firmly before smiling and walking back down the street, leaving Robert kicking himself that he had missed such a chance.

***

A few weeks went by and Robert hadn't seen Sophia. She hadn't walked by and smiled, offered food or even a welcomed hello. He was lonely again and his thoughts turned dark. It was scary at night sometimes, Robert shivered as he felt the cool air hit him hard and heard the cries from drunk men coming his way. He knew what was next. He knew that they'd get his attention and ask for a 'favour', Robert never did any but he came close and that was when Sophia saved him.

He was dragged to a side of the road by the older man and forced to his knees but all the sudden movement had made him feel queasy, sick enough to not want to suck off a random who was somewhat aggressive. His hesitation was felt and soon the man was pushing him against the brick wall harshly as Robert rolled his head back almost passing out. He had no energy left to fight and when the man hit him hard in the face, Robert simply fell to the floor. That was when he heard Sophia's voice, high and filled with fear. She wasn't alone, an older man was with her, too old to be romantically linked to her. The man with her helped Robert to his feet whilst the aggressive man walked away from the scene huffing and puffing about wasting his time on a bloke who wouldn't even put out.

The next minute Robert knew he was at Sophia's apartment, shiny and clean and filled with art. Sophia's interests and hobbies had never really passed his mind, but as he looked around her home he could see her love for Art was overwhelming.

  
"Stay..." Sophia had said softly as she pulled Robert onto the sofa.

  
Robert agreed he couldn't exactly say no could he. He wasn't in the state to race out the door and deny Sophia's obvious help any longer. He stayed like that with her for a few days, her nursing him back to good health and apologising for not being around. Robert accepted it all, he couldn't really be angry at her could he.

  
But soon reality kicked in and he realised what was happening, Sophia clearly wanted something more. Only this time Robert didn't turn her down when she kissed him. It was a few weeks after he began staying at Sophia's full time, and he was like a different person. Completely unrecognisable. Sophia had called in a favour apparently and got him an entire new wardrobe, filled with smart suits as well as casual clothes for Robert to wear. He had learnt that the men who helped him that night alongside Sophia was in fact her father who owned a rather large company in the centre of town.

Sophia had pushed her father to give Robert a job and when he overheard her tell tell him that her ' _boyfriend_ ' just needed a break, he realised where things were heading. He didn't want to rush anything but he had to admit that things were becoming more and more normal around Sophia, he began to smile around her more and relax in her company.

Maybe he was leading her on somehow but he didn't change and so her reaction wasn't as surprising as he thought.

  
"I...I -" Robert said softly one night as he felt Sophia lean in closer to him. That's when she kissed him, that's when they officially became something more. Things developed pretty quickly after that, everything move fast and Robert was happy again. Sophia loved him and well he loved her too, maybe not in the same way but he respected her, admired her and wanted to make her happy. A part of him would always owe her that.

***

Time went by and Robert managed to use some of Sophia's father's contacts to get him into a well paid job, and with the help of Sophia his French speaking had gone from strength to strength ultimately impressing the large businesses he worked for.

Over time Robert found himself building up a wall again in terms of his relationship with Sophia, there was a slight comfort in telling someone about his struggles and he was grateful for Sophia's help but sometimes Robert wished he hadn't ever told her. Because now as a wealthy businessman in Paris he still felt inferior to his girlfriend, the one who could only give him one look that would remind him of their first meeting. A look that was filled with a mixture of pity and slight disgust, it still made Robert uncomfortable even now when they had an argument and she gave him that look.

She knew how she could bring him right back down to the place where she found him. It wasn't healthy really, their relationship now. It was tense and full of condensing comments but Robert didn't want things to change. Well of course he did, he wanted things to be better but he knew that kicking up a fuss would only result in yet another argument. He still loved her, still appreciated her help - he always would. But apart of him wanted to leave things, he couldn't help but feel somewhat trapped up in it all. But then how could he? He had money now, but he still felt the same about everything, he still had the same mentality as before - he felt worthless without the money. Leaving Sophia, leaving a stable home would only made things worse for him, he hated being alone.

After an argument with Sophia about the amount they spent that week on food, yes arguments were usually that petty.

Robert walked home in the rain, shivering slightly as he looked ahead and saw a man standing outside a building waving his arms about. A small bag rested next to his feet and he looked so innocent. Robert couldn't help but go over to help, to see what was happening. He was oh so intrigued by the stranger and as he approached him, he caught his breathe. His eyes were a beautiful blue, his hair curly from the rain and his posture crouched over as he tried to hide himself from more droplets. He wanted desperately to help but and he did. He made things better for this stranger and the feeling stayed with him. A bit of him felt like Sophia must have felt all those times she helped him.

He looked at him and saw his smile, the same smile that Robert had given Sophia. It was genuine and the feeling of helping someone felt somewhat infectious, he felt the need to help this man just like Sophia did. Robert smiled as he remembered hearing a familiar voice to his, it wasn't very common in Paris which made it seem even more exciting and rare. Robert walked away that night with a feeling of happiness filling him inside, he didn't look back at the boy but he didn't need to, he knew the kindness that the stranger possessed as soon as he offered him money he knew he had some gratitude.

The thought made him smile for the rest of the week and although Sophia's niggling comments had nearly worn him down, the memory of helping a stranger made him feel better. He had a certain energy about him, an youthful one that Robert remembered from time to time, he recalled his kind actions and couldn't help but like something about him.

_And his good looks did seem to help matters..._

It was a Friday evening, Sophia was in an usually good mood and so they ended up having drinks at a bar in town. Seeing the stranger who's name was now identified as Aaron was totally by chance. He looked good, very good actually. Different to the way he appeared before, his face was more warm and less alert and on guard. Robert couldn't help but offer his help again, it was as if he felt he had some sort of obligation or need to help Aaron with anything. It didn't matter what. Robert and Aaron seemed to share a moment together where he allowed himself to look for a bit too long.

He had to admit that he had thought of Aaron and how he was doing since the minute he got back home to Sophia. He was curious to find out where he would go from there and as he looked at Aaron he realised that things had improved. He felt so full of pride. The moment was put to an end though when Sophia joined them, Robert couldn't help but turn away as she saw Sophia give Aaron the same sort of look she had given him in the past. Pity mixed with a hint of disgust. He was embarrassed by her questions and even after Aaron produced his wallet he still felt sorry for him.

He hadn't even linked his wallet going missing to his meeting with Aaron but of course Sophia presumed the worst didn't she. Robert seemed to believe Aaron was telling the truth straight away, seeing a sense of honesty behind his eyes that Sophia had seemingly overlooked. He didn't say anything after that, just simply walked away with Sophia regretful that he hadn't had a proper conversation with Aaron like he wanted to.

"Why...why did you have to be like that?" Robert shouted at Sophia as soon as the door to their apartment was locked shut.

  
"Like what?" Sophia said not even realising why her boyfriend was angry.

  
"With that bloke..." Robert sighed "Aaron" he whispered quickly.

  
Sophia rolled her eyes,  
"He was nothing more than just a bar boy....trying his luck and taking advantage of you -"

  
"What just like I did?" Robert snapped back.

  
Sophia stared at Robert in disbelief.

  
"What? That's how some people could view this." Robert said waving his arm out between them.

  
"That's...how can you...you even compare?"

  
"I helped him, just like you helped me." Robert said quickly.

  
"Yes but you didn't steal my purse after!" Sophia said irritated now.

  
"You don't know that for sure...." Robert said slower this time.

  
Sophia scoffed,  
"Oh c'mon Robert...someone like him-"

  
Robert raised his head,  
"What does that mean?"

  
Robert hated this side of Sophia, the side that judged. A part of him always wondered if she has judged him the same way when she first began seeing him.

  
Sophia stayed silent.

  
"I helped him get what he was owed from a job he was kicked out of, he had a job, he was working...not like me. Not like how you found me -"

  
"Enough." Sophia said firmly. Robert had noticed that she hated talking about the early says recently, Robert wondered if she resented falling in love with him knowing that he would always be the man she used to give baguettes to on her lunch break.

  
"Why? Because I'm talking about the past?" Robert said quickly, it hurt him to see how desperately Sophia tried to forget it all. It hurt him whenever they met someone new and Sophia told them that they had met in London whilst she was on a business trip. He never questioned it though and soon began to realise that it made Sophia more comfortable that way.

  
"Are...are you that ashamed of me?" Robert whispered before looking towards the floor.

  
Sophia tutted,  
"No" she walked towards Robert "I just -"

  
"Just don't want to think about how we met?"

  
"I don't like thinking about you that way!" Sophia shouted. Robert knew what she referring to, the night he stayed with her, the blood, the pain. But then Robert realised that it didn't matter, not really because she had loved him and she should have thought back to their time as somewhat happy.

  
"Why?" Robert asked "You fell in love with that homeless worthless bloke didn't ya?"

  
"I know I did." Sophia said softer this time, kinder. Robert looked away not wanting to fall for her looks.

  
Robert walked towards their kitchen, his mind still racing as he thought about how Aaron must have felt about it. The way Sophia had looked at him, her dismissive attitude.

  
"You looked at him like he was worthless..." Robert said finally. A part of him was questioning why he was defending a stranger over his own girlfriend but this was deeper than some embarrassment he felt for someone who could have become his friends, this was anger after months of her dismissing certain people and judging.

  
"It dosent matter." Sophia said growing frustrated.

  
"Yeah it does. Is that how you look at anyone who isn't like you?" Robert said realising that his girlfriend possessed no sympathy to anyone she didn't hang around with from day to day.

  
"What's that supposed to mean?"

  
"Not living a good life with money and cars." Robert said before sighing as he watched Sophia fidget. "God you don't give them the time of day do you!"

  
"Are you forgetting the way up I helped you! I gave you more than the time of day, a hell of a lot more." Sophia said pushing Robert back, her face filled with anger.

  
There it was. Her help dashed back in his face.

  
"Yeah...and don't I know it." Robert whispered back before slamming the living room door shut and shutting himself in the bedroom. He hated this, hated all of this and now his friendly stranger would forever link Robert to the ideologies that his girlfriend possessed. Regret washed over him as he shook his head and thought about going to apologise.

He knew where he worked, he could chance it and see if he was still there. No. He couldn't. 

Robert sighed before opening the door of the bathroom and hearing Sophia call his name, soon he found her arms wrapped around his as the sound of apologises circled his head. Once again she was sorry for bringing it up, using his past against him. Robert closed his eyes and just allowed her to rest against him, the apologies still ringed in his ears as Robert closed his eyes and thought about apologising to a certain blue eyed stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed learning a bit more about Robert's situation, his relationship with Sophia and why he seems to be with her ;)))


	4. Coffee shop surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert tries to gets in contact with Aaron.

Aaron spent the next week cursing under his breath whenever he thought back to the night. He had never been so embarrassed before in his life. It took less than ten minutes for a complete stranger like Sophia to make him feel completely worthless and inferior.

Of course Aaron had seen it all before, he knew how condescending and rude people could be but her judgemental nature had completely thrown him off. As far as Aaron knew he was having a quiet word with the man who helped him a few nights prior, then offering him his wallet back kindly.

Her reaction wasn't needed.

  
"Cow." Clara sighed as Aaron yapped on about Sophia. It was nearly a full week later and he still felt angry about it. A part of him screamed let it go but he couldn't, something just seemed to pull him back to that night.

  
"We usually get people like that in here though." Clara said thinking about all the customers who didn't even acknowledge her presence when she gave them their drinks.

  
Aaron rolled his eyes. At least they weren't like the people at the other bars...sleazy and arrogant.

  
"I mean who the hell did she think she was?" Aaron said as he carried a crate of wine towards the shelf.

  
"You did kinda keep her fellas wallet though." Clara said before staring at Aaron's shocked expression and laughing.

  
"I'm joking!" Clara laughed harder as she saw Aaron continue to empty the crate.

  
"Yeah well...it ain't funny." Aaron mumbled.

  
"What ya on about?" a voice from behind asked as Clara cleaned the bar surface.

In walked Alex.

He had worked at the bar even longer then Clara but it was hard to believe, his youthful looks and trendy style made it that way. Aaron at first didn't know what to make of him, but after hearing that he was only a few months older than him he soon relaxed. He looked geeky and practically useless, but also slightly endearing.

Aaron couldn't help but wonder if he was a bit of a push over when he first worked behind the bar with him.

He was.

"Some woman from the other day...posh cow was a bit of bitch to Aaron." Clara said softly still working away at the bar and not paying a great deal of attention to Alex.

  
"Bit?" Aaron snapped loudly.

  
"Perks of the job right?" Alex sighed.

  
"To be fair I hadn't seen her in here before though..." Clara said softly "not sure about her fella though...he looked familiar I think..."

  
Aaron raised his head.

 _Robert_.

His perfect stranger who turned out to be a bit of a coward when it came to sticking up for the right people. Aaron had tried to hide his disappointment as he watched Robert just simply walk away. He knew that Robert didn't owe my anything but there was a slight feeling of sadness in him that he didn't expect to feel. He didn't want to feel it, but at the end day he did. He felt angry at Sophia and that had consumed him for such a long time that he hadn't really allowed himself to think about how he felt towards Robert's simple silence as his partner belittled him at the bar.

  
"Shit" Clara said before smiling brightly "Alex I think he was your guy!" she continued before staring at Alex who was now blushing.

  
Aaron pulled his head up.

 

_'Your guy'_

 

_What the fuck did that mean?_

 

_Not what Aaron thought right?_

 

_There was another explanation to this whole thing?_

 

_Why was his heart beating like this?_

 

_Shit calm down Aaron..._

  
"Have I missed summat?" Aaron asked quickly as he watched Alex shake his head and roll his eyes.

  
"I knew he looked familiar, God I should have told ya." Clara said obviously ignoring Aaron who wanted to know want she meant.

  
"Quit it Clara." Alex said seemingly just as frustrated as Aaron.

  
Clara quickly turned to Aaron,  
"Alex has the biggest crush on him ever." she said waving her hands about like a little girl.

  
"No I don't!" Alex said quickly trying to stop the conversation.

  
Aaron relaxed slightly, he didn't really understand why.

  
"Your face gets all red and blotchy whenever ya see him." Clara teased.

  
"Hold on a minute...why didn't ya say anything the other night?" Aaron said suddenly realising that they had shared a brief exchange.

  
Clara shrugged her shoulders,  
"It just didn't click, especially when I saw him with that woman..."

  
"And you...care to explain yourself lad?" Aaron asked, half serious half teasing.

  
Alex sighed realising that he would have to explain himself,  
"Fine...okay I used to...to like him a bit...but.." he said shyly.

  
"Too bad he's straight" Clara said quickly "And a bit of a coward by the sounds of it" thinking back to what Aaron had told her.

  
"Yeah I think him liking girls sorta got in the way." Alex said slowly.

  
Aaron suddenly pulled a face,  
"Did ya try it on with him?"

  
"Nearly, thought a saw some signs...he was dead friendly and..."

  
Aaron didn't hear the end, his mind was already thinking back to how he initially described Robert.

Friendly was definitely a word to describe him.

"Ey Aaron's single." Clara said eagerly making the entire conversation ten times more awkward as she darted her eyes back and forth from Aaron to Alex.

  
Alex frowned,  
"You're gay?"

  
"Last time I checked." Aaron said quickly, "That a problem?"

  
"Of course it isn't, just I don't know you don't seem it." Alex said lamely.

 

"Hmm...I only knew 'cos Bruno mentioned that Aaron was his mate Ed's ex." Clara said softly making Aaron shake his head.

Alex shook his head swiftly.

"And anyway just 'cos we happen to be two gay guys dosent mean that we're instantly going to jump into bed with each other."

Aaron nodded his head, he couldn't agree more.

A moment passed where Clara tried to explain herself and even call over another girl who she was probably very close to because the girl - Rosie, originally from Paris he could tell- greeted her with a smile as she told her about the chance of him and Alex getting together being high. Aaron took a likening to the tall blonde girl as soon as he saw her disagree and laugh at her friend.

  
Aaron bit his lip,  
"So he's a regular then?" he said bringing the topic back to Robert and away from his love life. He couldn't face seeing Robert again, he was way too embarrassed and he needed to know if his appearances would be a regular occurrence. "Robert..."

  
"I wouldn't say regular. He comes in every now and then for the odd drink. Never bought her though." Clara said before going back to the bar and checking the tills. "Spooky though eh?"

  
Aaron frowned,  
"What?"

  
"You meeting him before ya even got a job and then seeing him again."

  
Aaron suddenly smiled like an idiot before nodding his head as he saw Clara begin to notice.

  
"Too bad he's a prick eh."

  
"Aaron ya coming with me to do the delivery?" Alex asked suddenly sensing Aaron's tension and wanting to relive it.

  
Aaron nodded his head, the need to leave the bar became overwhelming as he was reminded of Robert.

 

* * *

 

An hour passed and Robert had finally been able to psyche himself up enough to pass the bar that he knew Aaron worked in.

He didn't want to do it really but the apology he wanted Aaron to hear had lingered at the back of his mind since that night. Obviously it hadn't been talked about since by either Robert or Sophia but that didn't stop Robert hating the fact that Aaron grouped Robert with Sophia and would probably assume he had the same thoughts and feelings towards him now. Robert had been itching to see Aaron, debating whether or not to go every night after work but it always ended with

' _he's just a stranger...he probably dosent even remember you.'_

Robert coughed hard as he stepped inside the bar. It was Robert's lunch break and suddenly the thought of being on a time limit made him feel nervous. Robert was met with Clara's soft smile and gulped suddenly, not knowing exactly what to say.

  
"Er...I -" Robert said slowly before being cut off by Clara who's eyes grew wide.

  
"Aren't ya the bloke from the other night? With that mardy cow with him." Clara asked bluntly.

  
"Yeah, yeah I am." Robert said with a hint of shame laced in his voice.

  
Clara frowned softly,  
"Right then." she said before coughing and sensing Robert's awkwardness.

  
"I er..." Robert stammered before leaning in closer "I don't suppose Aaron's here is he?"

  
Clara pulled a face,  
"Why?"

  
Robert went to speak but hesitated as he saw Clara's face now frowning.

  
"Listen I won't have you coming in here...tryna accuse me staff of nicking or out." she said waving her arms about and suddenly realising why Robert had turned up.

  
Robert stared back wide eyed,  
"No! No I...I want to apologise."

  
"Apologise?"

  
"Yeah...yeah for Sophia, she er...she can be a bit -" Robert stumbled on his words. 

  
"Of a cow?" Clara said bluntly.

  
"Er...yeah I mean no, she just...listen is he here or not?" Robert said quickly.

  
"Not." Clara said suddenly moving towards the shelves and almost disappearing from sight.

  
Robert couldn't hide the disappointment in his face.

  
"Is he not working today?" was Robert's first thought.

  
"Err...he is...he's just out on a delivery." Clara said louder as she went to fetch a bottle of wine from the back.

  
Robert darted his eyes towards the exit wondering if it was a sign, surely this Clara girl could simply pass on a quick apology letting Aaron know that he was sorry and that would be that. 

  
"Wonder what time he'll be back?" Robert asked softly a voice in his head telling him to wonder a bit more.

  
Clara came back through shrugging her shoulders,  
"Half an hour." 

  
Robert nodded his head and bit down on his lip. He didn't have half an hour, he didn't even have ten minutes but suddenly he found himself ordering a drink and practically telling Clara that he was more than willing to wait around.

After half an hour droned on by Robert was becoming slightly embarrassed by the silence around the bar. It was the middle of the day and he was sitting alone at a French bar awaiting a stranger's arrival.

 

_Fuck did this look desperate._

  
"You fancy another?" Clara asked softly watching as Robert stared into space.

  
"Er...no I'm alright thanks" Robert said before nodding his head and smiling watching as Clara tried to hide her laughter.

Robert tried his hardest to ignore the phone in his pocket suddenly fearful that he had a message from someone from work asking where he had got to.

Then suddenly the familiar sound of a message alert rang in Robert's ears and the boredom he felt made the text seem slightly intriguing.

  
As soon as Robert gazed down at the message in front of him he had to fight the growing urge to not roll his eyes. It was a message from Oliver, a friend from work, asking him if he'd be back anytime soon. As expected.

**You planning on getting back to work anytime soon?**

Robert bit his lip, turning back towards the door as if giving Aaron one last chance to magically appear. He didn't. Clara walked towards Robert and saw him frowning,  
"You alright there?"

  
"Yeah" Robert said quickly getting up and avoiding Clara's eyes "Pass on the message for me yeah, I got to go" he said before leaving the bar and not allowing himself to hear Clara's response.

  
What a waste of time.

 

* * *

 

"Oi someone was here for ya earlier" Clara said loudly as soon as she watched Aaron and Alex finally came through the doors.  
Aaron shook his head slowly, the sound of Clara's loud voice wasn't welcomed after nearly two hours of chat with Alex to and from the salers. He was thankful that didn't seem to be any awkwardness between them even after Clara practically told them they would sleep together.

  
"You talking to me?" Alex asked Clara as he slouched down on the sofa inside the small staff room.

  
"No...Aaron" Clara said grabbing Aaron's attention "But you might be interested too"

  
"Someone came in for me?" Aaron asked softly.

 

Why was his first thought Robert?

 

Why was his second thought Ed?

 

_Jesus his mind was filled with thoughts of men._

  
"Yeah...asking if you were here." Clara said smiling at Aaron.

  
"Well who was it?" Alex asked slowly as he played on his phone hardly caring about the conversation.

  
"That Robert from the other night." Clara said before turning to Alex and seeing him blush slightly.

Aaron felt his eyes flutter as Clara looked towards Alex and studied his reaction instead. Aaron was suddenly thankful, conscious about his expression.

He didn't know whether he was shocked? Surprised? Nervous?

  
"What did he want?" Alex asked again leaving Aaron to try and think about what to say.

  
"Wanted to apologise apparently."

  
Aaron frowned softly as Alex smiled,  
"Well that's very good of him." Aaron turned towards Alex, he couldn't disagree.

  
"But...but why? What for?" Aaron asked wondering if Robert had given an specific reason.

  
"His girlfriend being a bitch." Clara said before laughing and pulling a face. 

  
_Girlfriend_ , well that was obvious. Aaron couldn't help but wonder what on earth attracted Robert to her.

  
"Shouldn't she have done that herself?" Alex said before shaking his head.

  
"Something told me that she wasn't really sorry at all. And anyways shouldn't he be apologising for himself too?" Clara said softly looking at Aaron now.

  
Aaron stared at her somewhat confused by her question.

  
"Didn't ya say that he just sort of stood there and didn't say anything?" Clara asked remembering the frustration in Aaron's voice as he told her about it.

  
"Well yeah but -"

  
"But what was he supposed to do? By the sounds of it his bird is a bit of a handful." Alex said intervening.

  
Clara rolled her eyes,  
"Saying nothing as his girlfriend ripped into a poor lad is just as bad if ya ask me."

  
Aaron nodded his head she was right, Robert did come across as bit of a coward now but why did he even care?

He was just a stranger?

"So did he pop by and tell ya to give the message to me then?" Aaron asked a few moments later.

  
"Nah he stayed for a drink and asked how long you were gonna be...seemed pretty keen to talk to ya in person." Clara said opening up a bottle and serving a punter.

  
Aaron frowned. 'Pretty keen' that was quite a strong way of putting it. 

  
"Probably felt a bit bad." Aaron said shrugging his shoulders and scoffing quickly.

 

* * *

Aaron busied himself by the bar for the rest of the night, secretly praying that Robert didn't just want to 'pop' on by again. He felt himself flinch slightly whenever he saw someone enter the small bar, too embarrassed to even think about what he would have said to Robert if he did see him.

By the end of the night Aaron found himself miserably cold walking back to his flat as the rain plummeted down and coated him in wetness. Shivering slightly Aaron battled the wind and decided to journey out towards the rich area of the town where all the snotty business men lived and worked.

The shops were fancy but Aaron didn't care about feeling out of place as he shovelled into a small coffee shop still open. The looks he got as he entered reminded him of the way Sophia had glared at him before, a sort of disgust that made Aaron only feel even more like an outcast. Aaron had quickly learnt that the language barrier wasn't the only thing that seemed to divide Aaron and the Parisians.

  
"Suit ant s'il-vous-plaît" The man at the counter called out as Aaron walked towards him gingerly.

  
Aaron wiped back the rain from his hair wet making himself shiver slightly as it trickled down his back.

  
"Americano s'il-vous-plaît" Aaron mumbled.

  
"Make that two." A low soft voice said from behind Aaron. Aaron frowned slightly as he heard it, it sounded familiar and he didn't know why. The itch Aaron felt to turn back and look at the person suddenly overwhelmed Aaron and soon his eyes were met with a familiar face.

  
"Hey." Robert said softly as he looked at Aaron staring back like a deer in headlights.

  
Aaron didn't understand what the hell Robert was doing talking to him like they were mates, embarrassment overwhelmed him again and he suddenly struggled to meet Robert's eye.

  
"What...what are you doing?" Aaron asked frowning in his direction.

  
"Getting a coffee on my way back to work" Robert said softly as he pointed at the two coffees placed on the counter "I'll get these." Robert said fishing out some money and giving it to the man. Robert couldn't help but smile as he thought back to Aaron's wet hair when they first met, the thought made him happy and he didn't really know why.

  
Aaron rolled his eyes and grabbed the coffee,  
"I don't need ya paying for my stuff." he said purposely blunt.

  
Robert looked towards the floor,  
"I know I'm just tryna say -"

  
"Sorry? Yeah Clara told me that you came by the bar earlier." Aaron sighed before pushing past Robert and walking over to a small table in the corner.

  
Robert bit his lip before following Aaron and deciding that he still wanted to apologise regardless.

  
"I did yeah...to apologise if Sophia or I embarrassed you the other night" Robert said before pulling a face and remembering how harsh Sophia had been.

  
Aaron nodded his head slowly,  
"S'fine" he mumbled.

  
Robert bit down on his lip realising that Aaron didn't seem to be too bothered about it all.

  
"If you say so...," Robert whispered before sipping his coffee and staring out of the window.

  
"Well I've hardly cried myself to sleep every night just thinking about it." Aaron said grumpier but then blinking quickly and smiling at Robert softly.

  
"I wasn't angry at you. I was just angry at ya bird, I don't know who she actually thinks she is." Aaron spat before laughing it off and seeing Robert shake his head.

  
"Yeah well don't worry I told her about herself trust me." Robert said thinking back to the argument they had that night.

  
Aaron frowned softly - maybe Robert did stick up for him?

  
"You defended me?" Aaron asked softly.

  
Robert stammered,  
"Well...yeah you didn't do anything wrong. I know you didn't steal my wallet, you wouldn't."

  
"You don't even know me." Aaron said softly.

  
"Maybe not...but I know her well enough to know that she judges people too quickly sometimes." Robert said feeling ashamed of Sophia again was somewhat draining. 

  
"Why didn't she apologise herself then...I take it she dosent know you spent your morning waiting to apologise to some bar bloke?"

  
Robert gulped hard, Sophia had no idea and it had to stay that way. She wouldn't understand why he was seeking out a stranger for forgiveness, Robert didn't even understand himself.

  
"No she...she doesn't."

Aaron looked towards his watch and then back at Robert again,                                                                                                    "I should be going, thanks for the apology and the coffee." he said standing up and picking up the empty coffee cup.

  
Robert blinked softly,  
"You live far?" he asked staring out of the window and watching as the rain fell lightly.

  
Aaron frowned softly.

  
"You don't live round here?" Robert asked more like a statement.

Aaron pulled a face,  
"Why wouldn't I live round here?"

  
Robert stumbled on his words,  
"I...I mean you know...I live round here and -"

  
"It's posh and has these nice little coffee shops, no way would someone like me live here eh." Aaron said bitterly suddenly conscious that Robert was just as bad as Sophia.

  
"No...that's not what I meant." Robert said he didn't realise it had come across that way.

  
"Forget it." Aaron sighed "You're just as bad as Sophia." before leaving off in a huff and somehow firm in the knowledge that Robert was just like all the snobby people he had met in the past.

  
Robert shook his head and watched Aaron storm off into the night.

**_Well done Robert._ **


	5. The eventful night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron meet again.

It was a few weeks after their last encounter and Aaron still couldn't shake off the feeling of Robert, it was as if he had really managed to get under his skin and he hated the feeling. He hated how he felt as though Robert judging him was something that truly mattered, like he mattered when in reality he was just a stranger he had seen a few times. Every time Robert entered Aaron's mind, the kindness he had fell to the forefront of his mind and then just as quickly the the careless words he had said in the coffee shop began to invade him. It made him think twice about the memory he had of this man who helped him at first. 

If Aaron was truly honest, he wanted to see him again - to clear the air between them and maybe even have a drink together. He had forgiven him for what he had said, but he hadn't forgotten. And a small part of him questioned if he did in fact ever see him again if the anger he felt would return. In all honestly Aaron wanted a friend, not just Clara or Alex or the other girls at work Fran and Zara but a friend who he could turn to. Someone kind, generous and happy to be around, someone like

**Robert.**

It was a Friday evening when it happened, when Robert crashed into Aaron's life again quite literally and neither of them were in the mood at all. Robert stormed through town that night intent on getting as drunk as possible after having an almighty row with Sophia about trivial things that managed to make her go mad. Of course the topic of how they first met was bought up and then a new subject was added that made Robert hell bent on leaving the flat.

**Aaron.**

  
"C'mon then is this still about that...that boy from the other week." Sophia shouted over Robert as he tried to leave the room.

  
Robert hadn't even tried to think about Aaron since that night in the coffee shop, every time he did he felt angry and upset and frustrated by it all. Infuriated that somehow his life with Sophia had subconsciously made him question and judge people and box them in terms of where and where not they could live.

He didn't mean for it to sound the way it did, but he couldn't deny that that was what he was thinking.

He didn't mean to offend him further and now he knew that Aaron thought he was just as bad as Sophia, the opposite of what he was initially trying to achieve by approaching him in the first place. Robert hated coffee but as he walked past that night he couldn't believe his eyes as he saw Aaron standing there, wet from the rain again and ordering a coffee. He had bit the bullet and walked inside not knowing what to do or say and well the effects were desired where they.

  
"This...this has -" Robert said trying to explain himself properly.

  
"It does, you look disgusted in me." Sophia had yelled as she began crying. _Oh great._ The crying, it was something that Sophia always manages to do whenever she was in the wrong.

  
"You know what I'm going...I'll be back later." Robert shouted as he walked out of the room and into the night.

* * *

 

Aaron hadn't had a great day either, it was filled with arguing from Alex and Fran and broken glass courtesy of a hangover Clara. Aaron somehow became in charge of the group, acting as a leader and instructing them on what to do. Despite only working for a few weeks he was well respected somewhat.

Things were going particularly okay until he saw Bruno step towards him and flash a smile. Aaron frowned at him, he looked different. More youthful as his beard has been fully trimmed.

  
"Hi." He said his thick accent managing to slide on through.

  
"You hear for Clara?" Aaron said, he still didn't particularly like the flashiness of Ed's friend even after he helped him get a job.

  
"Yes, is she -"

  
"She's probably throwing up somewhere." Aaron said bluntly cutting in.

  
Bruno pulled a face and Aaron felt the need to explain.

  
"Too much to drink." Aaron said loudly before making a gesture with his hand to explain.

  
Bruno shook his head and laughed,  
"I see. Tell her...er...I came by." He said before walking towards the exit.

  
Aaron nodded his head and without thinking he suddenly blurted out,  
"How's Ed?" he was shocked by the eagerness in his voice but he missed him, not as a boyfriend but as a good friend, he would always think of them as good friends who ultimately weren't meant to be anything more.

  
"Ed. He's doing well...his met someone and I think he's moving to Reims with the bloke."

  
Aaron didn't feel a punch to the stomach, he didn't expect to. But he self a sort of dull ache, one that made him upset about Ed living further away. It was hardly Kenya, Reims was just north east of Paris but it wasn't the same was it.

On lonely nights Aaron would smile when he thought about still having a friend in Ed but now, now Ed had met someone else and they would probably never see each other again. It was that simple surely.

  
"Right...that's great." Aaron mumbled before hearing moans from Alex telling him to come help.

  
"I'll go" Bruno said softly making Aaron realise he wasn't all that bad and he did seem to understand that he would have been a bit upset by the news.

  
Aaron nodded,  
"Tell him I said good luck." Bruno nodded. "And er...thanks for you know getting me the job." Aaron said surprising himself as well as Bruno.

Aaron wasn't in the mood from that point really and after telling Clara about it, his mood only worsened as he realised that he could forever be alone.

  
"What you jealous?" Clara said softly.

  
"Nah...but you know it's...his moved on hasn't it. And I'm happy for him but -"

  
"But you haven't and it sucks." Clara said bluntly before resting her head on Aaron's shoulder and sighing "Don't worry."

  
Aaron shook his head before biting down on his lip,  
"Yeah...maybe I'm just better of alone anyway."

* * *

 

The evening was quiet and Aaron was thankful, it was uncommon for a Friday night but the cold air was managing to keep people away. That was until a bunch of twats happened to walk on in and disturb the slow events of the evening.

They were French and obviously trying their luck with the staff who were mostly British. Alex and Zara were the only two who knew how to speak fluently in French but Alex was a pushover and Zara was too much the opposite, one of the men were surely going to be taken away in a ambulance if they gave her one more suggestive look.

"Aaron you need to help them!" Clara sighed, her head still banging from her wild night before that thankfully Aaron was not apart of.

  
"Why me?" Aaron called out as he served from behind the bar.

  
"'Cos Alex is practically shaking in his boots and...and -" Clara said before heaving slightly and catching her breath "Urgh God I'm gonna be sick" she said before rushing off into the toilets and locking the door.

  
Aaron turned towards Fran,  
"Fran you mind the bar yeah." He said softly. Fran was younger than he was, the youngest there. Her curly brown her and soft skin made her appear mild mannered and the opposite of Zara but underneath she had a deep passionate side that made her just as loud and exciting.

  
"I'm gonna be drowning here." Fran said over the crowd of people.

  
Aaron looked over at Alex fidgeting on the spot whilst the group of men teased and prodded him.

Zara was shouting at them in French and as she grew louder so did the laughter from the group of men.

  
"What's going on!" Aaron shouted as he pulled a useless Alex to one side.

  
"Er...they haven't paid for their drinks." Alex said slowly.

  
Aaron looked over at the countless empty glasses on the table,  
"Any?!"

  
Alex nodded his head.

  
"What? How?" Aaron yelled.

  
Alex shrugged his shoulders,  
"They said they had a tab."

  
Aaron frowned and let out a huge sigh,  
"How long have you worked here again? We don't give out tabs Alex."

  
"I know but -" 

  
"But you were scared." 

  
"Not scared. Just threatened there are a lot of them." Alex said feebly.

  
Aaron looked over at the group who were taking up about three tables and then turned to Zara who was now getting teased by the men like Alex was. Aaron wasn't in the mood for it and marched over.

  
"Oi!" Aaron shouted as he watched one of the sleazy men go to grab Zara's arm.

  
"I think that's enough of that." He continued before pulling Zara back and whispering for her to go join Fran behind the bar.

  
"We having fun, laughing." One of them said in spoken English that reminded Aaron of his neighbour.

  
"Yeah well party time is over, pay up and leave." Aaron said irritated by the way the group appeared to not give a shit.

  
The group carried on laughing and making noise, only infuriating Aaron further.

  
"Are you deaf or summat?" Aaron said loudly as he glared down at one youngish lad who seemed to be ignoring him.

  
"Payer pour vos boissons et de laisser!" Zara shouted as she looked at the young boy Aaron was talking to.

When he scoffed in her direction it was as if the pressure and anger of the day suddenly exploded inside Aaron and before he knew it, the young boy was being dragged up out of his chair by Aaron and across the bar.

  
"What do you think you're doing!" Clara shouted suddenly reappearing and looking as Aaron manhandled the man.

  
"This little twerp is getting on my nerves." Aaron yelled back as he watched the other men race from their seats.

  
Alex stared in horror as Clara pushed him out of the door and gestured for him to help Aaron,  
"Well go on then!"

* * *

 

Robert kicked the ground hard as he walked the cobbled streets, he had no idea where he was actually going but he just knew that he needed to get away from Sophia. The need for alcohol had suddenly decreased as he walked along a small path and saw a familiar looking alley way where he probably had slept for a few nights.

The realisation made him wary of the type of people out at night and so decided to turn into the Main Street where shops and restaurants were still very much open. He couldn't help but feel slightly nervous whenever he thought about the dangers of the night and so he found his walking pace growing by the minute as he turned onto a street lined with shops.

Robert continued to walk up the street, not get realising where exactly he was or who exactly would be there. Suddenly the sound of a familiar voice filled Robert's ears and his head instantly stared up. He was too far away to know for sure but it looked like, wait was it...Aaron?

Soon the large cronies of men found themselves out on the street with Aaron shouting on the odds and Alex standing by him shyly.

  
"Pay up!" Aaron shouted, obviously not afraid or threatened at all by the crowd.

  
"No." A voice shouted from the back causing Aaron to haul himself towards him.

  
The next sequence on events happened too quickly for Aaron to even register, suddenly he felt a violent punch and he sound of swearing as he fell back on the floor, then the sound of footsteps approaching and a voice calling out for him.

_Robert?_

Robert didn't hesitate when he walked further ahead and saw the group of men towering over Aaron, it was as though instinct took in and Robert didn't care about himself anymore. He looked at Aaron as he fell and suddenly the sight of him injured made Robert seethe was anger.

  
"Are you crazy!" Robert shouted as he pushed some of the men back. Alex intervened now and helped Robert deal with the group as Aaron crouched down on the floor surprised by the punch and its impact.

  
"What...what happened?" Robert said turning towards Alex who appeared vaguely familiar.

  
"They didn't pay for their drinks and...and Aaron tried to get them to leave but he...that one hit him." Alex said before pointing at the man who was now silent. Robert looked down at Aaron and gently lifted his head, looking at his bruised cheek and then at his eyes - still bright blue.

  
"Are you alright?" Robert whispered and suddenly Aaron nodded his head watching as Robert went to turn back to the group.

  
"Leave it" Aaron said weakly as he felt the blood seep over his hands, his heart was beating and he didn't know why but the thought of Robert taking on the group made him feel terribly anxious.

  
Robert face him a reassuring look and stared back at the group,  
"You pay or I call the police." He said simply realising that the group would probably say they didn't understand. Suddenly his thoughts raced back to the night he first saw Aaron and the way he had managed to help him, suddenly he felt the need to do the exact same thing.

  
The men grew silent as Robert looked down at Aaron who now trying to get to his feet with the help of Alex. They weren't stupid and soon they slowly began to murmur in French, digging inside their pockets and fishing out notes.

  
Robert smirked as the largest men handed him a woad of euros.

  
"Here." The man said bluntly.

  
Robert looked up at him before staring at Alex,  
"Is that enough?" He said softly.

  
"No...no." Alex said after counting the money.

  
Robert walked towards the large man who was now darting his eyes around,  
"And the rest." He said holding out his palm. Almost instantly more euros fell into his hand until Alex was satisfied.

  
"Get lost now." Robert hissed as he watched the group leave.

  
Suddenly Zara came from inside and stared at Aaron who was now clutching his face and shaking angrily.

  
" _Shit_!" Zara said her French accent coming through "Are you okay?" she asked.

  
Aaron darted his eyes away and tried to avoid her eyes,  
"M'fine...just a bit sore." Aaron mumbled before sighing and heading back inside. Alex followed him and Robert stood awkwardly by the door.

  
Aaron craned his neck back and looked at Robert,  
"You coming?"

  
Robert stared open wided, he didn't expect it. He nodded though. Robert followed Aaron to the staff room where Clara was stretched out holding a flannel to her head. Suddenly she pulled herself as she saw the state of Aaron.

  
"Oh my god Aaron are you alright? What happened?" Clara said flapping her hands around.

  
"Those lads tried their luck" Aaron mumbled before spitting into the small sink and watching as the blood dripped out of his mouth.

  
"I'm so sorry Aaron, I should have helped." Clara said quickly.

  
"Well Alex tried his hardest I suppose..." Aaron mumbled.

  
Robert stood awkwardly by the door until Clara met his eyes,  
"Oh your that Robert." She said looking at him and smiling before turning and looking at Aaron "What is he doing here?"

  
Aaron gurgled some water and spat again before looking at Clara,  
"He got the cash back."

  
Clara pulled a face that illustrated how impressed she was,  
"Wow...cheers." she said softly.

  
"Well...it's the least I could do." Robert said before looking at Aaron and almost talking to him instead.

  
"Clara get your arse back inside here!" Fran shouted making Clara wince before pulling herself up and leaving the two men on their own.

* * *

 

It was somewhat awkward at first and when Aaron suddenly left Robert couldn't help but feel like an idiot, stupid for thinking that they could be mates. Then Aaron reappeared minutes later holding two bottles of beers and Robert couldn't help but smile as he felt the warmth glow of Aaron. He didn't seem angry or tense. Robert patted his pockets in search for some change and Aaron noticed.

  
"On the house." Aaron said softly trying to smile despite the bruise on his face making it hurt.

  
Robert frowned.

  
"For getting the money back for me." Aaron said before sitting next to him on the small sofa the office had "Again" he whispered before taking a sip of beer and referring to the other week.

  
Robert blinked softly,  
"Thanks." H said as he pressed the bottle of beer to his lips.

  
He couldn't actually believe he was sharing a drink with Aaron, the man who he seemed to save and insult time and time again. Yet he couldn't deny how easy it all seemed, the way Aaron made him feel at ease.

  
"Oh and for the coffee..." Aaron shouted as he suddenly remembered the fact that Robert had paid it. Of course then he was brought back to the events straight after that, the anger he felt as he realised that Robert was judging him just like Sophia had done.

  
Robert sensed the change in the atmosphere and so suddenly turned towards Aaron,  
"About that..."

  
"Forget it." Aaron said bluntly.

  
"No...no listen I didn't mean to -" Robert said trying to explain.

  
"I might have overacted..." Aaron said softly trying to make Robert feel better.

  
"Regardless of that, I was a dick. I don't want you thinking that...that I'm like that."

  
Aaron bit his lip, why did Robert care about what Aaron thought about him?

  
"Why?" Aaron asked wondering why he seemed to care.

  
Robert gulped hard, deciding to take the plunge and just ask if Aaron minded being mates. _God he sounded pathetic._

  
"Because I -"

  
Robert nearly kicked himself when he heard his phone ringing. **Shit**. The moment was well and truly gone wasn't it.

  
Aaron closed his eyes and looked away. Yep it was sorta ruined, whatever that small little moment was.

  
Robert stared down at his phone and saw who it was. Sophia. Aaron bit his lip as he saw Robert's reaction and his gut told him that it was Sophia calling.

  
"Answer it." Aaron said softly walking back towards the sink and tapping his fingers against it.

  
Robert gulped hard before picking up his phone,  
"Hello." he whispered.

  
"Robert! Darling I'm sorry." Sophia said making Robert sigh as he heard her voice, she was really trying her best wasn't she? Aaron shook his head as he heard her voice, the room was quiet enough to hear and suddenly Robert shifted on his as he realised.

  
"Where are you?" Sophia asked.

  
Robert shifted on his feet and Aaron awaited his response.

  
"Er...at some bar." Robert said carefully trying not to lie.

  
"Where?" Sophia said frantically.

  
"Main street..." Robert said before nodding.

  
"Who you with?" Sophia said quickly trying to find out what was going on. Robert bit down on his lip, he didn't want her to know he was with Aaron, he knew she didn't like him and he certainly didn't like her. Robert wanted to somehow keep Aaron for himself.

  
Aaron turned away after hearing her question.

  
"No one...just letting off some steam." Robert lied and suddenly Aaron shook his head and felt himself get angry.

  
Aaron tried to hide his feelings, but then he heard it again 'no I'm by myself, just getting a drink' and it hurt.

  
Robert was well and truly keeping his time with Aaron a secret as if he was some dirty secret.

  
"I'll see you in a bit...yeah I love you too." Robert said quickly before putting the phone and looking back at Aaron.

  
"Better get back to your girlfriend." Aaron said bluntly causing Robert to give him a shocked look back. Aaron didn't know why he felt like this, like he was something that Robert wanted to hide away from his girlfriend or anyone for that matter. And as if the unspoken words spoke for themselves Robert cleared his threat and stared towards the ground.

There was nothing he could really say.

  
Suddenly a small voice in Robert's head shouted out _'what the hell are you doing? You look pathetic, go back to your gorgeous girlfriend why are you wasting your time on this boy?'_

  
"See ya then." Robert said biting down on his lip and walking towards the door.

  
Aaron scoffed,  
"Yeah...whatever." He said loudly.

  
Robert stopped and turned towards him,  
"There's no need for that." He sighed.

  
"There was no need for you to lie just then but you still did." Aaron said mater of factly.

  
"She dosent like you Aaron, so I said I was on my own. What's the problem?" Robert said before rolling his head back.

  
"The problem is...I ain't no ones little secret." Aaron spat, not really knowing what he meant.

  
Robert scoffed,  
"Now you're just being over the top." he said before looking at Aaron and shaking his head.

  
"I don't think so. Aaron said "Ashamed that you're sharing a drink with someone like me."

  
Robert bit his lip,  
"Don't be stupid."

  
"I'm not being." Aaron said quickly.

  
Robert sighed again and heard the voice chirp up again _'what the hell are you doing? You look pathetic, go back to your gorgeous girlfriend why are you wasting your time on this boy?'_

  
"To think I wanted us to be mates." Robert said without thinking, **shit**.

  
Aaron fluttered his eyes for a few seconds before moving his jaw and fidgeting. He wasn't really expecting that, but that was what he wanted, he wanted to be friends - he really did. But he couldn't, people like him and Robert never even crossed paths but they did, one two many times and that sort of thing made Aaron feel nervous inside. Sophia circled his head, her not knowing about Robert being friends with him.

It sounded stupid, and he daren't stay it aloud but he didn't want to have to hide from anyone or be hidden by anyone for that matter.

  
"Please." Aaron said quickly "So I can be the reason you lie to your Mrs." he said angrily.

  
_You could have been worth it._

  
"Yeah well...thank God I'll never need to." Robert said louder shocking Aaron and slamming through the doors and back out into the cold.

Aaron touched his bruise gingerly a few minutes after Robert disappeared, he couldn't help but feel grateful about Robert's help and no doubt Clara and Alex would bang on about it the next day. A small part of him felt finally able to breathe again though, although he was comfortable in Robert's company he felt like he continuously took his breath away. It sounded cheesy and romantic and that was not what Aaron meant...right?

Anyway that didn't matter anymore, Robert had a girlfriend and a business and lived in a nice apartment on the good part of town, he didn't need a friendship with some low level, punch magnet barman who lives in a dinky flat in one of the worst parts of Paris. Even though Aaron still was curious and secretly wanted a friendship with the business, his pride as well as reality were somehow firmly in the way.

 **Shit**. Robert felt overwhelmed with emotion as he walked back to the apartment to meet Sophia. It was going well, he was helping Aaron earning his trust and maybe even his friendship and then he had insulted him again.

Help and insult was all he seemed to do.

He had a chance to befriend someone different, new and exciting but that was shattered by his carelessness once again. He couldn't help but feel regretful as he thought about the unlikely friendship they could have had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! X <333


	6. Table for four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron just wants to forget about his 'hero' Robert, but it's not that easy is it?

The bruising healed nicely after a few more days of ice packs and sorry looks from punters who somehow managed to link the bruise to a sort of attack on the employee. Aaron didn't mind though and in some cases welcomed the pity of the women who tipped him for his 'heroic' behaviour. Clara had teased him about it all days after her hangover was gone and she was finally able to laugh at the fact that Alex had basically been a nuisance and Zara way too forceful. And of course the arrival of Robert had managed to tickle her fancy, yet Aaron was happy that her attention was more based on Alex's reaction to his appearance rather than his own.

  
"God I bet he was blushing like mad!" Clara said before smiling and laughing with Aaron who seemed to want to forget about it all. 

  
He hadn't thought much about the argument he had with Robert, it was trivial really and in some ways he got where Robert was coming from. Sophia didn't like him and he was only trying to stop any problems from arising, but he couldn't help but feel like he was some sort of secret and that made him feel uneasy.

He didn't want their friendship to be something Robert felt the need to hide. Maybe it was is own paranoia shadowing his better judgment on the matter but Aaron couldn't help how he felt.

  
"No I wasn't!" Alex shouted angrily.

  
Clara rolled her eyes,  
"Yeah yeah..." She said before turning to Aaron "Was he or not?"

  
Aaron blinked softly,  
"Not." He said blankly "Too busy not doing anything to help me"

  
Alex bit down on his lip,  
"Yeah...yeah I'm sorry about that." He said blushing.

  
"Don't worry." Aaron muttered.

  
"Well...thank god for Robert then eh." Clara said smiling at Aaron.

  
"You two friends now or summat?" She continued looking at Aaron.

  
Aaron sighed contemplating whether or not to tell Clara about the row they sort of had after she left.

  
"No." He said firmly.

  
Clara frowned,  
"No?" She said before pulling a face at Alex.

  
"Yes...no we're not friends." Aaron said sternly.

  
Alex bit down on his lip and signalled for Clara to stop speaking but she carried on regardless.

  
"Seemed like it the other night, him saving you and all that." Clara said swiftly.

  
Aaron raised his head,  
"I wasn't some damsel in distress Clara."

  
"I'm just saying..." Clara said softly.

  
Aaron shook his head again, having just about enough of any talk about how nice and charming Robert was, he had heard it time and time again and it had to stop.

  
"Well don't alright. He's just some bloke who I've seen a couple of times, that helped us out - why are you trying to turn it into such a bit deal?" Aaron said defiantly.

The sound of the bar door open stopped Aaron from saying anything else, but by the look of Clara it seemed as if though the message was loud and clear. Clear enough anyway. Aaron busied himself at the bar for the rest of the morning trying his hardest to forget about anything to do with the other night, but it was hard. Aaron couldn't help but think back to the way he felt when Robert told his girlfriend he was alone, deciding that it was better that way.

To say Aaron wasn't used to feeling inferior was a lie and a big one at that, he was used to be disregarding and tossed aside countless times by people in his life, but over time he had grown to not necessarily care about what people thought.

_So why did Robert's opinion matter?_

Why did his actions cause him to really feel this way, this hurt that was almost eating him up inside?

 

* * *

 

 

Robert was grateful that he lied to Sophia. As soon as he arrived home she apologised again and told him that she was just tired of all the fighting, not understanding the fact that she started all of it. Robert didn't argue though, out of fear of another row that would make him go seek comfort elsewhere.

_That's what he was doing right?_

When he walked down that busy Main Street he told himself it was to drink himself silly but then he saw Aaron. The fiery boy who didn't mind telling him what he thought, the man who took notice in him more than Sophia did recently.

Then things somehow changed and he found himself defending him, saving him and then ending up in a rather small room with him. It had escalated from stropping off after a row with Sophia to enjoying somebody's else's company.

Robert wasn't silly and he had obviously thought about that part of him that seemed to gravitate towards Aaron somehow. He couldn't help but wonder if it was attraction rear bought him back time and time again rather just sheer coincidence. Robert had 'been' with men in the past, from all other the world really. It was a part of his amazing time across the world when he was young, happy and most importantly earning enough money to survive.

The odd kisses and fumbles behind taxis summed up Robert's experiences with men. Nothing at all romantic. Simply desire and lust that slowly melted away after a last thrust and whimper. Robert thought of men with a wicked smile on his face from time to time but that was that. Since being with Sophia and hearing the way her friends talked about gay men, Robert had blocked those memories out boxed them into a special place at the back of his mind. But then there was Aaron, and he was intriguing and different and made Robert want to get to know him better. His good looks and bright eyes just seemed to help things along too.

He had thought of nothing else since that night, kicking himself at the way he had handled it all. He should have explained it better and not made Aaron feel like he was some sort of secret that had to be hidden away. It was pointless though, thinking about how things could have been. He was forced to forget and try to look forward to his life with Sophia. Things weren't great between them but it was as if though Aaron's harsh words came as a blessing, it was sign almost. He needed to sort things out with Sophia and now he had no sort of distractions holding him back and keeping him away from the women he loved. Well that was what he told himself anyway.

The days spent away from Aaron had served him well in making things better with Sophia. The tense atmosphere had faded slightly and her touch was softer, her smile more warm and gentle.

  
"Robert after work Marie and Jack want to meet us for drinks..." Sophia said walking towards Robert and reading from her text.

  
Robert frowned softly,  
"Oh what's the occasion"

  
"Jack got a promotion." Sophia said simply before picking up her bag.

  
Robert bit his lip, quite frankly he couldn't care less about Jack's promotion but Sophia seemed to like the couple she used to work with and so Robert had to like them too. Despite Marie's constant annoying giggle and Jack's old fashioned values, they were...okay.

  
"Right then." Robert said dryly.

  
"So I'll pick you up after work and we will go into town for some drinks. They've booked somewhere." Sophia said before walking towards their apartment door.

A thought flickered through Robert's head but he swiftly shoved it right out again - seriously what were the chances of that?

The day rolled by for Robert and his thoughts wandered away from the work at hand resulting in a firm word from his boss about his lack of focus. He was thankful when the clock stuck six and he was finally done for the day. Sophia had text him already telling him that she was waiting outside, a quick visit to the toilets told him that he needed to look more excited and happy to greet his girlfriend.

It was pointless though and the more he tried to smile, the more his worry lines seemed to show.

Half an hour later Robert and Sophia were joined by Marie and Jack who managed to fill much of the conversation up about their life's that weren't as exciting as they thought. It was almost brain numbing conversation that Sophia seemed to be enthralled in, leaving Robert hanging at the back of the group only nodding his head every now and then when one of them turned towards him. The lack of input in conversation made Robert the only person wary of where they were actually going and before he knew it he was back on the street he furiously marched down a few nights ago.

Main Street.

**Shit.**

The laughter died down as Sophia saw Robert's face, he was fidgeting and had turned paler than before. He could see where they were heading and suddenly so did Sophia. She tutted in irritation as they all slowed down their pace and looked up at the sign 'La Rose Rouge'. She suddenly remembered the place and the arguments that took place straight after their visit, Sophia smiled before looking at Robert as if she wasn't aware there was any problem whatsoever. Robert stared back finding it somewhat unnerving.

Robert's heart raced, wanting to run as fast as he could. He couldn't though and now Marie and Jack were given him old looks and Sophia subtlety joined in obviously not having any issues with rounding on her boyfriend. All Robert could think of was seeing Aaron and looking at his face when he entered. He was bound to have a problem with it. What if he thought this was somehow Robert's doing? That it was a way to sort of rub his relationship in Aaron's face and tell him that Sophia was all he needed, she was more than any petty friendship they could have had.

**Urgh.**

"Shall we?" Sophia asked before smiling and squeezing Robert's shoulder causing him to cough unexpectedly, her touch a surprise.

Aaron had been bored out of his mind, completely. Things were slow and he had just finished counting the stock at the back with Alex. He was thankful though for his anger and embarrassment about Robert fading over time, he wasn't bitter about it anymore and he had come to realise that it hardly mattered.

That was until Zara called in sick and he had to work the night shift, on his only night off. He had argued with Clara about needing a lot of staff but it was pointless and so he found himself staring into space at the bar with nothing to do.

The door opened and then a wave of laughter and strength entered. It was as if Aaron just knew that the customers were the pretentious and stuck up type without even raining his head to look. They were approaching him but Aaron decided to let Alex serve them instead, turning his back on the group and staring at the selection of alcohol at the back.

Aaron frowned as he watched Alex turn bright red then smile at the group, _what the fuck was he doing?_

  
The laughter stopped as Alex as greeted them and got listened to 'Marie and Jack' tell him about their reservations for four for a table and a few drinks. Aaron almost scoffed as he thought about it.

Then he heard Alex get their orders and then a voice. Familiar. Low and soft. And then another high and elegant.

  
"What did you want again Robert?" Sophia asked. Aaron gulped, Sophia? As in the stuck up cow that made him feel like a piece of shit? And was that Robert she was asking a question to, Robert? Sophia and Robert having drinks with their friends, well this wasn't awkward at all.

  
Aaron felt Robert's eyes almost burn into the back of his head as he fumbled around with the wine bottles desperately praying for Alex to hurry up with their order and just show them their seats.

  
"This...this way." Alex mumbled after another few minutes of awkwardness. Aaron let out of sigh of relief before turning around quickly. Too quickly and although Sophia, Marie and Jack had all turned away from his direction, of course Robert still lingered. Their eyes met and Aaron saw the softness in them, subtle and sweet - and then the embarrassment in his face, red and pink from nervousness probably.

He looked so out of play wearing his nice business suit and a pretend smile. Robert was first to break away from the state and Aaron was thankful.

 

* * *

 

 

The evening went by unbearably slow making Aaron continuously dash in and out of the staff room whenever he had the chance to escape the bar, he didn't dare look over and see them.

  
"Aaron!" Fran shouted, she was behind the bar with him after Alex decided to take his break. A part of Aaron thought it was because of Robert's presence, it was plausible.

  
"Yeah what?" Aaron said slowly.

  
"You wouldn't mind delivering these off to that table over there would ya" Fran said pointing directly to Robert's table. Aaron finally allowed himself to look over and study the image in front of him. Marie and Jack sat next to each other, holding hands on the table and sitting back comfortably whilst Sophia sat up listening tentatively and Robert stared down at the table.

It was so interesting to see, but Aaron didn't want to take a closer look.

  
"Err...why can't you?" Aaron said finally answering her question.

  
Fran rolled her eyes,  
"Because Alex is still on his break and I -" Fran said frantically.

  
Aaron found himself looking over at Robert again, he was smiling now and nodding his head obviously now interested in the topic. Fran's complaining though had managed to jolt him away from his thoughts and back to reality, almost.

  
"Urgh fine!" Aaron sighed placing the drinks on a circular tray and silently walking across the room towards Robert and his friends.

His heart was beating and he couldn't help but feel a tight knot in his stomach after all he was about to see the man who was practically willing to lie to his girlfriend over.

  
Aaron approached the table before cleaning his throat and placing the drinks down.

  
Robert yanked his head up as the scent of subtle cologne invaded his nose, and made him remember where he had smelt it before. It was Aaron wasn't it. Sure enough as Robert looked up he saw a nervous looking Aaron staring down at him, his face was red from embarrassment and his eyes darting across the table.

  
"Your drinks." Aaron said before nodding his head.

  
Suddenly Sophia titled her head towards the right,  
"Oh your that man aren't you?" She said trying to act nicely in front of her friends. Aaron frowned and looked back towards the bar "The one who Robert helped." she said louder so that Marie and Jack could hear, soon they were given him a sorry look as if Robert had given him his kidney.

  
Robert coughed loudly. **Shit.** Sophia just couldn't stop herself.

  
Aaron laughed softly not believing that once again he was feeling like shit because of this woman. The anger inside him was overwhelming,  
"Yeah." He said bluntly.

  
Robert looked up at Aaron softly,  
"Well thanks for the drinks mate." He said before nodding and trying to make some sort of ending sentence to this awkward conversation.

  
Aaron scoffed. Mate. They were most definitely not mates, that was certain. 

  
"Whatever." Aaron sighed before wandering back to the bar and cursing Sophia under his breathe.

Robert shook his head as Sophia began to tell Marie and Jack about how Robert had valiantly helped the man a few weeks ago when he found himself left out in the cold. After a few looks of surprise by Sophia's friends, Robert had had enough and found himself making his excuses and walking towards the bar.

  
_God_ he was doing it again, finding comfort in someone else again. Aaron. It would be hard this time though, but Robert was up from the challenge.

"Another when you're ready." Robert said pointing towards the small fridge full of beers.

  
Aaron rolled his head as he saw Robert approaching him. He didn't need this shit.

  
He quickly pulled a beer out of the fridge as Robert offered him the money and took the cold bottle from Aaron's grip.

  
A part of Robert wanted to race back to the table and hear the familiar conversations but he didn't really want that, not deep down.

  
"Not as good as the English stuff is it?" Robert said staring down at the bottle. Aaron frowned softly before staring at Robert and seeing the loneliness in his eyes.

  
"Nah." Aaron said deciding not to be as harsh "too bitter"

  
"Yeah..." Robert said softly thankful that Aaron seemed to be cooperating.

  
The sound of laughter from Robert's table pulled Aaron away again as he thought about Sophia.

  
"She just can't help herself can she?" Aaron mumbled crossing his arms.

  
Robert gulped not knowing what to actually say in response. _Of course it was true but was that the point?_

  
"She's like that with everyone." Robert said finally deciding to not tell Aaron who he really felt about his girlfriend's behaviour.

  
"Is she now?" Aaron sighed.

  
"Yeah. But she...she honestly dosent even notice it sometimes." Robert said before biting down on his lip.

  
"Bet her face was a picture when she saw me eh?" Aaron said slowly.

  
Robert sighed realising that he couldn't skirt round the situation any longer.

  
"I'm sorry about -"

  
Aaron shook his head,  
"Don't." He said firmly.

  
"Well I was out of order." Robert said quickly "I should have thought about how you might have taken it." He said softly making Aaron look away.

  
"Don't matter." Aaron said harshly.

  
Robert stared at Aaron and suddenly felt better about it all, seeing the softness in his eyes juxtaposed the harshness in his voice and Robert was made aware of what he was really thinking. Robert smiled as he caught sight of the vanishing bruise.

  
"What ya staring at?" Aaron asked watching as Robert almost studied him.

  
"You." Robert said simply. Aaron blinked softly and became flustered by the simple thought, Robert looked up at his eyes and saw Aaron's expression before coughing and deciding to add something more "Your...your bruise is almost gone"

  
Aaron pulled his head back,  
"Yeah well it was only one."

  
"Thanks to me." Robert said quickly.

  
Aaron pulled a face,  
"Er I don't think so mate all you did was threaten to get someone to come and arrest them."

  
"Mate?" Robert said just as quick trying hardest not to show the excitement in his voice.

  
Aaron bit his lip and smiled,  
"I call everyone mate, don't get too excited." He said playfully.

Robert blinked softly not wanting anything or anyone to burst the small bubble he found himself in with Aaron. Their eyes were almost locked into each other's and they both couldn't deny the connection they felt. It was enticing and powerful.

The sound of Sophia managed to stop the moment all together and soon her heels were approaching them fast causing Aaron to pull away and cough awkwardly.

  
"There you are!" Sophia said before clinging onto Robert's arm as if to show Aaron their closeness, it was pitiful considering the amount of space they shared about ten minutes ago.

  
"I was just getting another drink." Robert said smiling down at his girlfriend.

  
Aaron turned towards the till and played with the buttons hoping that in his absence both of them would be gone.

  
"Er...hello...excuse me..." Sophia said before waving her arm out to get Aaron's attention.

  
Robert felt himself cringe, desperately wanting to simply tell her his name.

  
Aaron bit down on his lip and sighed before suddenly realising that Sophia was trying to get his attention.

  
"Yeah." Aaron said dismissively.

  
"Finally!" Sophia said before leaning back on Robert's shoulder "Did you not hear me calling you?" she continued.

  
Robert shot her a look that screamed 'you're doing it again' but it was seemingly ignored as she continued to give him a rude look that only riled Aaron up further.

  
"You didn't say my name though did ya love. Just a lot of excuse me's and hello's." Aaron said bitterly making Robert's eyes widen. No one really talked to Sophia like that.

  
Alex suddenly approached the scene tentatively,  
"Everything okay." He whispered to Aaron who was now turning red with rage.

  
"How dare you speak to me like that!" Sophia said with disbelief racing through her. Robert shook his head and stared towards the ground.

  
"It's your job, you're staff, you're supposed to serve not stand there all night!" Sophia said louder this time so her French accent was clearer.

  
"Don't mean I deserve to get talk to like a piece of shit." Aaron said trying to calm himself down.

  
"Well as far as I know you most likely stole from my boyfriend and now you're not even serving me properly." Sophia said fiercely trying to defend herself.

  
Aaron saw red and soon his finger was inches from her face. He couldn't believe how angry someone like her made him. Robert of course than stood up and stared at Aaron with disbelief in his eyes, suddenly springing to life as he tried to protect his girlfriend from the 'aggressive and rude' staff member. Aaron rolled his eyes as he watched Marie and Jack rush over and give him similar looks, as if he was some dangerous animal.

Aaron turned towards Alex who was obviously embarrassed by Aaron's sudden outburst, it was so clear to see. He frowned as he thought about the fact that he didn't even have support from his colleague, as usual Alex sat on the fence and had nothing to do or say.

  
"Let's go." Sophia said after a few minutes of fussing with her hair and making sure Aaron was made aware of her importance by flashing her expensive jewellery in his direction.

  
Sophia raced out of the bar with Marie and Jack following her leaving Robert standing by himself.

  
Aaron suddenly felt the need to explain himself, to apologise for getting so up close to the mardy cow. He could see the look in Robert's eyes, disappointment? As if the outburst of anger had managed to alter Robert's view on Aaron, he didn't like the thought of that one bit.

  
"Robert I -" Aaron said quickly his expression telling Robert that he was sorry.

  
Robert saw it, he saw that he was sorry but then he stared at the door and saw Sophia waiting for him clearly shaken by Aaron's anger.

 

She needed him.

 

"Save it Aaron." Robert said dismissing Aaron's words and leaving the bar.

 

"Well er...that went well didn't it?" Alex said trying to lighten the mood. Aaron's harsh stare back soon told he he had failed.

 

Miserably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Xx


	7. The different venue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron is still upset about events from the other night and the girls from work try to cheer him up with a night out whilst Robert has similar ideas.

Two days went by and the night was still on his mind. Aaron sighed hard, great so now Robert thought he was this violent thug too. He would have never hurt Sophia, if anything he was surprised by her reaction. Her shock and flushed face. After shouting at Aaron, he had only presumed she would give as good as she got. Obviously not.

Then there was Robert's reaction, quick and sharp. So eager to defend and protect his girlfriend. Urgh it made Aaron feel sick. The way Sophia had someone to fall back on when she didn't deserve it at all.

At least he had the comfort of his job to keep him sane, to keep his mind busy and away from Robert and his nasty partner.  
"Stop pouting like that" Clara said snapping Aaron out of his daydream as he stared blankly at the glass in front of him.  
Aaron turned towards her sharply and felt her convert almost instantly.

  
"Sorry." He said quickly.

  
"What have I told you about apologising?" Clara sighed before smiling and watching Aaron bite down on his lip.

  
He had apologised more times than he could count over the past two days. He was grateful that Clara did sack him on the spot according to Alex, turns out she didn't really react well to violence. But she had just given him a warning and a fair word, Aaron bit his tongue of course - he was angry at the way Sophia had talked to him yet he wasn't completely stupid.

He needed the job.

  
"You're not still in a mood about the other night are you?" Clara asked softly.

  
Aaron shuffled slightly almost confirming her suspicions.

  
"Listen I know you wouldn't have hurt her if that's what you're worried about." Clara said trying to understand.

  
Aaron shook his head,  
"It's just..." He said softly before pausing and trying to work out what he actually wanted to say. He had tried to look past the almost fear in Sophia's eyes as he drew closer to her. _Why was she scared?_ he had thought. But then of course he remembered the way his manager had looked at him as he walked closer, that same wariness.

He hated it, the way people seemed to want to keep their distance from the grumpy Englishman. At times the wariness served him well, he didn't get bombarded by street talkers or handed leaflets by passers by and he liked it that way, but not when he was in his work place.

The wariness only made him seem odd and hardly the hospitable host he was supposed to be.

  
"I hate the fact that she...she might have thought I...I wanted to -" Aaron continued.

  
Alex suddenly appeared,  
"She did seem to be exaggerating a bit though Aaron." He said trying to reassure him. Aaron rolled his eyes and turned towards him,  
"Why weren't you saying that when I was getting stared at like a piece of shit by their stupid friends then?" he snapped unable to listen to Alex's words of encouragement.

  
Alex blushed,  
"I could hardly -"

  
"Customers always right basically." Aaron said sarcastically before tutting and strutting away.

 

* * *

 

Robert rubbed his head as he sat at his desk at work and thought about how hysterical Sophia had been when they got home that night. She wasn't hurt nor upset by Aaron's words, if anything she seemed to have thrived off of the attention she received from Marie and Jack outside. Robert had tried to block it out, all of it.

But she was relentless, obviously feeling the need to offload her thoughts into Robert.

  
"I still can't really believe it" Sophia had said as they rested down in bed that night. She was shaking her head and playing with her hair like always.

  
Robert couldn't be bothered to even speak so just simply nodded his head in agreement.

  
Sophia turned towards Robert sharply,  
"Oh and you owe me an apology don't you think?" Sophia said leaning closer to Robert and batting her eyelids.

  
Robert suddenly lifted his head up. **_What have I done now?_**

  
"For what? I...I defended you didn't I?" He blurted out clearly frustrated.

  
Sophia blinked softly,  
"Yeah you did and I'm grateful." She said making Robert frown "But I do remember you given me a hard time about judging that Aaron" she continued.

  
Robert gulped hard, he had replayed the moment over and over in his mind - hearing the way Sophia egged Aaron on and then seeing Aaron get progressively redder in the face. At first he was back to how he felt the nights before when Sophia ridiculed Aaron - embarrassed.

Then it was fear, fear that Aaron would snap and then he did it. He did and the need to protect Sophia was deep and unwavering. Yet it wasn't a need to protect her from this violent, unpredictable bartender - more like the need to protect his mouthy girlfriend from herself.

  
"Well how was I supposed to know -"

  
"He was a violent thug who just so happened to work in a decent bar." Sophia said before scoffing.

  
By that point Robert had simply decided to ignore her and roll onto his side, shutting his eyes firmly closed as he heard Sophia mutter to herself even more.

  
He wasn't angry at Aaron, just surprised. Surprised by his reaction to Sophia's rambling. But that was it, he wasn't annoyed as such even though a part of him promoted Robert to feel nothing but rage. Aaron had caused his girlfriend some upset he supposed. He didn't mean to sound so harsh as he left and it was something he regretted as he typed away at his desk, trying to draw his attention elsewhere.

Aaron spent the rest of the day keeping quiet and focusing on work and work only. He had been avoiding Alex since his little snap at him earlier and well Alex was doing the same and rightly so. Aaron didn't want to hear any sort of explanation, he still wasn't in the mood for any of it.

  
"I bought you this." Clara said softly as she walked through to the staff room where Aaron was resting, lounging about on his break. "Coffee." she confirmed as she handed Aaron a small cup.

  
"Thanks." Aaron smiled softly.

  
Clara quickly sat next to Aaron,  
"You've been quiet...you okay?" She asked trying to skirt around the topic on her mind.

  
"You mean am I still sulking about Sophia...well yeah I suppose I am." Aaron said harshly before rolling his eyes.

  
"Why? I mean you didn't think much of her." Clara said before frowning.

But maybe I thought much of her boyfriend.

  
_**Shit, no you didn't.** _

  
_Well...yeah...you did admire him._

  
**_Admire?_ **

  
_Yeah that's the right word, isn't it?_

  
**_He was just a stranger though._ **

  
_Well...what is a stranger...you've met him more than once now._

  
**_No Aaron just shut the fuck up._ **

 

Aaron shook his head hard before rolling his head back and clearing his throat,  
"Well yeah I know but...she'll probably tell her mates and I'll have even more people being scared of the violent thug that works here." He said slowly.

  
Clara bit down in her lip,  
"Mate you seriously need some cheering up don't you." She said before rubbing his shoulder sensitively.

  
Aaron bit his lip hard, he hated feeling this down and low. A part of him wanted to be his teenage self again and just simply say 'fuck it' whenever he thought about his guilt about making Robert see him as someone who could harm his girlfriend. But he couldn't and he also couldn't deny the fact that he clearly needed cheering up somehow.

  
"How about we sack this off early and leave Alex in charge?" Clara said eagerly making Aaron smile at her excitement.

  
"We can't -" Aaron said simply.

  
"Ah I think we can actually" Clara said before pulling out her phone "I'm gonna give Zara a ring and see if she wants to come along for some drinks"

  
Aaron scoffed,  
"No seriously Clara Alex can't -"

  
"Alex has been here longer than me and you so I think he can prove himself for the night." Clara said before grinning "And anyways Fran is working tonight so he won't be alone, God we're not that cruel" she continued before dragging Aaron to his feet.

  
Aaron rolled his eyes still not sure about the idea,  
"What now?" He said quickly.

  
"Well yeah let's go have some drinks and forget about whatsherface." Clara said before rolling her head back and laughing and Aaron's expression.

  
"I thought you were in charge of here?" Aaron said before frowning softly.

  
"You're a bad influence on me" Clara said before poking out her tongue and smiling as Aaron followed her outside to tell Alex.

 

* * *

 

"Well that's me done for the day." Robert sighed before turning off his large computer and pushing our from his desk. The day hadn't been as bad as he thought, after trying to forget about Sophia and well Aaron of course it had been actually productive. Yet now is what the end of the working day and somehow Robert found himself being asked to join his colleagues for a drink.

Daniel and Raleigh. The two youngest, the two most childish and silly pair at the office who seemed to like Robert and want to invite him to most of their 'wild night outs'.

Robert had never taken them up on their offers but today something was pulling him towards a restful time away from home.

  
_**Shit did he feel bad.** _

  
But in all honesty he didn't want to go home. Not home to Sophia and her pecking.

  
It was embarrassing really, his relationship wasn't that bad was it? She was hardly beating him black and blue, he loved her still but yet he wanted to spend time away from her.

  
He knew there were issues but he didn't want to fix them just yet.

  
_**What were you waiting for?** _  
_**It's worth fixing.** _  
**_You love her._ **

  
_Do I?_

  
**_Yes._ **

  
_Then?_

  
**_She reminds you of...of him._ **

  
_Who?_

 

Aaron and they she treated him. The way he reacted. It makes me feel like shit for some reason.

Some reason....I don't know what reason just yet.

"Fancy it then?" Daniel called out for Robert as he began to leave with Raleigh.

  
Robert gulped hard,  
"Yeah why not." he said before pulling on his coat and leaving with the boys.

* * *

 

Aaron felt better almost instantly as he walked down the streets with Clara and Zara. It had been ages since he felt this free, this relaxed. He didn't get out much since he had split with Ed. Ed had the friends and the social skills. Aaron brought the smiles and the small talk but that was about it.

  
Maybe it was because he was with Ed's friends and he felt slightly out of place because now he felt completely different as he found himself enjoying himself like he hadn't before.

  
"Here?" Zara said before smiling and pointing to a small club at the corner of the street.

  
Aaron nodded his head slowly,  
"Yeah sounds good."

  
The trio were somewhat tipsy after an hour of drinking, Aaron wasn't planning on being at all wasted but he was having such a good time and the drinks seemed to be flowing.

  
Soon the thought of Sophia and her behaviour was nothing but a hazy memory and Aaron liked it that way. He felt almost numbed by the cool atmosphere and the dim lighting, it had made him appreciate Paris in a way in which he hadn't before. The city was buzzing and full of life as night began to draw in, and maybe the distraction of Aaron's tipsy haze managed to make him ignore the sight of a certain blonde walking through the door.

Robert couldn't believe it. Nope. It couldn't be. He had walked through the door of the small club and instantly he could see Aaron sitting with his profile towards him and then the two girls who he worked with. The shots in front of him made Robert back away as he thought about Aaron being drunk. _Was he an angry one?_

The tension in the small club grew as Clara suddenly caught sight of Robert and pulled a face signalling for Zara to look in his direction. Aaron lifted his head up to investigate the silence of his friends and then felt his mouth open slightly as he saw Robert standing by the bar with two men by his side. No way. He was wearing a pale blue shirt and fitting trousers, his hair was styled slightly differently - more put together. Aaron bit his lip as he imagined Robert spending time fixing it into place and making it look more presentable.

  
Aaron darted his attention towards the two men. One was taller and than the other, one more leaner and built than the other. They both seemed to be deep in conversation as Robert ordered drinks.

  
_Who were they?_

  
_How did they know Robert?_

  
_Colleagues?_

 

Aaron rolled his eyes, _why the fuck did he care?_

"Isn't that..." Clara said slowly trying her hardest to keep a straight face as she turned towards Aaron.  
"Oh that's the bloke who helped ya right..." Zara said before taking another sip of her drink. Aaron shifted in his seat, he hadn't told Zara about what had happened the other night and he didn't really plan on going into details about it all.

So instead a simple nod of his head seemed to suffice.

  
"Wonder what he's doing here?" Clara said tracing her finger over the top of her glass.

  
"Er building a fort I reckon." Aaron said sarcastic and dryly.

  
Zara more tipsy than Clara let out a small laugh and buried her head in her heads to stop herself from going over board. Aaron smiled at her softly trying to pull his mind away from Robert. It worked for a few minutes but then he could see him moving, collecting his drinks and walking to a table in the corner.

Aaron didn't want to look up again, he didn't want to see him give him a harsh stare as he remembered Sophia and the way Aaron had managed to upset her so. He couldn't help it though and with his heart racing he suddenly moved them up towards his view and met Robert's eyes.

Robert felt his eyes lock on Aaron's and his heart swirl. It lasted only a few seconds, their stare but Robert wanted to reiterate just what he was thinking I'm not angry I'm not angry I'm not angry. Aaron broke away first leaving Robert feeling confused, maybe he didn't really give a shit if Robert was angry at him.

The noise of the girls managed to drown out the thoughts in Aaron's head. Why was he looking at me like that? He didn't see any sense of anger or coldness in Robert's eyes, nothing but gentleness that made Aaron feel funny, odd, weird? It was as if he had heard Robert pour his heart out to him in a matter of seconds, it had never happened before - that understanding without any words being spoken.

For the next hour the same activity played out time and time again ranging from looks screaming how have you been? to I have something to tell you. It made Aaron feel better somehow knowing that they both seemed to be on the same page, he could see that Robert was obviously not angry at him and well he was hardly angry at him. Sophia on the other hand.

The night came to an abrupt end when of course Aaron and Robert managed to collide in more ways than one. Aaron was tipsy. Robert was tipsy. Cue an awkward conversation and beer stained clothes.

"Right one last round lads" Robert said before slamming his hand down in the table and shifting on his seat before pulling himself up and walking towards the bar. Well shuffling slightly. Just then he turned his attention to Aaron's table and couldn't help but question his whereabouts as he looked at the empty seat. Robert continued to frown and felt another sense of regret as he thought about the fact that he hadn't properly tried to at least understand Aaron's point of view from the other night.

He hadn't really made an effort to even approach him all night, just a few pathetic looks across the room that made his heart smile. Whilst still staring at the empty seat glumly Robert managed to miss Aaron walking towards him slowly and so when he did see him the surprise managed to make his tipsy self almost jump.

With beers. In his hands.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Aaron shouted as he pushed back from Robert, it was too late though and suddenly he could feel the beer seeping through his jacket.

_**Why the fuck did he throw it so high?** _

Robert had never been so embarrassed in his life.

"I...well... _shit_ sorry!" he said stumbling on his words.

"Why did you do that?" Aaron frowned as he watched Robert fidget on the spot.

"I don't know I didn't see you coming and I -" Robert said becoming flustered. His eyes suddenly fell to Aaron's clothes, stained by beer. Maybe it was the alcohol or just Aaron that made him so carefree but suddenly Robert found himself patting and wiping at Aaron's torso making him blush like a silly school kid.

Aaron bit his lip and suddenly felt the need to run straight back to his flat and hide.

"Robert you can stop now." He said bluntly trying to make Robert stop.

_**I don't want to.** _

Robert nodded his head before pulling away slowly.

"You are trained stalker or summat?" Aaron snapped suddenly.  
****

**_Shit don't snap at me._ **

"I....what?" Robert said confused by Aaron's question.

"You're everywhere I fucking go!" Aaron sighed before attempting to push past Robert and failing, the taller man was able to not let him move.

Robert's eyes fluttered.

"I didn't know you were here." He said sharply.

"Course." Aaron scoffed.

"Don't flatter yourself mate." Robert said suddenly trying to protect his image. He wasn't no stalker.

Aaron chewed on his gum before shaking his head and realising that he didn't want to argue with Robert.

"Listen I -" Aaron said quickly.

"Aaron you don't have to..." Robert said softly.

  
"I do" Aaron said intensely looking at Robert "I...I..." he said before realising that the alcohol was effecting him quite badly and he couldn't formulate what he wanted to say.

  
"We can do this another time Aaron." Robert said secretly hinting at another meeting.

Almost everything was telling Robert to simply walk away and leave the bar with his mates. If he actually planned to met Aaron then he would be taking things a bit too far right. It would no longer be chance conversations and coincidental meetings. He would have actively wanted to see Aaron. But he did didn't he. He wanted to hear what Aaron so desperately wanted to explain. 

"Another time?" Aaron asked softly.

"Yeah...tomorrow if you have a...a break or summat I...we could I don't know get a coffee or summat...so you could explain what you have to say. Sober." Robert said trying to choose his words carefully.

Aaron smiled and made Robert thankful.

"Err yeah sounds alright." He said slowly.

  
"Just meet me in the square then." Robert said before smiling.

  
"Yeah." Aaron said shyly.

  
"Great, one ish?" Robert asked.

  
"Yeah...yeah fine." Aaron said not really believing what was happening "As long as it isn't that posh one I saw ya in" he said remembering the night in the coffee shop.

Robert looked at Aaron and found himself drawn to his eyes. They were friendly and soft, the blue colour was making him almost feel lost in them, as if he was drowning in them...slowly falling...

Aaron frowned as he saw Robert stare at him contently.

_What the hell was he looking at...like that?_

"You alright?" Aaron asked causing Robert to rip his eyes away and smile towards the floor.

_Was he blushing?_

"I'm fine...yeah." Robert said shyly.

The sound of the girls leaving pulled Aaron's attention away from Robert.

"I betta go." Aaron mumbled causing Robert to nod his head quickly.

  
Aaron turned to leave,  
"See ya tomorrow then." He said quietly suddenly shy and reserved.

  
"Tomorrow then." Robert nodded before returning to his friends.

 

  
Maybe being friends with Aaron was on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise next chapter will have a deep and meaningful! I hope you enjoyed this chapter though! Xx


	8. A well needed conversation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron are finally able to chat to each other properly and Robert is surprised by how easy it is to talk to Aaron.

 

Aaron had a hangover.

It was a bad one but he couldn't help but feel slightly cocky about it. It had been a long time since he had a decent hangover from a good night out. Not just a lonely night filled either sad songs and endless bottles of beer.

Of course he didn't remember much and there were parts still hazy but he did manage to remember Robert turning up and him being angry at first, and then calm in his presence. He remembered feeling odd.

"Last night was..." Clara said slowly rubbing her head.

  
"Memorable." Zara said before groaning.

  
"I was actually going to say...forgettable considering I don't remember a lot..." Clara said causing the others to laugh.

  
"How did we even get home?" Zara chuckled "I was pretty much out of it."

  
"Yeah so was I." Clara said before watching as Aaron entered the room.

  
"Aaron...care to enlighten us about are journey home last night?" Zara said before cringing.

  
Aaron bit down on his lip, he did remember having to be the responsible one at the end of the night, piling his friends into a taxi in the middle of the night in Paris.

  
"Just pushed you two into a taxi and...well had a fight with the bloke who didn't speak a word of English." Aaron said before scratching his head and rolling his eyes.

  
"How dare he not speak English in France!" Clara said sarcastically.

  
"Oh I do remember your beer stained jacket...I think I must have buried my head into you at one point." Zara said before cringing.

  
Clara opened her eyes wider,  
"Yes! I remember that." She said loudly.

  
Aaron titled his head to one side,  
"Yeah...had a bit of an accident at the bar." He mumbled.

  
"That Robert was there wasn't he?" Zara said without thinking. Aaron pulled his head up as he suddenly remembered that he had agreed to meet Robert for a coffee, to explain himself.

Explain what he didn't really know nor remember but something told him it was about his argument with Sophia.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Aaron spent the rest of the morning frequently looking up at the clock and wondering when it was time for his break. He was nervous about seeing Robert.

He had seen him many times hadn't he?

But their conversation were always quite short, misunderstood, confusing. How was he supposed to have a nice little drink with him at lunch time, he was a stranger and a part of him questioned why exactly he was even having to explain himself. The other part wondering why exactly Robert wanted him to.

Finally after a couple of hours filled with cleaning surfaces and checking wine cases Aaron finally asked to take his break. It was nearly one o'clock and something told him that Robert had wanted to meet at about 'one ish'.

"Clara...can I take my break now?" Aaron asked tentatively.

  
"Yeah sure" Clara replied before serving a customer.

  
Aaron walked out into the crisp air, sweet and inviting and nothing like Yorkshire. It was something he did truly admire about the city, he couldn't deny its vibrancy yet calmness. It wasn't like busy London or slow moving Yorkshire, it was somewhere in between at this time of day.

  
Aaron walked up towards the square before resting his head back on a small bench overlooking a rather old building that Aaron had never noticed. The thought made him chuckle, he had been living there for almost three years and yet he never really admire such things.

  
"Admiring the view?" Robert said suddenly appearing in front of Aaron and blocking the old building ahead.

  
Aaron gulped hard,  
"Not anymore." He teased causing Robert to chuckle and smile in his direction.

  
"Fancy a coffee." Robert asked before turning his body towards the coffee shop in the corner.

  
"Less fancy than the other one." Aaron pointed out.

  
"Yeah well...I don't really like the coffee there so," Robert said, trying his hardest to break down a wall he knew Aaron was putting up.

  
"Me either." Aaron smiled before staring at Robert and blinking softly. They stayed like that for a least thirty seconds, staring and smiling not saying much at all but thinking lots.

It was Aaron who first pulled out of his little trance and gestured towards the shop.

Aaron went to take a seat near the window wanting to have something to look at other than Robert. Well that sounded bad didn't it, what he meant was he wanted an excuse to rip his eyes away from Robert and focus on another less dazzling view.

  
"Here you are." Robert said placing a coffee in front of Aaron and causing him to frown.

  
"I should be buying you one considering...." Aaron mumbled thinking back to the other night.

  
Robert scoffed,  
"Yeah well I recall you having to walk home with beer all over you because of me." He said before grinning.

  
"So we're even then?" Aaron asked slowly.

  
"If you want to be." Robert said with a hint of flirtation in his voice. _Shit Robert stop._

  
Aaron felt his cheeks redden as so was thankful that he could simply turn his gaze towards the passers by.

  
"I want you to know I wouldn't have hurt Sophia. Ever." Aaron said softly after waiting s few more minutes.

  
Robert blinked softly as he saw the sincerity in Aaron's eyes.

  
"I know that." Robert said trying to comfort Aaron.

  
Aaron raised his eyebrows,  
"How? You don't even know me." He said trying to work out why Robert was so sure.

  
Robert shrugged his shoulders,  
"I don't need to know your age and address to work out whether you're the type of bloke to hit a woman."

  
Aaron nodded slowly, it made sense.

  
"I just wanted to make sure you didn't...was she actually scared?" Aaron asked referring to Sophia.

  
Robert suddenly felt the need to rush over and hug Aaron, he was so genuine and endearing and Robert wasn't used to it.  
"She was more embarrassed than anything, trust me Aaron if she was scared then I would have known."

  
Aaron let out a small shallow breath,  
"Then why did you race to protect her?"

  
"I wasn't protecting her from you per say...more like from her own gobby mouth." Robert said before smiling and causing Aaron to chuckle.

  
Aaron traced the lining of his cup,  
"Remember that night with my manager..." Robert nodded "He seemed scared of me too didn't he?"

  
Robert gulped hard staring at Aaron and only seeing a kind soul.

  
"I don't want people running away from me 'cos they think that I'm...I'm a bad bloke."

  
Robert suddenly leant in closer and grabbed hold of Aaron's hand. Aaron raised his head and stared into Robert's eyes, feeling the shock race through him as they touched and connected on a new level.

  
"I'm not running anywhere." Robert said still holding onto Aaron's hand and trying his best to show him that he wasn't scared. Not one bit. He couldn't really understand why he grabbed Aaron's hand the way he did, it was almost an instinct that took over him.

  
_Instinct to touch a strangers hand?_

  
Aaron suddenly backed away and cleared his throat, feeling himself become more and more flustered by their touch that was electrifying.

"Sophia...she hasn't said anything to your work place. I mean you didn't...get in trouble did ya?" Robert said nervously.

  
Aaron shook his head,  
"Nah...not they were alright about it."

  
Robert smiled,  
"Good."

  
Aaron shook his head and frowned,  
"I don't know why you put up with her?" he said bluntly.

  
Robert looked up at Aaron and suddenly Aaron wondered if he had gone too far.

  
"Sorry I just mean...she seems like a lot of hard work." Aaron admitted.

  
Robert nodded his head,  
"Well yeah...I mean she is but...she's helped me more than anyone else in my life so..."

  
Aaron frowned. His intrigue was working over time now and he was itching to find out the reasons why. He didn't say anything though. He just continued to nod his head and waited to see of Robert would continue.

  
"I was in a bad place." Robert mumbled. Aaron was thankful that he had added something but then suddenly anxious about what the whole 'dark place' thing meant.

  
He didn't say anything again and this time Robert dropped it, deciding against delving into his past.

 

* * *

 

 

Another few minutes went by and the conversation had managed to become light and airy again making Aaron smile.

  
"I guess this means we're mates then." Aaron mumbled suddenly looking back at the man opposite him.

  
Robert felt his hear almost skip a beat,  
"I though you didn't want to be mates?" he said not resisting the need to be his smug self.

  
Aaron bit down on his lip,  
"Well er...that was before...

  
_You fucking touched me and I felt something that I haven't felt since Ed first kissed me._

 

Desire.

  
"Before we had a chat." He decided, realising that the latter was probably the best thing to say.

  
"Hardly a deep and meaningful." Robert said flashing his smile again.

  
Aaron pulled a face.

  
"Something tells him that you don't really do deep and meaningful though." Robert stared after seeing Aaron almost cringe.

  
"I don't really do mates too." Aaron said quickly.

  
Robert nodded his head, knowing the feeling.

  
"I had some back home, and now with the girls I work with but that's about it."

  
"Back home?" Robert said suddenly full of intrigue.

  
"Yeah hard to believe I wasn't born and raised in Paris right?" Aaron said before sipping his coffee and smiling at Robert.

Aaron and Robert continued to laugh and joke about things, nothing too serious and Robert made sure he didn't even mention Sophia's name as they bounced back anecdotes.

  
"...and then of course Alex dropped the whole lot!" Aaron said finishing up a story about his first night working the bar.

  
"Alex?" Robert frowned.

  
"The bloke from the other night who you asked to count the money." Aaron said smiling.

  
"Oh him." Robert said before remembering the useless man who stood by Aaron and did nothing to help but stare around.

  
"Yeah." Aaron said sipping his coffee "He seemed to know you." he said secretly teasing Alex.

  
"Know me?" Robert said trying to remember who this Alex was.

  
"Apparently you were really quite friendly with him..." Aaron said trying his hardest to provoke some sort of reaction out of Robert. A part of him wanted to know if he did have feelings for Alex in the past, after that touch he needed to know.

  
Robert suddenly realised what he meant,  
"Er...no more friendly than any one else, he did sorta try it on though." He said before pulling his face "That was ages ago shit I didn't even notice him." He continued suddenly feeling bad.

  
"Got the wrong end of the stick." Aaron nodded suddenly a part of him feeling sad.

  
"Yeah well I'm straight so." Robert said before instantly regretting it. He should have just said he was with Sophia but he didn't want to mention her name.

 

Shit. He wasn't straight, he...he...

  
**Yeah you are.**

  
_Not entirely. Remember those boys..._

  
**You were young and trying stuff out.**

  
_What about now?_

  
**What about it?**

  
_Aaron._

  
**We're just mates.**

  
_Mates? You felt something more then mates when you held his hand._

  
**I'm straight.**

  
_You're bisexual. You always have been._

  
**You've never even had a relationship with a man, not properly.**

  
_It dosent matter._

  
**It does.**

  
_It dosen't._

  
**....hang on, what makes you think that Aaron is even gay?**

  
_Shit._

 

Robert didn't want to sound rude or stereotypical but Aaron didn't scream gay. In his time Robert had been able to suss out the gay blokes when he fancied some action, but Aaron was just a puzzle.

An enigma that he couldn't solve.

 

* * *

 

 

"You got...a big family?" Robert asked trying to change the subject.

  
Family, well that was a sore point.

  
"Pretty big yeah..." Aaron mumbled "I don't see them that much though..."

  
Robert frowned,  
"How comes?"

  
Aaron gulped hard, the real reason behind him suddenly leaving was something that he didn't like to talk about it. Aaron had left, Adam was saved, Chas was distraught but at least he wasn't spending his days locked up for a crime he didn't commit, at least he was safe.

  
"Lost touch when I moved here." Aaron said, it wasn't a lie. "What about you?"

  
"Er...well I see them every few years. I talk to my sister and step mum a lot though." Robert said wondering why exactly he had bought up the topic of family when he hated discussing it.

He had left on bad terms and it had taken a long time for Victoria to get back into contact with him, by that time though Robert was touring the world having fun and trying to forget about his life back home. He was ashamed to speak to her when he found himself living on the streets of Paris, he didn't want her help nor his brother's who seemed to relish in the thought of Robert ignoring Victoira. Then of course he met Sophia and he got back into contact, but it wasn't the same. Victoria had grown, matured, fell in love and he had missed it all. She was his sister and he loved her but he hated the fact that he didn't know her.

  
"I don't really um...make that much of an effort though, I mean we're family but-"

  
"I understand." Aaron said simply.

  
Robert smiled simply, he didn't tell a lot of people about his family. Sophia was under the impression that he talked to them as much as he could. But Aaron seemed to get it, just get it in a way that no one had before.

  
Aaron just got Robert.

Aaron craned his head towards Robert and read the time on his stylish watch,  
"Shit I need to get back." He said quickly.

  
Robert blinked softly realising that so did he.

  
"Listen I'm glad we had this chat." Robert said putting his heart on the line "Mate"

  
Aaron smiled softly,  
"Same here...next time you're...you know free...I...there's a pint for you waiting at the bar." He said shyly.

  
Robert blushed,  
"Yeah I'd like that." He said before nodding his head and mumbling a quick goodbye.

  
Aaron suddenly caught his breath before deciding to take the plunge,  
"Better get your number so I can make sure it's ready for you when you get there"

  
**_Shit what a fucking stupid reason._ **

  
Robert smiled before handing over his phone and watching as Aaron saved his name and the saved Robert's into his own.

  
"Here you go." Aaron smiled before passing his phone back and locking his eyes on Robert.

  
"Bye then." Robert said softly.

  
Aaron watched as he left and suddenly felt able to breathe again, he had been trying to keep his cool but he couldn't any longer.

 

Robert and him were friends now, mates who knew stuff about each other and the thought made him smile like a freakin kid.


	9. That one night (part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert sets out for a night out after an argument with Sophia and Aaron's busyness.

  
Robert became busy at work for the next three days and so he grew more and more thankful for the fact that he had Aaron's number and could communicate with him that way. He missed him already but whenever he did, he quickly sent him a text and eagerly awaited a reply.

 

Robert wanted to text him as soon as he walked out of the coffee shop that day, a small little message. But he waited, tried his hardest to try fight the urge until he got back into work. He caved as he thought of nothing else but the sight of Aaron's blue eyes and his small smile that made him feel overwhelmed.

 

He suddenly pulled out his phone and traced his finger over Aaron's name now saved in his phone.

 

**To Aaron:**

**Might pick you up on that free beer later if you don't mind.**

 

Robert bit down his lip before hovering over the text and pressing send before he could think about it even more. He stared at the text until he quickly saw Aaron typing back. Was he just as eager.

 

**To Robert:**

**One free beer and remember it's French.**

 

Robert smiled as he looked down and saw the message, remembering the small talk he had with Aaron before.

 

**To Aaron:**

**You sure I can't persuade you to give me two free ones?**

 

Robert smiled even bigger as he looked down and saw Aaron already responding.

 

**To Robert:**

**You'd have to earn it.**

 

Robert flushed bright red. Surely he was misreading the signs, he wasn't flirting with him - was he?

 

Robert was all set and ready to leave work that night and join Aaron for a drink when of course as luck would have it, his boss suddenly piled a whole load of paper work on him.

 

Robert felt odd as he realised that his first thought, first person to tell about him staying behind after work wasn't in fact has girlfriend probably waiting for him at their home, but Aaron. The feeling felt right at first as he searched for Aaron's name and told him he would be able to make it.

 

**To Aaron:**

**Boss has jumped a pile of work my way, won't be able to come for those free pints.**

 

It was only he pressed send and went back to work did it suddenly dawned on him, _what about Sophia?_

 

 _Aaron wasn't replacing her was he?_ He surely wasn't his priority, he was just a mate.

 

**To Robert:**

**That's fine mate, closing up early anyway and I think it was only one pint that was free.**

 

Robert smirked as he read it - like always. Before he knew it he was replying with the same level of...flirtation? that Aaron had shown before.

 

**To Aaron:**

**Trust me I would have earned it.**

 

* * *

 

That next night Robert went home with an almost permanent smile on his face, content with his day and firm in the knowledge that he had made even more steps with Aaron. The steps though were unclear on what direction and destination they were actually heading. He had spent the day texting him and sending pictures of his boring workload as Aaron did the same, Robert wondered whether or not to surprise Aaron and turn up at the bar after work but something held him back. He didn't want to seem too eager now.

 

Opening the door of his flat Robert was immediately met by Sophia. He felt a sudden surge of guilt race through him as he stared at her, smiley and bright. He had abandoned her slightly, but the fact that she hardly seen to care made him feel even sadder about it all. They were so distanced and Robert knew the fact now more than ever.

 

"Good day at work?" Sophia asked before wrapping her arms around Robert tightly and kissing him on the cheek.

  
Robert stared back in surprise - _why was she in such a good mood?_

  
"Er...yeah okay I suppose." Robert mumbled as he went to sit back on the sofa and rest his head.

  
Robert felt Sophia almost beam at him as he walked towards the kitchen area and pulled a tray out of the oven.

  
"I made your favourite..." Sophia called out causing Robert to smile, trying to hide his obvious confusion.

  
"Thanks..." Robert said tentatively.

  
Robert looked down before biting his lip and thinking hard.

 

_Had he missed something?_

 

_Anniversary of some sort?_

 

_Promotion at work?_

 

_Had she mentioned cooking earlier that morning?_

 

His mind was blank and he couldn't help but feel incredibly bad about it all.

After ten minutes Robert found himself sitting opposite Sophia who was still smiling at him.

  
"Robert." Sophia said softly.

  
Robert gulped hard,  
"Yeah..."

  
"I've been thinking..."

  
Shit. Robert had heard that before 'I've been thinking' was usually followed by the usual...'we should get a better apartment' or 'you should ask for a promotion'. Suddenly it dawned on him, wait she wasn't thinking about ending it, _was she?_ Maybe it had been clear to hear - the distance between them. Maybe she had realised that things were different and that they might not be working out. Robert felt a pang of guilt hit his stomach as he realised that he didn't feel as distraught by the idea as he should have.

  
Sophia bit down on her lip before pulling Robert's hand towards hers,  
"What about if we try for a baby?"

  
Robert nearly chocked, not quite ready to believe what his girlfriend was actually saying. **_A baby?_**

 

Robert felt his heart rate increase as he imagined Sophia becoming pregnant with his child, what would happen to them.

 

Maybe it would calm her down, somehow mellow the fiery red head he lived with or maybe it would send her hormones into overdrive and cause her to act demanding and suddenly needy. Robert just felt like a dick as he thought about it in his head, but it was all true.

 

Robert had always admired the way Sophia could easily get on just fine without him, being incredibly independent. If anything Robert had always been the slightly needy one, the one who needed reassurance of her love - especially at the start. But now they had grown as people and both of them were independent individuals who clearly saw their relationship differently.

 

It was as though Sophia was smiling with rose tinted glasses on as she admired their relationship at the moment whilst Robert squinted through dark lenses as he tried to make out any positives still left. He couldn't deny the fact that he felt strained in his relationship, it was unhealthy at times too. He couldn't bring a baby into the mix, not now.

  
"Sophia I -" Robert said finally.

  
Sophia rolled her eyes as if she knew what Robert was going to say,  
"Listen I know we've been a bit....but you know I think that this could do us some good." Sophia said as if though she was referring to a package holiday deal or something.

  
Robert stared back wide eyed,  
"This is a baby we're talking about not some spa day." He said raising his voice a little louder and realising how naive Sophia was sounding.

  
"I know, but -" Sophia said slowly.

  
"Why? Why do you want a baby?" Robert asked trying to understand her reasons.

  
Sophia hesitated before staring at Robert,  
"Well we aren't married..." Robert frowned wondering what marriage had to do with all of it. Sophia and him had talked about it before and she had obviously dropped hints but Robert remembered clearly the way he dropped hints back about not being ready yet, and that was that.

  
"What's that go to do with anything? Are you saying we need to get married before we have a baby?" Robert asked confused, his heart suddenly racing at the thought.

  
"No! I'm just saying, we've been together a long time now and...what have we got to show for ourselves?" Sophia moaned.  
Robert stared at her in disbelief, not quite believing what she had just said. Suddenly any ounce of guilt or sadness he felt about almost letting Sophia down by declining the idea simply faded as he realised that she didn't want a baby either, she just merely wanted to show off the progression in her relationship. He felt sick as he realised how messed up it sounded.

  
"So you're telling me that you would happily bring a child into this world, just so you can show people how serious we are?" Robert said in shock.

  
Sophia darted her eyes towards the floor and then back up to Robert,  
"Jesus Robert why do you have to make it sound that way?"

  
"Because that's what you're saying!" Robert snapped.

  
"I'm simply saying that -"

  
"We either get married or have a baby, anything to prove to your friends and your dad that we have a future." Robert said raising his voice and waving his arms about wildly.

  
Sophia walked towards him and suddenly had tears in her eyes,  
"Don't we?" She said softly.

  
Robert ripped his eyes away from hers and shook his head, he hated seeing her cry. Suddenly the thought of seeing Aaron and offloading made him feel better, he knew for sure that as soon as he left the flat one of Sophia's friends would be round consoling her so why couldn't he do the same. Robert walked towards the door picking up his jacket and he raced out into the night and towards 'La Rouge Rosa'

 

* * *

 

 

Robert sighed as he walked towards the Main Street and set his sights on the bar that Aaron was working in. His mind was working over time, thoughts in his mind filling and filling until he felt sick. He couldn't help but think about Sophia's suggestion and her selfish and ridiculous reasons behind it all. They had talked about children, like any couple but they had both never felt the urgency to start a family. Sophia was always a business woman with a plan and too busy to settle with a family, Robert loved that about her and the whole idea of children was something he had always thought Sophia and him were in agreement with.

 

Obviously not.

  
Robert raked his brain as he suddenly wondered if Sophia had been dropping hints without him even realising and if so - for how long? Was he just too wrapped up in his friendship with Aaron to even realise the signs?

 

Robert pulled open the bar door and was suddenly struggling to adjust to the dark smoky lighting and the cooling atmosphere. Instantly his shoulders relaxed and he felt more calm about everything. Robert stood by the door as he looked out for Aaron. He didn't really know why he wanted to see Aaron so badly, why exactly he had just up and left and raced to find him. Why did he think that Aaron would give a damn about his relationship troubles with the woman who belittled him. He couldn't help but feel like an idiot as he continued to look out for him, moving more into the centre of the building as he did so. Robert jumped as he suddenly felt a strong hand squeeze his shoulder sending electric impulses through his body.

 

Instantly his body told him it was Aaron, there was no question about it.

 

Robert turned around sharply and smiled as he saw Aaron staring back. His hair was full of gel and his eyes were still that beautiful blue colour that he had admired shyly time and time again. Of course he was dressed in all black but Robert could see that he was sporting a small wrist band, green and sticking out from his normal attire.

  
"What you doing here?" Aaron asked before looking at Robert and then back at the bar where Fran was working.

  
Robert shuffled on his feet,  
"I...I was -"

  
Aaron suddenly told himself to change the topic as if the question wasn't something Robert was comfortable with answering just yet.

  
"Drink?" Aaron said sharply causing Robert to nod as he followed Aaron and sat opposite his direction on the bar stools, watching attentively as he saw Aaron retrieve a beer from the small fridge. Admiring the view.

 

Shit, well not admiring but...maybe enjoying the view of Aaron's arse as he bent further down and struggled to lift the bottle from the rack.

 

  
Robert couldn't explain it. He couldn't understand what he was feeling inside as he continued to stare at Aaron who was now walking towards him with his beer. He had (without giving much thought) decided to mosey on down to the bar in hope to see Aaron. Excitement and anticipation had filled his insides as he pulled the bar door open as if he was meeting someone incredibly important. Aaron was just Aaron, just a friendly face and someone who Robert could chat to whenever he was at a loose end. When Sophia was being Sophia or when work was being work.

 

At first their meetings were coincidental and rare and Robert could cope with that, he could cope with the fact that he was only bumping into the intriguing man by chance. But then he was arranging to meet him, seaking him out and exchanging numbers as if they were best friends. Robert hated how quickly he was finding himself wanting to become enthralled in Aaron's life, it was a ludicrous thought but nonetheless it didn't escape his mind, it couldn't.

 

  
"Here you are..." Aaron said softly as he passed Robert's beer over. For a brief moment, very brief Aaron found his fingers brushing against Robert's and he couldn't help but try to hide his blush. Robert's eyes widened as he felt a tingle race through him and he saw Aaron hiding his face. The moment was small but monumental.

 

  
"Thanks." Robert said before nodding his head and taking a sip "still French then?" he said before peering at the label.

  
"'Fraid so..." Aaron said before shrugging "I've tried telling the others but they won't budge."

  
Robert let out a small laugh before looking towards the counter and looking sullen once more. Aaron frowned as he saw his expression.

 

_Why was he looking so sad?_

  
"Hey...you alright?" Aaron asked before tilting his head and frowning.

  
Robert lifted his head before blinking softly. He was thankful that Aaron had picked up on his odd mood within a matter of minutes. It was refreshing and Robert suddenly didn't feel the need to hold back about anything.

  
"No not really..." Robert said slowly before looking into Aaron's eyes "Trouble at home."

  
Aaron cleared his throat and tried to be supportive despite the fact that the topic was leaning towards Sophia.

  
"I'm sure it will work out..." Aaron said before offering a small smile. He didn't know what else to say.

  
Robert shook his head,  
"I doubt that." He scoffed loudly.

  
Aaron tilted his head towards one side,  
"Look whatever she's done...I'm sure deep down...really deep down." Robert let out a soft chuckle "She loves you and well you know you...you have to make it work...right?" He said before sighing.

 

_Why was he feeling sad about saying all this? About trying to help Robert repair his damaged relationship?_

  
Robert was truly touched by the way Aaron seemed to look past his anger towards Sophia and just merely tried to comfort Robert as best he could. No one had ever done something like that before for him. Not even Sophia had managed to push her feelings to one side in regards to anything in their relationship. Robert bit down on his lip before leaning in closer and suddenly overwhelmed with the need to finally admit to what he was burying deep inside.

  
"I'm hardly innocent..." Robert whispered. Aaron frowned in his direction wondering what exactly he meant "I'm...I'm having an affair..." Robert continued making Aaron stare at him with even wider eyes.

  
Well _shit_ I wasn't expecting that, Aaron thought as he looked at Robert.

  
Robert couldn't believe what he had just said, he was actually openly admitting to what the thought inside, so someone else.

 

This was rare shit.

  
"Well...not like that. Nothing's happened but, but emotionally...emotionally I feel like we...we just connect." Robert whispered further into Aaron as he saw him become more confused.

  
"I think about...about us and it's not fair on Sophia." Robert said before backing away and deciding that indirectly telling Aaron about his feelings wasn't the correct approach.

  
Aaron felt a pang in his stomach as he suddenly felt hurt by it all. He didn't want to admit to what he was really, honestly feeling so of course he just stared back and tried not to look so shocked. He suddenly thought about all the times he had been with Robert and wondered whether or not Robert had been using their meetings as some sort of cover up. If he had told Sophia that he was with his friend Aaron whilst he went around sharing meaningful conversations with his lover, then it explained why she disliked him so - her boyfriend was supposedly spending all this time with him.

Maybe she was the jealous one.

  
"How long have you felt like this?" Aaron said after a few minutes of silence.

  
Robert hesitated before answering,  
"I've thought about getting to know them since I met them." He said before smiling and thinking back to the grumpy English bloke he helped that night in the rain. "And then I realised that...that it wasn't just...just friendship. I think about them all the time, I shouldn't." he said shaking his head and pulling away.

  
Aaron shook his head,  
"How does she feel?"

  
Robert pushed back. _'She'_

  
Robert shook his head and studied Aaron's face, shit he had no idea what he was thinking. He was like a freakin enigma machine.

  
"I dunno.." Robert said glumly before sipping his beer and shaking his head.

 

Aaron darted his eyes towards Robert and saw him still looking sad about it all. He didn't want to feel sorry for him, if he was lying to Sophia and himself then he was a right idiot. But it still didn't stop Aaron wanting to wrap his arms around Robert and hold him tightly. In a way he wanted to protect him from these women in his life that seemed to causing him so much heart ache. For a second Aaron let his mind wonder as he thought about how he would have reacted if he was the girl he was 'emotionally connected' with.

 

He smiled like an idiot in the middle of the bar as he realised that he would have confessed to feeling the same.

 

"Aaron!" Alex shouted from the back causing Aaron to be pulled out of his daydream.

  
"Think you're needed..." Robert said slowly pointing at Alex.

  
Alex suddenly entered the main bar and rolled his eyes,  
"There you are!" he yelled before turning towards Robert and smiling softly.

  
Robert shifted on his seat realising that this was the Alex that had a crush on him. Great.

  
"Yeah, what do you want?" Aaron asked irritated that Alex had interrupted whatever moment he was sharing with Robert.

  
"Delivery? Driving with me to collect? Now?" Alex said waving his arms around and trying to jog Aaron's memory.

  
Aaron rolled his eyes before nodding his head slowly, remembering the conversation they shared earlier about going together to the salers.

"Shit I forgot!" Aaron sighed before rolling his head back.

  
"Yeah well we need to leave now before it shuts so..." Alex said after looking down at his watch.

  
Aaron looked towards Robert who was quietly sipping his pint and tapping away at the bar, he felt bad leaving him on his own like that when he obviously wanted to talk to him. To offload to a friend about what was bothering him but then he looked at Alex and saw the desperation in his own expression, he knew he could have brushed Alex off but him being a pushover meant that Aaron would feel guilty about it later.

  
"Fine alright." Aaron mumbled causing Alex to march back through the office and collect the order receipts.

  
Robert gulped hard as Aaron looked at him intensely, trying to show how sorry he wasn't.

  
"Hey it's fine" Robert said waving an arm out in front of him. Well it wasn't fine, it was the opposite but he didn't want Aaron feeling guilty about doing his job.

  
"Sorry." Aaron sighed "I probably won't be back till late." He said quickly.

  
"I'll...I'll text ya when...to see...I mean -" Robert said struggling the right words to tell Aaron that he wanted to continue their conversation.

  
"How about I text you and we have a proper chat so you can tell me properly about it all yeah...?" Aaron said before biting his lip and referring to Robert's feelings for this other woman. Robert smiled softly, grateful that Aaron was somehow able to read his mind.

  
Alex suddenly reappeared clutching a folder and calling for Aaron again. Aaron muttered the word prick in Robert's direction as he heard Alex continue to call for him causing Robert to laugh for a few seconds. Aaron rolled his eyes and sighed as he picked up his jacket and walked out of the bar.

 

* * *

 

 

Robert sat alone in the bar until Fran and Zara made an appearance. By the time they were at the bar, the place was busy again. Full of people who wanted drinks and Robert was grateful that he was able to hide into the crowd and avoid any awkward conversations with Aaron's work colleagues.

 

The vibration in Robert's pocket made him startle, almost instantly he knew that Sophia was messaging.

 

**From Sophia:**

**Babe come back so we can talk things through, I'm only trying to do the best thing for our future, please try and understand. Xx**

 

It was longer than her normal messages and Robert could sense the sincerity. It made him feel sick as he stomach twisted with guilt, she was sorry once again and he was believing her. Robert lifted from his stool and walked out of the bar, a part of him wanted to go back and sort things out with her - laying all their shit bare and seeing how far it took them.

  
Another message came in thick and fast as Robert walked down Main Street and suddenly stopped as he fished in his pocket for his phone once again. This time it was more needy and desperate.

 

**From Sophia**

**Robert ring me? I just want to make sure you're okay!**

 

Robert rubbed a hand over his face as he looked at the time and saw that he had only been gone for an hour.

 

_She was just not letting up was she?_

 

Robert enhaled sharply as he was met with a cool breeze that made him feel dizzy. He didn't want to go home to her, that was certain. But who else did he have, he already felt like a dick for telling Aaron about this stupid idea he had created in his head about him cheating in his girlfriend and Aaron had looked at him like he was high on something. 

 

Yet despite his embarrassment - the night was still young and Robert **had** to find a way to block put babies and blue eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of stuff happens on this night...stay tuned ;)


	10. That one night (part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron finds out something about Robert.

 

Robert shook his head and kicked himself as he realised that he couldn't go home smelling of alcohol and not wanting to speak to Sophia at all. Knowing she would moan and whine until he gave in and them of course she would complain about his drinking and he would take it like an idiot because he wouldn't be able to fight her anymore.

 

He couldn't go back to the bar though, drinking alone was a sad thought and he didn't want to wait like a loser for Aaron to return after he had told him he wouldn't be back until late.

 

Robert wondered the streets for a nearly an hour before stumbling across another bar. It was small and buried somewhere down the end of a small block of buildings, the vibration of the music and the glare of the light hit Robert hard as he entered. The upbeat music made him feel queasy and it didn't take long for him to be sitting by himself in the corner of the bar downing his pint in three quick slurps. Robert, hazy from the drink, suddenly grazed his fingers down to Aaron's name and hovered over it. It didn't take long for him to foolishly press dial and he pressed the phone to his ear as he heard it ring.

  
"Hello...?" Aaron said, his voice husky and low.

  
"Hi." Robert said before giggling. _Yikes he was probably drunk now wasn't he?_

  
"Robert...are you alright?" Aaron asked his breathing quickening as he wondered why Robert was calling you.

  
Robert leaned forward,  
"It's you..." He whispered down the phone.

  
"Yeah you rang me, it's Aaron." Aaron snapped eager to find out what was going on. Robert heard a door slam over the phone and he couldn't help but wonder if Aaron was back at the bar.

  
"No...no I mean...it's you." Robert whispered, trying to explain further the conversation they had shared before at the bar.

 

Aaron suddenly leaned in to the phone closer as he heard loud music fill his ears, he hadn't heard properly but then it dawned on him.

  
Aaron felt his heart race as he began to think deeply into the two small words. No, he couldn't be trying to say...

 

  
Suddenly the phone line went dead before Aaron could do or say anything. His mind was racing with countless thoughts making him feel scared and hopeful at the same time. He had this overwhelming urge to find him, help him because obviously he wasn't completely sober and he was maybe admitting to someone Aaron felt the need to know urgently.

 

Aaron looked towards the street he was standing on. He had just come back from the delivery that had taken shorter than he thought, he was smiling as he drove back with Alex secretly wishing that Robert has decided to stay for an extra beer or two. Aaron scratched his head as he contemplated ringing Robert back and finding out where he was.

 

He didn't have a clue where to start looking but before he knew it Aaron was walking down Main Street and peering through any loud bars still open.

 

* * *

 

 

Robert couldn't believe what he had just said, how ridiculously stupid he had manage to sound. It was like word vomit really as Robert confessed to what he was trying to tell Aaron earlier. Before he actually had registered the right words to say Robert found himself ringing his number, dialling and waiting for him to pick up. Shit he just wanted to hear his voice, and the constant messages from Sophia were making him want to hear Aaron's voice even more. It was a need. A desire if you will.

 

But Robert wasn't prepared for him to answer, he thought he would still be busy at work like he was before. He was planning on leaving a voicemail, drunk dialling his friend and telling him all about how he felt. But then he did pick up, his voice overwhelmed Robert and he just shuddered at the thought of having to speak back.

 

At first the words were jumbled in his mind and the music mixed with the crowds of people made only two words stand out in his mind ' _it's you_ ' it was the only thing he could actually say. The rest would have to just wait. He had to hang up though after repeating it for a second time, after hearing Aaron's confusion and then that silence that followed. He hardly wanted to hear Aaron try and understand what the hell he was talking about, that would have been just too embarrassing.

 

Robert rubbed his hand over his face and let out a small groan as tiredness took over him. He was emotionally exhausted from it all, from the feelings and thoughts centred around a man he didn't even know was gay or not. He sounded pathetic as he thought about it, like some love sick teenager who hadn't got a first kiss yet and was pining after anyone to satisfy them, regardless of the persons attraction to them.

 

Robert turned round sharply as he saw a man staring at him and smiling. He had a scruffy beard, short black hair and blue eyes. Robert had to widen his eyes as he looked him up and down and wondered if it was Aaron. But then the man came closer and he saw that he wasn't anything compared to Aaron, his eyes were an odd dull blue whilst his hair was even shorter than Aaron's.

 

He was pleasing on the eye nonetheless.

  
"All on your own then?" the man asked Robert as he leaned over the bar. His accent was thick and French and Robert wondered if the reason why he had said the words so perfectly was because he had used them many times before.  
Robert smirked slightly wondering how exactly his half cut self had managed to get the attention of a more than average looking French bloke.

 

  
"Er...looks like it" Robert sighed hard.

 

  
The French man smirked at Robert again and gave him a suggestive look before grabbing his hand and pulling him onto the dance floor. Robert felt his heart race wildly as he began to relax and unwind under the heavy lights and blaring sound. It was as if he was twenty years old again, feeling the heat of the many rubbing against him and the sweat pouring over him. It was electric and inviting, more importantly... it was missed.

 

 His body was moving towards the man and soon they were sorta dancing to a rhythm. Suddenly Robert stared up at the man and blinked quickly, seemingly seeing Aaron in front of him rather than the man. He knew he wasn't Aaron but it didn't stop the need in him to feel a rough beard against his skin. To have the sensation flow through him that Aaron would never offer. Robert slowed down his movements as he stared into the man's eyes and imagined Aaron before softly placing his lips on his and pulling him down further as they both began to embrace each other.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Aaron stumbled around town for fifteen minutes until he found the place. Covered and secluded in the horrible part of town. He blinked quickly and held his head as he heard the music ripple through him, the place was alive with all different types of people. Aaron's eyes searched for Robert until suddenly they found him and soon his mouth was open wide.

 

 _Robert kissing a_ ** _man?_** Aaron couldn't take his eyes off him, he couldn't believe what he was actually seeing.

 

Robert was straight, he had told him that before and well he was in a relationship with Sophia wasn't he. The kiss was full of hunger as he looked at the two men embracing on the dance floor. Aaron felt unnerved as he looked at the view, a pang of hurt travelled through him as he saw them together. He had never seen Sophia and Robert so intimate and now seeing Robert with a random just seemed even worse. Even more wrong. Aaron couldn't help but charge over to them. His anger suddenly exploding as he felt somewhat betrayed by Robert who had never disclosed the information to him before.

 

_Weren't they meant to be friends?_

 

Robert suddenly felt the need to stop their embrace, having had enough of feeling his rough beard against his and tasting him. It had been years since he had properly kissed a man that way and he didn't feel anything at all. He felt empty in a bad way. Not turned on at all and more weirded out by it all. Maybe it was because he had been thinking of someone else as they embraced. Robert suddenly came up for air just as he felt a strong arm pull himself away from the man he was kissing.

 

Robert turned round and looked at Aaron who was now red and breathing quicker. _Shit, Aaron had seen._

 

  
"Aaron what...what are you doing here?" Robert asked as he felt himself become more and more flustered.

 

  
Aaron ripped his eyes away from Robert and stared at the man he was kissing moments ago. He frowned as he saw a somewhat resemblance between himself and him, but he shook his head as he tried to push the thought of the resemblance being more than a coincidence to the back of his mind.

 

  
"I came to see if you were alright. Turns out you were just fine." Aaron said sharply before looking back at Robert and watching as he avoided his stare.

 

  
Robert shook his head hating it all.

 

  
The man suddenly looked towards Aaron and held up both hands,  
"I not know...boyfriend." He said before looking at Robert and shaking his head.

 

  
Aaron blushed,  
"His not my boyfriend!" He yelled causing Robert to turn away in embarrassment. He couldn't hide the fact that he had picked up on the disgust in Aaron's voice. As if the thought made him feel sick.

 

  
Robert turned to walk away but Aaron caught him, holding onto his arm and staring up into his eyes. Robert tried his hardest to look away from him, not wanting Aaron to see his face.

 

* * *

  
"Since when were you -" Aaron yelled over the music before stopping himself and seeing Robert try and turn away again.

  
"Hey...lets get you out of here yeah." Aaron said softly, knowing that all his shouting wasn't really going to get answers from Robert.

 

Aaron walked with Robert down the deserted street, guiding him slightly as he groaned in pain about his head hurting. Aaron wanted to ask Robert about what had just happened, about his sexuality and what he meant on the phone but he didn't even know where to start.

 

  
"So...you're bisexual." Aaron stated as he looked towards Robert.

 

  
Robert felt a rush of energy travel through him but then relaxed as he realised that Aaron hadn't just naturally assumed he was gay. Once again it was as if though Aaron just understood him entirely.

 

  
"Yeah..." Robert said before kicking something on the ground. "I...but I haven't you know...been with a man for a while."

 

  
"What made you then?" Aaron asked tentatively.

 

  
Robert shrugged his shoulders,  
"I've not been tempted."

 

  
Aaron turned towards him and heard the flirtation in his voice but tried to ignore it.

 

  
"That man...was he the guy you...you said you were having an affair with?" Aaron asked as they came across a small alley way.

 

  
Robert hulted,  
"No, we haven't even kissed..." He whispered causing Aaron to nod his head, his hope was becoming greater.

 

  
Robert leant his head back against the wall of the alley way and stared at Aaron staring directly opposite him.

 

He couldn't deny it any longer. He just couldn't.

 

"When...when I rang you before and told you that it was you...I meant that it was _you_ I was...having an affair with." Robert said quickly not looking away from Aaron once and desperately wanting to see his reaction.

 

Aaron felt his heart flutter like mad. He couldn't believe what was actually happening, what Robert was admitting. He breathed slowly as he stared at Robert trying to think of what to say back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update to follow shortly guys...


	11. That one night (part three)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little steamy...

 

Robert held out his hand and tried to look at Aaron, grasping his expression and failing to understand what he was actually thinking. His heart was racing ridiculously fast and for a second he wondered if he would just take it all back, he couldn't though.

 

  
Aaron felt the blood rushing through his head as went to speak, as he went to try and explain what he felt but Robert was moving closer and still waving his hand around - probably a nervous thing Aaron noted.

 

  
"No just wait, before you say anything I just...I need you to know that I didn't plan for this to happen. For me to...to want you" Robert carried on making Aaron smile inside like an idiot "I just...I felt something when I was with you. I knew it wasn't just friendship. When I first met you I've never felt the need to help someone the way I wanted to help you, and I told myself that...that it was because I just in a friendly mood..." Robert chucked causing Aaron to do the same.

 

 

"But it was more than that. I kept seeing you and it got harder to just leave wherever I had to, I didn't want to Aaron. And then...then I was away from you and I couldn't stop thinking about you...I...just needed to see you and when I did I felt happy again. You made me happy Aaron."

 

 

Aaron tried to not have a mini panic attack in the middle of Paris as Robert told him how he felt. No one had ever said he made them happy. It felt overwhelming beautiful, that feeling knowing that someone was happy because of _you._

 

 

"I told you things...things even my family don't know...you managed to make me have all these new feelings I didn't even know existed...shit sorry I'm...I'm sorry." Aaron looked towards the floor and attempted to control his breathing, Robert noticed "You're just, just a mate. A really good one I know but...but you're in here"

 

Robert said pointing towards his head again and then down to his chest "I don't know what to do because, because I'm taken..." Robert instantly thought of Sophia and it killed him "And...shit you're probably straight and...and I'm taking this the wrong way because you probably don't even feel the same, don't even notice the way I stare at you -" 

 

 

Aaron walked closer to Robert and stared into his eyes, waning to desperately ease the panic in his voice and soothe him.  
Aaron rested his hand over Robert's chest and looked up into his eyes trying to show Robert how he felt about it all.

 

  
Robert could not quite believing that Aaron seemed to be showing him clear signs, he wasn't running away like the thought he might. He was almost certain that he wasn't alone in his feelings now and it scared him even more.

 

  
"You know the biggest mistake I made was helping you that night in the rain." Robert said softly causing Aaron to stare up and question him.

 

  
"But I don't regret it one bit because..." Robert looked down to Aaron's lips, already parted "I would have never got the chance to do this.." Robert said before crashing his lips into Aaron's and feeling a sensation he had never felt before.

 

He was almost awoken by the taste of Aaron, the feel of his body against his own and the way Aaron was tugging at his hair.

Robert let out a small groan before pulling away and admiring Aaron's face, still looking so lost and overwhelmed with a similar level of passion and lust.

 

  
"You're beautiful." Robert whispered causing Aaron to blush. Robert panted into Aaron wanting Aaron to kiss him back, almost still needing that confirmation.

 

Of course he got it three seconds later as Aaron launched back into Robert brushing his body against Robert and roaming his fingers down his torso. Robert felt a chill travel all through him as he realised he was becoming very hard. Aaron smirked as he realised and suddenly pressed himself against Robert to show him that has equally as turned on. Robert suddenly thought about the feel of Aaron's bead against his face, it was completely different to the harshness of the man's facial hair at the bar.

 

It was soft and inviting, only adding another level of comfort to their kisses. Aaron deepened the kiss as he suddenly lifted Robert's shirt up and began to touch him tenderly across his stomach. Robert returned the favour of their touches by suddenly moving his mouth towards Aaron's neck, licking and kissing the right side and feeling nothing but pleasure as he heard Aaron moan his name.

 

He liked that then.

 

  
"Keep doing it...God fuck.." Robert continued before moving his body up and down again slowly as if to find a suitable rhythm that would benefit his sucking and Aaron's work on his jeans. Robert smirked at Aaron as he feverishly bit him through his jeans. Aaron felt his heart race as he could feel his hardness growing and he started to unbutton Robert's jeans, kissing him through his undies.

 

Aaron suddenly squeezed through Robert's jeans, feeling his rock hard cock in his hands. He continued squeezing and rubbing it until Robert rolled his head back and let out a small whimper before adding _"touch it"_. Aaron licked his lips as he unbuckled Robert's belt and tried to not go completely mad as he continued sucking at his neck, sucking then licking and kissing - over and over again.

 

  
Aaron placed his arms down Robert's trousers and suddenly gripped his cock, so hard and almost vibrating with the need to be felt even more. Aaron stroked it up and down before deciding against taking it out and admiring it in all its glory - it was too cold for that. Aaron bit his lip as he began to stroke harder and harder nearly sending Robert over the edge, he was panting and Aaron could hear him moan and groan his name softly.

 

  
"Aaron...ahhh...Aaron" Robert mumbled he had never felt so turned on before, there was just something about seeing Aaron talking complete control and being able to make him feel this way just by stroking his hard one. Robert suddenly pulled him closer deciding that he would pleasure him the same way, he unbuttoned Aaron's jeans and held him at the waist before sinking his head down and gripping his cock equally as hard.

 

The two men quickened their paces as they suddenly locked eyes and felt that deep connection Robert had talked about. This wasn't about two men giving each other sexy hand jobs in the middle of the night, this was about two men finally being able to admit to their desperate need for one another.

 

The thought made Robert explode messily onto Aaron's fist, as he panted and groaned uncontrollably. No one had been able to made him come with such force like that before, leaving him completely exhausted after a simple handjob. _Fuck_. Aaron smiled as he wiped Robert over his fingers and made him suck the creamy substance as he continued to rub and squeeze Aaron frantically. Aaron came soon after, not as messily but with enough force to make Robert nearly trip over. Aaron licked himself, suddenly shy as they both panted against each other in perfect unison.

 

Their eyes locked once more and this time they kissed gently. Their was no rush.

 

  
The sound of a large group of girls turning the corner of the alley way, made them feel ridiculously conscious. Robert was the first to break from their kiss and Aaron had to try and suppress his disappointment.

 

  
Aaron pulled away as he buttoned his jeans and held onto Robert as he buckled his belt up again. They were silent as Robert ruffled his hair and pulled down his shirt whilst Aaron picked up his hoddie that had somehow landed on the floor during their intimate time. Aaron cleared his throat as he saw Robert staring at him. Aaron looked back and felt both of their bodies panting together, they were smiling and clearly completely high from what they had just done. High of kisses and come.

 

  
Robert blinked slowly feeling the need to say something reassuring after breaking away first,  
"You're amazing." He panted before playing with his hands and trying not to blush.

 

Aaron kicked the ground and smiled at him,  
"So are you..." He said without thinking.

 

  
"So er...gay then." Robert said mirroring exactly how Aaron had started the conversation before. Aaron chuckled softly as he saw Robert smiling at him.

 

 

"Yeah last time I checked." Aaron mumbled before looking towards the floor and then back up to Robert who still staring at him like that.

 

  
"I...I have to go..." Robert whispered softly, reality was kicking in and although the thought of running with Aaron to the nearest hotel and finishing off what they had started seemed incredibly satisfying, the thought of freaking out Sophia with his disappearing was just a headache.

 

  
Aaron nodded his head,  
"Yeah me too." He said before backing away and looking towards the floor. He suddenly began to feel anxious wondering if Robert would even offer to see him again.

 

 

 _Was he just done with him now? With what they had...with the friendship they had developed_?

 

  
"I'll...text you." Robert said seriously, nodding his head as he said so.

 

  
Aaron felt his heart skip a beat as he thought about it all. Robert still wanted to see him, it wasn't just a stupid grope in a grotty back street alley - _right?_

 

  
"Yeah..." Aaron said before nodding and walking away from Robert and the round the corner of the street.

 

  
Robert felt his heart ache as he watched him leave, he wanted him so badly. Apart of him had wondered if his desire to be with Aaron was like all the other times before, all those times in his youth where a quick fumble with a bloke would be able to satisfy his need. But now as he watched him leave he realised that he wanted to actually continue talking, just chatting away about anything with the younger man.

 

It didn't matter what.

 

Robert quickly chased after Aaron, breaking into a light run as he saw Aaron walking away slowly, Robert spun him round quickly as he grasped him and kissed his lips once more, soft and loving.

 

Aaron returned the feeling and smiled to himself, realising that the gesture from Robert was his way of saying goodbye even though he didn't want to. Aaron wondered for a minute, questioning whether to throw caution to the wind and simple give into his need. But Sophia fell to his mind and he felt guilty. He didn't even know why, he hated her but still.

 

  
Aaron grabbed hold of Robert's hand and squeezed it softly, his way of saying the same exact thing.

 

Robert walked home, feeling a sense of satisfaction mixed with deep want and need for Aaron, he had been kidding himself as he thought that maybe one intimate moment with Aaron would be able to scratch the desire he felt and put a stop to it all. If anything it had only unleashed a fury of emotions, hungrily wanting to be met.

 

_Shit Robert had it bad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...that happened...the boys got a little hot and heavy didn't they?!


	12. Harsh reality is a bitch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A N G S T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while guys, I hope you enjoy nonetheless! Xx

Robert smiled as he woke up the next day, he was still acting like a silly teenager as he tried to gasp his surrounding. He wasn't in his bed, he couldn't feel Sophia's silky soft skin clambering at him, or hear her soft breathing. She wasn't with him and he wasn't with her. He remembered almost instantly why he wasn't.

 

He had came him home late, stinking of beer and Aaron. She approached him tentatively and attempted to wrap her long arms around him. Robert had pushed her away at once. He told himself that it was because he was still angry, still disgusted in her selfishness. He was lying. It was because he feared that she would taste him on her lips as they embraced, or feel the slight graze around his jaw from his stubble as they kissed.

  
He had carried in pushing her away until her sobbing was replaced with shouts and insults. He expected them all...

 

  _'Why do I bother with you?'_

 

_'_ _You're a coward for running away.'_

 

_'You love making me out to be the bad guy don't you!'_

 

  
It was all the same, over and over again until she realised he wasn't biting her bait at all. Then she had left it, walked into their room and slammed the door shut. That was the end of it and Robert was finally able to think...sit and think about it all...about Aaron and what had happened.

 

The force of his kiss and the way he felt against him. Robert kicked off his shoes before laying back on the sofa and placing the blankets over him. He was worn out, exhausted from the thinking in his head and although a small part of him felt the need to make things better with Sophia still, the fact that Aaron was in his mind more than she was told him all he needed to know. How could he sleep in the same bed as her after what he had just done.

  
**_How could you...?_ **

  
_I wanted to..._

  
**_So...._ **

  
_I needed to just know..._

  
**_Know what?_ **

  
_How it felt to hold him..._

  
**But that's not it is it? You still want him.**

  
_No...I can't have him, I know that._

  
**_That's not what I said._ **

 

Robert resisted the urge to linger his fingers at his lip. Instead he pulled his head down, the covers over him and feel asleep.

 

Robert pottered around the next morning, deciding to wake up that bit earlier in order to avoid an awkward exchange with Sophia. He told himself he was hardly ready to forgive her, he was hardly ready to forgive himself.

 

* * *

 

 

Aaron raced into work the next day, he was _late_ and had spent the morning running around searching for a spare top. All his others were either too creased or dirty. Aaron hadn't got much sleep the night before, he was too alive with the feel of Robert against him to even think about sleeping. He felt as though if he shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep, he would somehow wake up and realise it was all a dream.

 

He didn't want it to be a dream.

 

He had his suspicions about Robert from the very first time he had met him, his smile was too generous and his looks lasted too long to just be viewed as friendly - but who was he to judge. Especially when he turned up with a tall red head on his arm.

 

  
It didn't stop the niggling though, the intense wonder he felt whenever he looked at Robert. As he began to see him more and more the feeling only grew inside as he felt himself seeing things that probably no one else had bothered to notice about Robert. When he had felt his lips on his last night it was as if everything had climaxed all together and resulted in this hot tangly mess that they found themselves in. He still didn't know what to make of it, but he knew for sure not to get his hopes up.

 

Of course he wanted to believe that Robert had been telling the truth, that he did feel that way about him and that he did think about him all the time. Those words made Aaron smile as he thought about how honest they seemed the night before as he stared into Robert's eyes. But the cool air of the day set about a harsh reality. **Sophia**.

 

Robert was seemingly a bisexual man who had finally scratched the itch that was bothering him for weeks. That constant thing in his life, that evolved from a welcomed presence to a innocent distraction from life to a friend and then... _a lover?_

 

The thoughts were jumbled in Aaron's mind as he approached his work place and tried to ignore the stares from Clara. She was smirking at him as if she knew something and a paranoid Aaron couldn't handle it. _Shit what did she know?_

 

"Where did you disappear to last night?" Clara said bluntly trying to hard her smile from Aaron.

  
Aaron gulped before looking at Alex who was silently cleaning glass,  
"Delivery with him." He said pointing at Alex and trying to act cool.

  
Clara nodded her head.

  
"After that...apparently you came back earlier than expected." Clara said looking at Alex who was blushing now.

  
Aaron frowned before glaring at Alex,  
"Yeah we did." He said bluntly. The little snitch.

  
"So you just felt like sloping off early." Clara said quickly. Aaron looked at her and relaxed slightly she wasn't angry at him in the slightest more like intrigued.

  
"I had to go somewhere." Aaron said slowly avoiding Clara's gaze.

  
"Right then." Clara said before looking towards the floor and back at Aaron "Well well next time you have to go somehow...just let me know."

  
Aaron nodded his head,  
"Yeah or I could just tell Alex over here" Aaron said bluntly causing Alex to look away "I'm sure you'd get the message that way."

  
Aaron walked away then, half storming half sloping away. He wasn't embarrassed by Alex telling off him but a small bit of him felt conscious, knowing that the others knew he had been somewhere...maybe been with someone.

 

A few hours ticked by and Aaron had got into the swing of work, avoiding Alex was easier than he thought it would be because of course Alex was too much of a coward to approach him. The business of the bar stopped him from thinking about him. About Robert but then sometimes his eyes would look towards the bar, look towards the stool that Robert had been sitting in before and he would have to catch his breathe suddenly, the feeling somewhat overwhelming.

 

Clara was in her usual gossipy mood but neither Zara or Fran were around to satisfy her needs, so she was boring Aaron with her talk. He didn't mind though, not really. In a way her chatter had stopped the memories inside him from filling up to the brim and spilling out, memories of last night, of Robert.

  
It was only when he couldn't hear Clara's sweet voice that he felt his heart racing and he wondered what was wrong. He turned to her and frowned not understanding the look on her face as she stared at him, her eyes wide and transfixed on him.

  
"What?" Aaron chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

  
Clara gulped hard,  
"Someone got lucky last night." She giggled before covering her mouth with her hand.

  
Aaron's felt his face drop suddenly. _She knew, how?_

  
_Deny. Deny. Deny._

  
"What are you on about?" Aaron said shrugging her off and going back to cleaning some glasses.

  
Clara bit down on her lip before pointing to Aaron's neck and smirking,  
"That." She giggled.

  
Aaron stared back wild eyed, how could he have not noticed the noticeable mark left after Robert's sweet sucking and tender kisses around the area. He had been in such a rush when he left that morning he didn't even try and attempt to cover it up.

  
Aaron pulled away and shook his head. _Now what?_

  
"It's...er..." Aaron stammered as he tried to hide it from her.

  
Clara put out her hands,  
"Hey it's none of my business." Aaron relaxed "As long as it wasn't Alex who put it there"

  
Aaron pulled a face, _Jesus what a thought._

  
Clara had the gratitude of simply leaving it after that. She didn't mention it again and Aaron was grateful that she didn't feel the need to ask questions about something he didn't want to talk about.

 

Aaron sat in the back room at lunch time, he had an hour to kill but somehow the thought of getting a coffee, or sitting by the fountain in the square just felt odd. Doing those things...alone. A small part of him let himself wonder what Robert was up to. Then he heard his phone buzz in his jacket that was hanging by the door. The noise was so faint that at first Aaron had simply not heard it. When he did though, he felt his heart thumping like mad, instantly he knew it was him.

 

It was Robert.

 

**From Robert:**

Fancy getting some lunch? I'm on a break and I think we have some things to talk about.

 

Aaron stared down at the text.  
_'Some things to talk about.'_

  
_What did that mean?_

 

Aaron frowned not being able to work out whether it was a good thing or a bad thing. It was something he supposed. He thought about Robert not messaging him at all, and the needy part of him couldn't bare it. Not after Robert had reassured him the day before. He wasn't that cruel was he. Or was he? Was he planning on telling him it was all a mistake, face to face? The feeling made Aaron feel sick, truly sick and he felt himself slowly fill with dread just by thought. He couldn't be rejected by Robert.

  
Aaron thought back to the night before, the way he had given himself to Robert when he pushed against. He hadn't kissed someone like that, hadn't touched someone like that since him and Ed had parted ways. He had been careful though, he hadn't said too much - had he?

  
Aaron cleared his throat before messaging back.

 

**To Robert:**

Okay, where?

 

He had kept it brief, being careful again and keeping his cards close to his chest. Aaron studied Robert's text again, he seemed eager to see him as if he had been longing for another meeting. God that was a bit over the top Aaron thought to himself. Maybe he was simply eager to put the whole matter to rest.

  
The matter being Aaron and what they did the night before.

  
Aaron frowned to himself as he wondered what would have happened if the noise of girls walking by hadn't pulled them apart. What would have happened next? Would Robert had pushed him against the wall and showed him how interested he really was? Would Aaron have let him?

  
Aaron tapped at his phone. It was the fact that they hadn't actually had sex that was almost acting like an irritating fly at the back of his mind. Robert had cheated on Sophia by having sexual interaction with someone else, but he hadn't gone the whole way. What if it didn't even count in Robert's eyes as cheating?

  
Aaron bit his lip and sat back on his chair as he remembered that Robert had already admitted to having an 'emotional attachment' with someone other than Sophia. An affair filled with feelings rather than sex.

 

**From Robert:**

By the fountain in ten minutes.

 

Aaron sighed hard suddenly feeling nervous.

 

**To Robert:**

See you then.

 

Aaron hesitated over the 'X' before shaking his head, that wasn't appropriate.

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as Aaron approached the small fountain his eyes were drawn to Robert. He was wearing a suit, burgundy and bold. He was holding out two coffee cups and Aaron silently cursed the fact that he couldn't use the journey to the coffee shop as time to gather his thoughts.

  
"Hi." Robert said awkwardly as he saw Aaron approach him.

  
"Hey." Aaron said equally as awkward.

  
"I bought you a coffee." Robert offered Aaron the cup and watched as Aaron nodded his head and offered back his thanks.

  
The sound of passers by made the air seem less tense but even as Robert going himself taking a seat on a bench nearby he still found himself having to guide Aaron along with him. He could sense his nerves.

  
Aaron sat down next to Robert and quickly brushed against his thigh making him brush at the small touch.

  
Robert turned towards Aaron,  
"Last night, I want you to know that...I wasn't drunk."

  
Aaron nodded his head and felt his heart race,  
"So you meant what you said?"

  
Robert nodded eagerly,  
"Yeah, I did."

  
Aaron smiled and suddenly relaxed as he realised that Robert wasn't regretting it.

  
"Say something..." Robert said suddenly feeling anxious.

  
Aaron yanked his head up and met Robert's eyes,  
"Last night was -"

  
"Amazing Aaron." Robert whispered before leaning in. He couldn't go back on his words, he couldn't deny what he felt.

  
Aaron craned his neck,  
"I was going to say unexpected." He said more bluntly than he wanted it to come across.

  
Robert sat back slowly not quite believing the harshness.

  
"What...what did you want me to say Robert...?" Aaron said slowly, it was breaking him as he saw Robert's look towards the floor.

 

He was hurt by it, he could tell.

  
Robert stayed silent.

  
"You have a girlfriend, flaunting about with her and...of course I didn't expect you to snog me." Aaron bit down on his lip before sighing hard letting out exactly what he was thinking was harder than he thought.

  
Robert was still silent and Aaron was getting frustrated.

  
"Go on then...tell me what you wanted to hear!" Aaron said moving towards Robert slightly and trying to provoke a reaction out of him.

  
Robert yanked his head up,  
"I dunno! Say you felt the same as me!" He sighed. He knew Aaron was right, he knew it was unexpected but he didn't want that to be the only feeling surrounding last night for Aaron.

  
Aaron shook his head slowly,  
"What good would that do?"

  
Robert bit his lip,  
"Just entertain me then Aaron for God sake..." He was trying to keep calm, trying to hold it together but he was breaking.

  
Aaron looked over at him and suddenly pulled him in closer, he had been fighting with himself to try and keep his feelings guarded away but how could he when Robert was spilling out all of his own.

  
"I'm sorry." Aaron whispered into his neck. They were so close now and Robert could feel himself feeling overwhelmed with just how he felt about Aaron. He could smell his manly scent and feel his heart beating as they sat on a bench in Paris and held each other tightly.

  
Robert finally pulled away,  
"I don't want you to be sorry...I want you to be honest like I'm being."

  
Aaron felt his heart race. He had to now didn't he, he had to admit to it.

  
"Last night...I've never felt a need to have someone like that before, maybe it was because you had just told me all those things and well...I felt the same way as you did."

  
Robert gulped hard.

  
"I've tried to deny it...just like you had but when you kissed me...I couldn't just ignore how I felt." Aaron said softly as he watched Robert's eyes widen.

  
Robert was smiling like mad, like a stupid school boy but he didn't even care.

  
"I don't regret one minute Robert" Aaron added slowly "Despite having to explain this Clara." He added before pointing to his neck.

Robert stared at Aaron almost horrified but still smiling like an idiot about how he had definitely left his mark last night.

 

"Shit I apologise." Robert laughed.

 

"Yeah you should." Aaron replied quickly.

 

"Hold on I don't remember you complaining last night mate!" Robert said before poking Aaron's ribs.

 

"Fair enough." Aaron sighed playfully.

 

"You're just gonna have to do the same to me." Robert said flirting with Aaron's eyes "Just so we know...just so we're even I suppose." 

 

Aaron was practically beaming at the thought.

 

"Deal." 

 

"Deal." 

 

* * *

 

  
A minute rolled by before Robert turned to Aaron again,  
"When did you know?"

  
"Know what? When I realised that I liked you?" Robert nodded "When you told me there was someone else...and I saw you kiss that bloke...that's when I knew for sure."

  
Robert cringed,  
"I don't even know why I kissed him." Aaron chuckled "Well yeah I did...'cos I imagined it was you."

  
"Well I hope that I was a better kisser." Aaron said before gently leaning against Robert.

  
"Yeah...less harsh stubble on me skin." Robert teased.

 

For a few moments Aaron allowed himself to believe that he and Robert were simply two lovers enjoying a quiet lunch together, it was blissful but obviously short.

 

Robert bit his lip before arching his back and pulling a face.

  
"You hurt your back?" Aaron said not resisting the urge to smirk as he wondered if the force from last night as he pushed him against the wall was to blame.

  
Robert smiled softly,  
"Yeah well that's what a night on a sofa does to you." He said without even thinking about it.

  
Aaron frowned,  
"You and her had a fight?" he said purposely not even mentioning Sophia's actual name. It was easier that way.

  
Robert turned towards Aaron and let out a deep sigh,  
"Yeah...of course we did." He said before shaking his head.

  
Aaron bit his lip secretly relishing in the fact he had satisfied Robert had Sophia had only caused him grief. Then he stopped thinking like that, guilt surfacing.

  
"What was it about?" Aaron asked softly.

  
Robert looked up at Aaron and saw that he wasn't getting any pleasure out of the thought, he actually looked concerned for him and interested. Robert thought about lying, fobbing it off and moving on but something reminded him that Aaron was friend before last night, before he became a lover. A friend who listened and cared.

 

"Baby related drama." Robert blurted out. He had just let go and now he was looking at Aaron's face and trying to work out what to say.

  
Aaron felt his face just simply drop. How could Robert have just been so cool about it. 'Baby related' argument with his girlfriend...was she? Aaron pulled away not believing what the hell Robert was telling him, what he was hinting at. He couldn't believe it, he felt sick. If she was pregnant then...then everything would change.

 

He could have to walk away even further than he should have been doing right now.

  
"She's...she's pregnant?" Aaron said panting now and staring at Robert wide eyed.

  
Robert shook his head before sighing,  
"No..."

  
Aaron instantly gulped as he felt relief wash over him. He felt sick as he thought about just how relieved he was, Sophia was obviously thinking about babies and by the sounds of it Robert was reluctant. He couldn't help but feel bad and wonder if Robert's reluctance had something to do with him.

  
"But she wants to be?" Aaron said softly.

  
Robert bit down on his lip and shook his head,  
"Yes and no..." Aaron pulled a face "it's not really about actually being pregnant...it's more about...about proving something"  
Robert scoffed, not even knowing how to actually justify his girlfriends reasons for wanting a child.

  
"She thinks...it will bring us closer or something...that it will be good for us." Robert continued as he traced his finger over the coffee cup.

  
"How do you feel about...having a baby?" Aaron asked tentatively.

  
Robert thought about it for a minute. The actual idea of being a father wasn't as daunting as he thought. In fact it made him smile. But the idea of having a child with Sophia made him feel differently. How bad did that sound.

  
"I suppose I wouldn't mind, I'd actually be happy...if we were happier...if things were better between us and if she actually wanted one for the right reasons." Robert stared as he looked at Aaron and saw him nod his head.

  
"So...that's why you had a fight?" Aaron asked as he watched Robert play with his coffee cup again.

  
"Yeah..." Robert sighed hard and Aaron could see the stress that was pouring out of him just as they sat and talked about it all.

  
"Hey...it's okay." Aaron said before pulling Robert in closer and resting his hand over Robert's. The gesture was simple but said so much.

  
"Sorry you had to come home to that." Aaron said before pulling a face.

  
Robert suddenly fidgeted and turned red, that wasn't exactly what had happened. They had fought before he got back, before he been left.

  
Aaron frowned realising that something wasn't exactly right.

  
"You had to come home to that...right?" He said fishing for reassurance.

  
Robert contemplated lying again but he couldn't, something in Aaron's eyes made it almost impossible.

  
"Well yes and no." Robert whispered causing Aaron to frown.

  
"Sorry?" Aaron said more bluntly.

  
"We fought before...before I came and found you...before you find me and we..." Robert said quickly. He instantly saw the look in Aaron's eyes and knew he had ruined things.

  
Aaron felt a pang in his stomach,  
"So...you had a fight with your girlfriend...a serious one and then you come and find me..."

  
"I wanted to see you." Robert said desperately.

  
"'Cos you had a fight with your missus and you had nowhere else to go!" Aaron said pulling away.

  
Robert hated this,  
"No! No Aaron don't -"

  
Aaron was shaking now,  
"And when I was busy you looked elsewhere...snogging the nearest bloke!" Aaron was shouting now.

  
Robert couldn't believe how it was all sounding.

  
"Listen -"

  
"No...no just be quiet. It didn't matter who it was...you just wanted a warm body to distract you from your own issues." Aaron said moving even further away and suddenly feeling himself get emotional about it all.

  
Robert went to speak but then held back.

  
"You told me all I wanted to hear...you made me feel special -" Aaron whispered, he was crying now and not even ashamed by his tears. He wanted Robert to see how broken he had made him.

  
Robert looked away before shaking his head,  
"It wasn't like that...I didn't know how you felt okay I was just -"

  
"Trying your luck..." Aaron said shaking his head "God how could I have been so stupid!"

  
Robert tried to move closer to Aaron,  
"Let me explain."

  
Aaron dried his eyes and looked at Robert.

  
"Okay...I had a fight and I needed you...but I didn't set out to kiss you or...I just wanted to speak to you as a mate Aaron." Robert whispered.

  
Aaron turned his head and suddenly rose to his feet.

  
"You're right." he said sharply causing Robert to frown.

  
"I took advantage of you...you wanted to talk...let your feelings out and I should have just let you. I shouldn't have kissed you back and..." He said trailing off.

  
Robert shook his head,  
"That's not what I meant." He said desperately "Aaron please -"

  
"Your girlfriend had just dropped a bombshell on you!" Aaron shouted as he felt the tears roll down and Robert stand up beside him "You were scared, nervous about committing to it all especially because you thought you had these feelings for me."

  
Robert held onto Aaron's arm tightly,  
"I know I do Aaron, regardless of what happened between me and Sophia."

  
"This is your future Robert. You want a baby, you'd like one and...you can have one with her...but you need to work on your relationship, forget about what we did and how you feel." Aaron said sternly although he found his heart breaking inside.  
Robert shook his head and felt his heart break too, he didn't understand but then a part of him did.

 

Aaron was being selfless, trying to put aside his feelings to cater for Robert's future.

  
"I need to get back to work..." Aaron said rubbing at his red face once more and leaving Robert to call after him as he walked away.

 

Assured once again in the knowledge that nothing good ever really lasted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was too long for one sit in of reading! I just hadn't uploaded in a while and wanted to upload a chunk of what I've written. Anyways I hope you enjoyed despite the angst but I do think it was a valid argument, shitty and frustrating nonetheless but oh well! 
> 
> Don't worry I've already fixed it all so the boys will be back and even more smuttier soon...Robert can't stay away forever ;)


	13. That second night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert can't keep away and neither can Aaron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately updates will be quite slow due to school starting up again but I'm hoping they are long and enjoyable.

Time went by, days in fact as Robert decided to block it all out. Sophia thanked him for forgiving her and although Robert struggled to be intimate with her in the way she wanted, she knew she couldn't push him after what she had done.

  
Robert was thankful for the lack of intimacy, every time she initiated a kiss or lit candles around the house in hope for them to have sex, Robert shrugged her off. He felt guilty as he did but he couldn't stop think about him.

 

About Aaron and how they had left things.

 

It had been three days since Aaron blew up in his face, angry and hurt by what he thought Robert had done to him. Robert could understand, it didn't look that great considering the fact their embrace had stemmed from Robert marching out of his apartment because of Sophia. Robert told himself it was a blessing in disguise, that Aaron walking away was a sign.

 

He was lying to himself of course. He wanted to race after him as he watched him leave, wanted to kiss him and tell him that he wanted him despite what had happened with Sophia - but it was pointless and he was scared of rejection.

 

That was just the thing, Robert always held onto his pride. Despite how badly his mind told his feet to move, they stayed firmly on the ground and literally watched Aaron disappear from his view.

 

He had drunk himself silly that night as he sat alone at a bar on the outskirts of the city, his pride was somewhat out the window as he stared into his whiskey and felt a low rumble in his stomach. He felt sick, sick to the stomach because he replayed the things Aaron had told him over and over again:

 

_"This is your future Robert. You want a baby, you'd like one and...you can have one with her...but you need to work on your relationship, forget about what we did and how you feel."_

 

The words were on repeat, again and again and again until Robert didn't even need to try and remember them.

 

It took another few hours of feeling sorry for himself before Robert suddenly felt a surge of energy race through him. He wasn't alone, he wasn't unloved. He was lucky he still had Sophia, he still had a gorgeous fiery woman in his life who despite her flaws adored him.

 

It was that sort of pick me up thoughts that managed to make Robert go home with a smile on his face, made him hug her and wipe away her tears, telling her that they have to move on and forget about it. Of course he couldn't, of course the idea of Sophia wanting a baby for material reasons was something that made him angry - but he had to forget. Just like he had to forget Aaron.

 

It was hard though, so hard and on the fourth day without any contact it was as if Sophia was teasing him, the world was telling him he had to go and see Aaron somehow. Sophia was tired and hardly in the mood to do anything other than moan and groan about how poorly she felt. Robert had been worried about her and she had bit back with a comment about her definitely not being pregnant. Instantly they were back to the other night, back to the argument and he felt like walking out.

 

Only this time he had no one to run to and the thought was overwhelming upsetting but he didn't let it show. Instead he apologised, he actually apologised for something when he didn't need to and he hated the taste in his mouth after he did.

 

Bitterness.

 

Instead of Sophia flying off the handle about something else she actually asked him to leave.

 

  
"Go out with some mates I'm no fun like this..." were her exact words. Exact. Robert had to ask her to repeat herself because he hadn't actually believed her. He had permission to go out and leave and he wouldn't have to feel guilty about it.

 

He could go see his mates, instantly Aaron fell to mind. His sorta mate who he couldn't stop thinking about, that one. He could see him and maybe even apologise again, kiss and make up in a much more literal way than one would think...

  
Robert didn't give himself time to waver and simply raced out of the door the minute Sophia went towards the bedroom to sleep.

Robert was walking quickly, it was just after nine and something told him that Aaron was working. He had to be or this would be very embarrassing. He suddenly felt nervous as he approached the bar and instantly his eyes fell on Aaron's. He hadn't seen him in a couple of days and it felt as those it had been years. He looked stressed out and Robert could see that he was the only one working at the bar which seemed to be quite busy. Robert frowned before walking inside and looking at the lack of staff around, Aaron seemed to be all alone.

  
Aaron suddenly looked towards the door,  
"Robert?" He frowned before looking down to his lips and feeling like an idiot. He hadn't see the man for days and straight away he was looking at his lips and remembering how soft they felt.

  
Robert gulped hard before smiling like he always did whenever he was around Aaron.

  
"What are ya doing here?" Aaron asked as he finished serving some woman and saw Robert approaching him tentatively.

  
"I think we need a chat." Robert said softly. He wanted to explain himself better, to tell Aaron that despite how it seemed he wanted Aaron regardless of Sophia. He wanted to push her out of the picture and it scared him to think how badly it wasn't effecting him in the slightest. He wasn't as torn as he should have been.

  
Aaron gulped before shaking his head,  
"There's nothing more to say Robert." He said slowly before backing towards the wine bottles and pouring a glass for a punter.

  
Robert leaned over the bar and grabbed Aaron's attention,  
"There is...I want to -"

  
Aaron sighed hard and tore his eyes away from Robert,  
"Seriously Robert!" He yelled before looking at the busy bar around him and back to Robert "They've all gone for some big delivery and left me to cope so I don't need your shit right now okay!"

  
Robert bit his lip and turned to walk away, everything was telling him that he would leave Aaron to it. He obviously didn't look that effected by what had happened to them, if anything he looked completely over Robert but it still didn't stop Robert's feelings from being there still, he didn't want to leave.

  
Robert sighed before walking round the bar and taking off his jacket causing Aaron to stare at him,  
"What do you think you're playing at? You can't be behind here."

  
Robert simply smiled before looking at Aaron "I'm helping." Aaron went to speak but Robert leaned in closer "And before you say anything sassy...I'm not taking no for an answer."

  
Aaron sighed hard, he didn't want Robert coming to his recuse again but he couldn't turn him away. It was as if Robert had some sort of hold over him and he couldn't forget it.

 

Robert wasn't as bad as Aaron thought he would be when it came down to actually serving drinks and helping with the bar. He was a bit slower than Aaron but he soon got the hang of it when closing time came around.

  
"You're not as bad as I thought at all this." Aaron smirked before looking towards Robert as he put away some bottles from the tables.

  
Robert scoffed,  
"Mate it's pouring glasses hardly rocket science eh."

  
Aaron pulled a face,  
"Err...tryna say a have an easy job?" He teased and suddenly he felt his shoulders brush past Robert's and he had to look away.

 

* * *

 

 

The night was dying down now and Aaron felt more more relaxed as he watched people leave. He felt oddly at home with Robert behind the bar and he couldn't really deny it. He could see Robert was watching him, he could feel his eyes on him again and he suddenly looked away.

 

For a second Aaron had allowed himself to simply smile at Robert and forget about everything else, yet he was pulled back into reality as he began to put his walls up again. Robert and him couldn't be friends or anything else for that matter and this whole set up just seemed odd.

 

Robert could see Aaron's worry, he could feel how tense he was becoming and he couldn't bare to bring it up. It was in the air, the feeling that Aaron was trying to pull himself away - Robert wanted to ask Aaron if he was okay, he should. Robert was his friend, he wanted to be his friend and he should have tried to find out the problem. But that was what he feared, asking Aaron if he was okay and then finding out he wasn't - and in fact he was to blame. It had unsettled him.

 

Aaron look towards Robert as the last couple walked out of the bar. Robert wiped down the surface of the bar and avoided Aaron's eyes, they were starting at him - trying to tell him that he could go now. He wasn't needed anymore was he. Robert flushed bright red as he saw that Aaron was was walking towards him, he knew what was coming next.

  
"I can clean up here..." Aaron mumbled before picking up a few glasses from the tables.

  
Robert hesitated before continuing to wipe at the surface almost testing Aaron to see where it would take him.

  
"I mean it..." Aaron said more sternly and now walking back towards Robert.

  
Robert looked up at him,  
"I don't mind doing it." He blurted out before looking back down and going back to work.

  
Aaron sighed hard he was looking at Robert and suddenly he was scared by how badly he loved the way Robert always wanted to help, always wanted to offer his kindness like it was nothing.

  
"I think you should go Robert" Aaron said quickly. He needed Robert to leave, to just get away before he felt the need to have him as his own again.

  
Robert bit down on his lip,  
"I'm trying to hel -"

  
Aaron felt himself becoming more and more frustrated,  
"I don't want you're help!" He said loudly.

  
Robert slam down the small cloth and shook his head slowly,  
"Why not? Can't you see what I'm tryna do here?" He said quickly.

  
Aaron frowned and turned away.

  
"I'm trying to make you see that I'm sorry...that I've missed you and -" Robert whispered moving from behind the bar and daring to get closer to Aaron.

  
"What by cleaning a bar surface?" Aaron said adding humour to the atmosphere and turning towards Robert so they were standing opposite each other.

  
"I'm not going anywhere until we've talked Aaron" Robert said firmly, suddenly full of a new found confidence.

  
Aaron raised his eyebrows,  
"Is that so..." he said before moving towards Robert "About what exactly?"

  
Robert bit his lip,  
"I didn't mean to upset you..." He said slowly.

  
Aaron sighed, he didn't want to have this conversation but it seemed like Robert was keen. Aaron moved towards the bar and pulled out two beer bottles before placing one in Robert's hand "here" he said softly as he watched Robert nod.

  
Aaron moved back towards the small lounge like booth, red and big enough for both of them to comfortably sit.

  
Aaron shifted on his seat not knowing what to say but wanting Robert to know he had his guard up.

  
"You and her back on track then?" Aaron asked before sipping his beer, once again it was _her_ and not Sophia, never Sophia.

  
Robert bit down on his lip,  
"You could say that yeah..." He said half heartedly, they were definitely in a better place than before but they went great.

  
"Baby drama okay?" Aaron said before sighing, he didn't want to know the answer but then a part of him couldn't help be intrigued.

  
Robert took a swig of his beer and licked his lips,  
"She sorta dropped it...she knew it was daft..."

  
Aaron craned his neck and looked at Robert,  
"Was it that draft though...for you?"

  
Robert tried to hide his face, tried to hide his feelings at the same time.

  
"Maybe I was warming to the idea...it dosent matter though..." Robert said after a few seconds of quietness between them.

  
"It does though Robert...does she know that?" Aaron asked looking at Robert and becoming upset by how sad Robert looked.

  
"We drew a line under it. It's done now" Robert said before looking at Aaron.

  
"What just like that? How can you just-" Aaron said before frowning.

  
Robert looked back down towards the floor and shook his head,  
"I love her" He said simply. It was true, he did love her. "It's what we do...fight and then forget and we're fine" he said before smiling at Aaron.

  
Aaron had to look away because he felt his heart breaking for Robert and the way he spoke about his relationship. The way he seemed so used to having to forget about his feeling because of her, it seemed so unfair but then so not his problem.

  
Aaron nodded his head and decided to drop the topic.

  
"I should be asking you if you're okay..." Robert whispered before looking at Aaron "I hated how it all sounded, but I understand now..."

  
Aaron looked back at Robert,  
"Do you? Do you understand why I had to stay away?" he said suddenly wanting Robert to realise why he was so angry, why he didn't make any attempt to contact him at all.

  
Robert shrugged slowly,  
"I...I suppose, you were tryna be all noble and shit" He mumbled.

  
Aaron let out a small laugh and then rolled his head back.

  
"I know how it sounded, I know but...what we did Aaron, I don't want you to think that it was a mistake."

  
"It should have been." Aaron whispered causing Robert to raise his head "But it wasn't...you're right."

  
Aaron sipped his drink and then gulped it down.

  
"I can't stop thinking about it...about you Aaron." Robert said desperately and Aaron was forced to look away.

  
"You can't...this can't happen Robert." Aaron said finding himself falling for Robert's green eyes again.

  
Robert frowned,  
"What?" he said before inhaling slowly.

  
"I meant what I said about forgetting about how you feel about me. It's for the best." Aaron said defeated by the sensible part of him.

  
Robert suddenly got to his feet,  
"For who?" Aaron looked at Robert in disbelief, he looked so full of passion "for you? Definitely not for me..." he said before shaking his head and walking away from Aaron. He couldn't believe how frustrating the situation was.

  
"Robert" Aaron said attempting to say something, anything.

  
"No...no okay." Robert said waving a hand out toward Aaron "I...I thought that I could forget, but I can't Aaron. That's why I'm here. That's why I'm saying all this. Because I can't, I can't Aaron and I've fucking missed you...you prick!" he said finally letting out all his emotions and feeling completely drained, he had nothing left - he felt as though he had given everything to Aaron and now he was empty inside.

  
Aaron felt his heart pang loudly and he had to try and control it because he was suddenly conscious about the fact that Robert would be able to hear it from where he was standing.

  
"I missed you too." Aaron mumbled not knowing what to say or how much of himself he could give to Robert.

  
Robert gulped hard,  
"I couldn't stop thinking about you...and I didn't know how to fix it. Me and Sophia." Aaron twitched at her name but tried to control it "We sorted things out..." Suddenly for the first time since he had met Aaron, Robert found a guilt feeling overwhelmed him as he thought about Sophia.

They had been better and now they would only get worse again. For the first time, it was Robert who was causing real damage to them, to their relationship and what they had together. The feeling made him feel dizzy.

  
Aaron pulled his head up as he noticed Robert's silence.

  
"It's unfair on her, so unfair 'cos I love her and Aaron...but I was missing you, I was wanting you." Robert said with such desperation in his voice, he almost felt like crying. Robert never cried.

  
Aaron got to his feet and didn't know how to react but soon his feet were dragging him towards Robert.

  
"Say something..." Robert whispered before stopping as he realised that the conversation was mirroring the one like before, the one by the fountain that led to more arguing.

  
"How am I supposed to react to that?" Aaron whispered before shaking his head "One minute you're telling me that you can't stop thinking about me...and the next minute you're saying you love your girlfriend...I don't know what to say" Aaron said honestly because truth was all he had now, he had truth over Robert's lies and deceit regarding what they had done.

  
Robert nodded slowly,  
"I should go." He said before looking at the door and realising that they were only going to go round and round in circles.

  
Aaron nodded his head before looking towards the floor,  
"Yeah." He said when in his mind all he heard was _no no no._

  
Robert got to his feet and ran his fingers through his hair as he looked at Aaron,  
"I'm sorry this is such a mess..." He sighed "You don't deserve this shit." Aaron wanted to hold him then, hold onto him tightly and tell him he was wrong but there was obviously no point in that. There was no point in any of it and he couldn't deny the fact that Robert was making it all a whole lot easier to bare.

  
Robert walked towards the door after picking up his jacket that he had left on the side before closing time had come around. He suddenly held the door handle and then looked back at Aaron, he had one more question.

  
"Do you...do you ever think about me...?" Robert whispered as he looked at Aaron with such wonder in his eyes.

  
Aaron moved backwards, nearly bawled over by the question he had no idea how to answer.

  
"What?" Aaron whispered as he felt Robert lean against the door and look at him.

  
"Did you think about...me when we we're not...when..." Robert stumbled "Like what I had for lunch that day or if I got home alright?"

  
Aaron could see the look in his eyes, the look telling him that he did those things. He thought about Aaron like that and he was desperately craving for Aaron to say the same thing, as if it would mean something.

 

  
Aaron bit his lip and then looked at Robert tenderly, his expression was soft and before he knew it he was walking towards Robert and holding onto his hand. It felt warm and inviting, reminding him of the nights before. The question fell to the front of his mind as he looked at Robert, he was blushing as he realised that he had thought about Robert constantly. Spending the days debating whether he had been too harsh if he should say anything at all to try and patch things up. Then he started thinking about just Robert in general, wondering what he was up to and if he was happy. His happiness was something that was really all he thought about.

 

  
"I don't think I would be able to stop even if I tried." Aaron whispered before leaning in closer and watching Robert completely relax.

  
He was sniffing now as if he was holding back his emotions and failing.

  
"Well...that's enough for me." Robert said slowly before pressing Aaron against the wall and hearing him pant like mad, hard and fast and making him feel dizzy. He was on the edge, knowing that he was inches from Aaron's face and there was no one around but them two.

 

They were connected somehow, locked in a moment of deep breathing and lust.

  
Robert leaned in softly before cutting the silence and groaning into a kiss, surprising Aaron who grabbed at Robert's hair and tousled it slowly. It was so sensual, so sexy and Robert was in awe of how perfect Aaron was.

 

_He was amazing._

 

Suddenly the sound of knocking pulled the boys apart. Aaron stared wide eyed before gulping hard and looking through the blackened glass.

  
"We're closed!" Robert yelled out childishly causing Aaron to scowl.

  
"Er...Clara said I could sample some wine..." A man said from behind the door.

  
Robert felt his frustration grow as he looked over at Aaron.

  
"Now?" Aaron asked nervously.

  
"It won't take long..." The man said firmly, reassuringly. Aaron sighed before mouthing a sorry and unlocking the door.

 

The guy was a right tosser, asking all these questions as if Aaron knew the answers. All he did was get the bottles the man asked for and watched as he carried on pouring more and more glasses.

 

The frustration was growing as Aaron looked over at Robert sitting perched up on the seats near the window, obviously awaiting him. He has his hair shorter, he must have trimmed it - he smiled realising he hadn't been noticed. He couldn't help but wish he could rub his hands through it again and watch as Robert moaned with pleasure. Aaron had to shake the thought out of his head as he suddenly realised that the man was passing him glasses and muttering something or other.

 

Robert pressed down on his cock that was craving attention, he was hard already, just watching as Aaron busied himself around the bar and tried to not look at him. He was almost screaming out for Aaron, he wanted to touch him, taste in a way like no other. He didn't want a quick fumble to be it for them and so the prospect of it didn't make him cringe, he knew there was something more between them that would make their time together in the bar just seem like a stepping stone in their relationship. Shit, not relationship. Friendship. Well not friendship. Calling Aaron a sexual partner was hardly flattering was it?

 

He was more than that, _but then how?_ Robert found himself questioning everything as he watched Aaron silently collect glasses. Aaron was the person Robert could turn to when he was in trouble, he was the person who understood him, he was the person who Robert felt at home with. He was like a partner, like Sophia but only better - without the nagging and the embarrassment and the tears.

 

He was his Aaron and he needed him in a way that he never really needed Sophia despite all she had done for him. Maybe it was the fact that Aaron didn't owe him anything that made his passion so deep, the fact that he had a choice to stay away but still he came back.

 

Finally the man shook Aaron's hand firmly and began walking towards the door, he was telling Aaron that he was a very nice young man and Robert was trying to hold back his laughter.

  
Aaron locked the door shut before smirking and walking towards Robert. _Shit was he sexy._

 

"Thought he'd never leave fuck..." Robert said softly as Aaron suddenly pressed his hands on Robert's thighs and smirked as he saw just how badly Robert wanted him, despite his teasing. "I was going to go..." he whispered before licking Aaron's ear and biting it. Aaron nearly lost his balance by the sexiness of it.

 

_Fuck._

  
"Well you could go if you like" Aaron whispered back into Robert's ear before stroking him through his tight jeans. Fuck he was incredible.

  
Robert locked his eyes on Aaron before crashing his lips into his. Hard, rough and full of raw passion took over them again. Just like their first, that night when things collided and they found themselves pressed up against some alley way snogging each others faces off. Robert danced around Aaron's tongue and began tugging at his shirt, desperately wanting to admire his lean torso. Aaron suddenly pulled back, his breathing shallow and long.

  
"Everything alright?" Robert asked as he stared into Aaron eyes.

  
Aaron nodded slowly before holding out his arm and guiding Robert towards the toliets.

  
"The toilets?" Robert said before smirking.

  
"Well there's no blinds in the bar and Clara locked the staff room before she left" Aaron whispered.

  
"Oh I'm not complaining" Robert said quickly before kissing Aaron with haste and giggling as they launched into the toilets both panting as they kissed each other all over and smiled when they came up for air. It was utter bliss and Robert couldn't believe any of it was happening. His rock hard cock was practically throbbing as he pressed into Aaron and made his feeling particularly clear.

  
Aaron gave Robert a small subtle look before pulling at his belt and tugging it off causing Robert to roll his head back and smile.

 

_Wasn't he a lucky boy?_

 

* * *

 

 

_Let's just forget tomorrow...Let's just live for now..._

 

The sound of the the light buzzing suddenly causes both men to stop, both thinking the same thing. Shit someone's here. They smirk as they realise what the sound was and suddenly crash into another kiss as Aaron lowers himself down onto his knees. Robert lets out a small moan as he feels Aaron’s fingers digging into his thigh and his erection pressing against Aaron's through their clothes. Their kisses are sloppy and desperate but they don't care about softness right now.

 

Aaron pushes him back down onto Robert and nestles himself down as far as he can before finally pulling down Robert's jeans slowly and seductively making the older man whimper with pleasure. He just needed to feel Aaron.

 

"Aaron" Robert whispered as he watched Aaron pull down his boxers and lick his lips as he watched Robert's cock spring free.

 

_Impressive._

 

Aaron quickly wrapped his hand around Robert's length causing Robert to jolt slightly not expecting the pace, Aaron was good at keeping him on edge. Shit he was unpredictable and Robert loved it. He was always ready and waiting for Aaron to make his next move.

 

Aaron swallowed hard and licked lips again as he rubbed up and down and up and down until Robert was morning his name like mad.

  
"Aaron suck it...just suck -" Robert moaned.

  
Suddenly Aaron launched himself onto Robert's cock and took him in as much as he could, picking up a rhythm straight away and almost rocking back and forth causing Robert to do the same.

  
He felt amazing.

  
"Aaron shit" Robert whispered as he tousled Aaron's hair and guided his head as he watched it move up and down. He had had blow jobs in the past, mostly by women and only some by men. _Well boys._ When he left Emmerdale and ventured out on his own that was what most gay blokes wanted to offer Robert. He had always been someone satisfied after them but not like this. Not like this at all.

  
Aaron was in heaven, it had been so long, too long he thought as he picked up the pace  
hollowing out his cheeks so he can take more of Robert into his mouth.

  
_Wanting, craving, needing more and more of Robert._

 

Robert smiled down at Aaron not quite believing how talented Aaron was. Robert could already feel his release coiling in his stomach and Aaron is swallowing around Robert, licking the slit as his head comes off before taking Robert into his mouth again and again.

  
Robert bit back a moan before bucking his hips forward suddenly, without really meaning to.

  
"Sorry." Robert moaned.

Aaron looked up to Robert and hummed in appreciation around Robert's cock to let him know he didn't mind one bit. The gesture sent Robert into overdrive and suddenly he can't control himself anymore.

  
"Shit Aaron I'm gonna -" Robert said panting wildly.

  
Aaron is thankful for the warning as he adjusts his hips and relishes as Robert releases into his mouth, swallows it all anyway, licking his lips and looking up at Robert as he does.

  
"Fuck you're beautiful." Robert said his breathing still erratic. Aaron blushed and Robert suddenly pulled him up, kissing him roughly and hooking his fingers into the belt loops of Aaron's own jeans.

 

His tempted to repay the favour but that would be saved for somewhere better than the bar toilets. As Robert kisses Aaron with more desire he can taste himself in Aaron's mouth but he doesn’t care. He craves the sensation.

 

"I have to go" Aaron whispered, suddenly realising that in fact Robert had to go dawning on him.

  
Robert understood and rested his head onto Aaron's,  
"I don't want to." He whispered back before looking at Aaron. Shit he didn't need to hear that. Robert kissed his forehead gently before smiling softly at him and picking up his jacket that had been tossed aside before.

  
"Bye Rob." Aaron said trying to cover his disappointment.

  
"I'll...I'll see you again soon" Robert said as he watched Aaron try to fight his emotions. A part of him wanted to tell him it was okay to let them go but then again he was scared himself, scared that when he saw them he would want to run a mile or worse never leave his side.

  
"Will you?" Aaron asked suddenly feeling unsure.

  
Robert walked back towards him and placed his arms around Aaron's shoulders,  
"Of course...I want this." He whispered slowly sending shivers down Aaron's back.

  
"What is this?" Aaron asked, just blurting it out without really thinking.

  
Robert hesitated for a second,  
"This is us..." He whispered before tangling his fingers in Aaron's and playing with them for a few seconds.

  
A part of Aaron couldn't help but want to ask questions, ask what 'us' meant because Robert had only just scratched the surface, but it wasn't the right time. Aaron was still high from it all and being all deep wasn't going to help.

  
Aaron nodded as he watched Robert leave the toilets, finally able to let himself release his emotions, those feelings he had to hide from Robert. He suddenly caught sight of himself in the mirror, he had tears in his eyes and he was flustered - still red and bright eyed from their intimacy.

 

_Fuck he had it bad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus I'm terrible at smut I sincerely apologise!


	14. An afternoon away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron spend the day together.

Robert sat at work the next day was a fairly large hard on as he remembered the night before.

 

He had gone home and took a very long cold shower as he made work of his length that was screaming out for attention as he panted and moaned and tried his hardest to control the feeling inside him growing. He was tugging harder and almost shivering with lust and desire, he could feel Aaron around him and recalled the way Aaron had made work on him.

 

His private moment had come to a stop though as he looked up and saw a tired Sophia looking up at him raising her eyebrows and thankfully smiling seductively.

 

God she thought it was all for her didn't she.

 

The thought instantly made Robert soft and shrink, she was winking at him but her tired eyes told him she wouldn't be joining him, thank _fuck_ how would he explain the sudden situation change down below at just the thought of her being with him when his thoughts centred around someone else.

 

* * *

 

Aaron had played it cool, he hadn't given in to anyone before but the thought of not texting Robert and seeing how he was made him almost squeal with frustration. The night before had just been another moment of lust, another surreal passionate trance that both of them had entered. Aaron smirked as he thought about just how hasty and lustful it all really was, they were crashing into each other, lips smacking and teeth clashing as he backed into the toilets and Aaron feel willing to his knees. It was all over, all too soon for Aaron but Robert's parting words were enough to install a sense of hope.

  
' _This is us_ ' God, it was cheesy but it was something that Aaron needed to hear. He needed to know that Robert and him were at least something.

 

Aaron finally had a day off work and he was tidying his room trying to keep himself busy. A part of him wanted to surprise Robert by bringing a coffee to wear he worked, but in all honesty he didn't even know where he worked and it would be a bit too...forward?

 

The sound of his phone buzzing pulled him out of his thoughts quickly. He looked down and instantly smiled, he was blushing like mad.

 

 **From Robert** :

Fancy meeting up later on, we could go for a drink?

 

Aaron smiled softly as he gently looked over the message, he was so thankful that it was Robert wanting him. It took away some of the guilt based around Sophia. Robert was doing all the chasing wasn't he.

 

 **To Robert** :

I have the day off so we can meet whenever

 

A second later Robert was messaging back, keeping the it short and sweet and making Aaron feel giddy.

 

 **From Robert** :

Meet me by the fountain at one, we can go anywhere you like.

 

For the first time in ages, Aaron really felt special. He felt important to someone.

 

 _'We can go anywhere you like...'_ Aaron blushed again, he had a choice, he felt as though he could go anywhere with Robert and it all seemed to romantic. Aaron of course had to remember it wasn't as romantic as it seemed but the thought was at the back of mind nonetheless.

 

* * *

 

 

Aaron saw him immediately, sitting by the fountain kicking his legs back and forth like am excited child. He looked so damn innocent waiting for Aaron and although his nerves were all over the place it didn't stop him smiling as he suddenly saw Aaron approach him.

  
He was wearing a blue jumper and jeans, he looked different and Robert instantly realised it was because he was so used to seeing him in black, uniform for working at the bar. Aaron suddenly got closer as if he had broke into a light jog and Robert had to catch his breathe as he saw how the navy colour of the jumper brought out the beautiful blue of his eyes.

 

They were dazzling and almost electric.

  
"Hi." Robert said eagerly as he watched Aaron smile at him. He looked fucking beautiful.

  
"Hey." Aaron said quickly "You...you not working?"

  
Robert ripped his eyes away from Aaron and nodded slowly,  
"I took the afternoon off." He said before looking towards the floor.

  
Aaron felt it again, that feeling of being special. Important to someone, _shit did Robert actually take time off for his benefit?_

  
"Without even knowing if I was free?" Aaron said cheekily swaying.

  
Robert darted his eyes towards the fountain and back again suddenly feeling nervous,  
"Er...who said I took time off for you...?" He said before smiling and winking at Aaron who was thankfully laughing.

  
"So...where do you wanna go?" Robert asked slowly trying to not force Aaron into anything.

  
Aaron shrugged his shoulders,  
"I'm not fussy."

  
Robert nodded his head feeling like an awkward teenager who was waiting for his date to arrive. The feeling somehow managed to make him smile and feel sick at the same time. That was the effect Aaron had on him and there was nothing he could do about it.

  
Aaron looked at Robert and then back towards the floor, he realised that Robert leaving their destination up to him was his way of giving him some say as well as not appearing too forward. Aaron understood.

  
"I could fancy something to eat..." Aaron said making Robert look up and smile "Not at a bar though, I've seen enough of them!"

  
Robert chucked,  
"I'll take you some place nice..." He said eagerly grabbing Aaron's hand and then pulling away again, he was blushing like mad because he hadn't even thought about what he was doing. It almost felt as if instinct kicked in and he just needed to hold onto Aaron.

  
"You wanna try that again?" Aaron said before biting his lip and looking down at his empty hand, out stretched for Robert. He had felt like a giddy child when Robert, however momentarily, grabbed onto his hand and squeezed it tightly.

 

It had made his heart flutter and in that minute any negative thoughts about what exactly they were seemed to dissolve. It scared Aaron, the thought of how powerful Robert's touch was.

  
Robert nodded before gently placing his hand in Aaron's and gripping on tightly again. Aaron smiled as Robert cleared his throat and let out a small laugh, both not quite believing how normal it felt when in fact it wasn't at all considering Robert was unavailable and Aaron was well...just Aaron.

 

Hardly anything special.

 

They walked for a few miles, hand in hand until Aaron's excitement about a certain street they were on managed to pull them apart as he used his own hands to try and tell Robert a story about it. Robert chuckled as he heard all about Aaron getting a bit too drunk and throwing up outside some old woman's house only to be welcomed in and giving soup straight after. Aaron's face managed to light up as he remembered times he had in Paris, they seemed fun and full of happiness. Robert had to look away as he thought about his own times in Paris, they had been bleak from the minute he entered the bloody country - broke and alone.

 

He had struggled in the city and spent most of his time on the streets until he found himself in a relationship, a serious grown up one with Sophia. There was no in between, no part where Robert had fun in Paris and let loose like Aaron was talking about, he hadn't actually enjoyed himself the way Aaron was explaining it all. A part of Robert told him that Aaron was remembering things with a level of positivity that was just simply too subjective to be considered realaible.

 

The continued walking until Robert suddenly saw a small little restaurant on the outskirts of a small town neither had ventured down before.

  
"Here okay?" Robert asked softly before biting his lip and smiling at Aaron who was now nodding as if to say he agreed.

 

Aaron and Robert soon fell into calm and easy conversation, nothing was too heavy but then again it was all quite flirty and the more they drank the more honest they were becoming.

  
"I couldn't sleep last night." Aaron whispered leaning over the small table they sat at and smiling at Robert.

  
"Me neither." Robert replied "Does that make me a bad person?" he asked, not meaning at all for the conversation to get that deep.

  
Aaron gulped hard and looked at Robert who's face was genuinely full of worry and fear about what the actual answer to that question was. Instantly he felt the need to make him feel better about it all because at the need of the day Robert was only doing what he wanted to do, only following his heart, in a less cheesy way.

  
"No...I reckon it makes you an honest one though." Aaron said softly.

  
Robert scoffed - no one had ever described him as honest before and it felt weird having someone actually say it to him.

  
"Me? Honest?" Robert laughed making Aaron stare at him confused "Aaron I'm lying to my girlfriend."

  
Aaron bit his lip,  
"Okay but...you're being honest with yourself. Isn't that what's important?" he said causing Robert to clear his throat and nod slowly. Instantly Aaron realised something was wrong.

  
"Right?" Aaron asked before suddenly feeling nervous about why exactly Robert was staying quiet.

 

_Was he regretting things? Was he regretting being honest with himself?_

  
Robert pulled his head up and stumbled slightly before feeling his heart almost sink as he watched Aaron shake his head and lift from his chair. Suddenly the softness in his eyes was gone and he felt as if he had travelled back in time to their fight a few days ago.

  
Robert was waving out his hands and Aaron was pushing them away and telling him 'this was a bad idea'.

 

Robert raced after him without any hesitation as he wondered what Aaron meant when he said ' _this_ ', did he mean the day? The venue? _Them_?

  
"Aaron...Aaron wait up!" Robert called out as Aaron walked down the small village square and suddenly looked back at Robert, he couldn't continue walking. This time he would hear Robert out unlike before when he had stubbornly walked on without looking back.

  
"What?" Aaron mumbled as he saw Robert simply stand opposite him. His face was flushed and red and his eyes were wide with nerves.

  
"What was that? What just happened?" Robert said trying to grasp why Aaron had just walked out like that.

  
"God are you an idiot!" Aaron sighed frustrated "you're not sure about this are you?"

  
Robert frowned once again the word 'this' rearing its ugly head again.

  
"What do you mean?" Robert frowned softly.

  
"Us." Aaron snapped as he ripped his eyes away from Robert, he didn't want to see his reaction.

  
Robert gulped hard and allowed Aaron to continue.

  
"Just then I asked you that you being honest with yourself was important to you...and you just sat there and said nothing. It's because you're not sure that being honest with yourself and...being with me is a good idea."

  
Robert sighed hard and rubbed a hand over his face. It made sense. Aaron made sense. He was scared, shit he was petrified and of course uncertain about things but he couldn't deny how he felt about Aaron despite his guilt about Sophia.

  
"You're...guilty...you feel guilty about it. Do you regret what happened yesterday? Did you just think it would be a one off and now you don't know what to do?" Aaron blurted out nervously. He was so scared about what Robert was going to say, he pushed himself back as he waited for Robert to say anything back.

  
Robert walked towards a small alley way, similar to the one they had first kissed in. The memory was enough to make it all come flooding back, all those feelings. The way he had just let go and felt free as he embraced Aaron.

 

How could that have been a mistake? How could he have regretted any of that?

  
Robert turned around and Aaron was staring at him nervously.

  
"Well?" Aaron asked as he fidgeted on the spot.

  
Robert sighed hard,  
"Do you not get it Aaron? I feel guilty yes...but not because it was a mistake...it's because it wasn't a mistake. I feel guilty and unsure about all this because it wasn't a mistake at all, because I enjoyed it more than I should have. And after last night, I can't call it a frisky one off...it happened again, I let it happen again and I wanted it to Aaron"

  
Aaron nodded his head feeling his heart skip a beat as he walked in front of Robert and pushed him softly back against the brick wall.

  
"I get it." Aaron whispered into his lips causing Robert to shudder "I understand...this is all just..."

  
"Confusing, frustrating, shit." Robert said cooly as he looked into Aaron's eye and saw a small glimmer in them that made him blush.

  
Aaron let out a small laugh before suddenly looking at Robert with a serious expression that made Robert want to pull away. He somehow knew exactly what was coming next.

  
"Robert...I don't want this to end..." Aaron said suddenly allowing himself to pour everything into someone again. The feeling was immense and all encompassing. He felt empty and whole all at the same time as he allowed Robert to understand how exactly he felt.

  
Robert struggled to catch his breathe, Aaron hadn't been this open before. He didn't know whether to run away or stay where he was, in that moment for as long as possible. Before Sophia called him or the streets grew busier. Before life got in the way of whatever it was he and Aaron were sharing.

  
"You...you never said -" Robert said before sighing and feeling overwhelmed.

  
"I didn't know how to...I'm not good with feelings Robert." Aaron said shyly "But the thought of not seeing you again...I couldn't bare that" he said once again sticking his heart out and waiting to see if Robert would grab at it.

  
Robert suddenly reached out and gently stroked Aaron's cheek,  
"Me either..." He whispered softly.

  
"What are we though Robert? What is this?" Aaron whispered back as if confirming the fact that it was all a secret, all wrong.

  
"I dunno...I dunno Aaron but I want to find out..." Robert said still stoking Aaron's cheek and watching as his skin went from a pink shade to a bright red blush.

  
"Same here" Aaron said quickly.

  
"Listen to me Aaron, things might not work out...between us but -" Robert said trying to cover everything.

  
"I'm gonna kiss you now." Aaron blurted out before crashing his lips into Robert's and feeling his tongue dance inside Robert's mouth coming alive with passion and lust. The moans and whispers between the two voiced so much more than either were willing to say.

  
Robert pulled them apart and looked into Aaron's eyes, so warm, so innocent. He was still panting and he felt still high of his kiss with Aaron who was now smiling at him with nothing but lust in his eyes.

  
"We need some time alone, proper time alone Aaron." Robert panted suddenly making Aaron think about what he was trying to say, _did he mean intimately?_

  
"I know..." Aaron mumbled shyly before playing with Robert's hair and trying to avoid Robert's eyes.

  
"Come away with me?" Robert blurted out, he was staring at Aaron and suddenly feeling nothing but deep desire to give him every single part of him.

 

He wanted him, all of him and the thought of spending proper time with the blue eyed boy away from the stresses and strains of their life's made his heart skip a beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii hope you enjoyed ;) if so leave a comment or find me on tumblr under the same name: Fangirlqueen87


	15. TWA - Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert get away...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times ahead...enjoy ;)

Aaron was in shock, staring at him in disbelief as he tried to realise what Robert was trying to say, he was full of panic and nerves but he couldn't deny his initial words _'anywhere Robert...I'll go anywhere with you...'_

  
The thought made him feel dizzy as he looked at Robert and wondered if he had simply imagined the question.

  
"Are...are you serious...?" Aaron stumbled before blinking like mad.

  
Robert bit his lip and felt sick with nerves,  
"Well...yeah...is that a bad idea?" he said quickly.

  
Aaron shook his head,  
"No...no but it's just -"

  
Robert kissed him softly on the lips and delicately playing with Aaron's hair as he pulled in and out simply peppering his lips and tasting him subtly.

  
"You can't just do that every time you don't want to hear me out" Aaron said trying to act angry but smiling all the while.

  
Robert grabbed hold of Aaron's hand tightly,  
"This could be good for us, it could make us realise what this is..." Aaron was warming to the idea, he wasn't scared anymore.

"I want to spend time with you Aaron, get to know you properly and just try and Ben-"

"Normal?" Aaron whispered daring to voice what he was thinking. Robert smiled at him softly and kissed his nose sweetly.

  
"Yeah...exactly..." Robert mumbled "So what do you say...?"

  
Aaron imagined them, spending time together, getting to know each other and forgetting about everything around them, it sounded amazing.

 

_How could he refuse?_

  
"I say...yes" Aaron giggled before throwing his arms around Robert and kissing him hard making Robert almost fall over.

  
Robert rolled his head back and giggled himself. Jesus he rarely giggled.

  
"I'll sort things out tonight, and we'll leave tomorrow" Robert whispered into Aaron's neck.

  
Aaron pulled back and frowned,  
"Just like that?" He nervously asked really referring to how he could just easily leave Sophia for a few nights.

  
Robert realised and nodded his head before pulling Aaron close again,  
"I want you on your own sir...and I always get what I want..." He mumbled before kissing Aaron once more, softer this time and allowing himself to almost melt into Aaron without a care in the world.

 

 

The pair walked hand and hand back towards the fountain before parting ways. Things between them were closer than ever, they had been honest with each other and although Aaron was aware of Robert's guilt he didn't hold it against him at all. How could he when he had just simply told him the truth. Robert had been honest and that was all Aaron wanted.

More importantly though, Aaron had been honest with himself.

  
"So...I'll text you about..." Robert said before moving closer "TWA" he whispered before pulling back again.

  
Aaron frowned,  
"Now you've lost me." he said bluntly.

  
"TWA, The Weekend Away, duh" Robert said childishly before kissing Aaron's forehead as he felt him roll his eyes. He didn't want to pull away but he had to.

  
"You're such a prick, you know that right?" Aaron sighed as he watched Robert pull away and walk down the cobbled streets of Paris.

  
_...but my prick_

 

* * *

 

 

It was even easier than Robert had thought it would be. In the end Sophia's interest in his _'work weekends'_ were even more limited than he had first imagined. At first she was somewhat intrigued by thoughts of a hotel somewhere but then as soon as Robert mentioned _'long hours of meetings'_ she was completely bored and put off by the idea.

 

Robert booked a fancy hotel just outside of Paris. His mouse hovered over _'Honeymoon Suite_ ' and he chuckled to himself.

 

It felt as though Aaron and him were in that stage of a relationship, that stage were you have to catch your breathe as they enter a room or you find yourself watching them as they leave a room. All that sloppy sort of stuff that disappears after a while. Robert hated the idea of getting past that stage with Aaron, he always wanted to feel like he did as he searched through hotels online - that raw excitement of just being with him. He was sure though it would fade, it always did in the end. That feeling left Robert as soon as Sophia started buying him new clothes and 'reinventing' his wardrobe.

 

It had left when his ex girlfriend Jenna had some sort of breakdown of emotional discovery or some shit and decided to do that thing Robert hated - offloading.

 

  
He felt like a cynical prick as he thought about affection in general and how he honestly believed it was a temporary emotion but he pushed that thought out of his head and decided on a deluxe suite at a fancy five star hotel that would probably make Aaron feel very uncomfortable.

 

  
Robert thought about spending time alone with Aaron and what exactly that would mean. They would sleep together. _Surely?_ That was the whole reason, without sounding too shitty, why they were going away in the first place. Aaron was bound to know that.

 

Robert tossed and turned that night, he had already messaged Aaron and told him the hotel - cheekily adding a lie about their being a dress code, banning any jeans and hoddies. The thought of Aaron becoming flustered about what to do bought a genuine smile to his face. It was only when the rolled over and saw sophia sleeping soundly next to him that he suddenly felt that feeling again.

Guilt.

It wasn't shame, how could he be ashamed of Aaron? More like guilty about the entire situation. He loved her, he did to a certain extent but Robert had known for a long time that he didn't feel that love that people talked about when referring to their partners. He was almost certain that the love he felt was actually fondness on full blast and he couldn't help but feel like a shitty person for even realising it.

 

* * *

 

 

Aaron was nervous. He had never done anything like this before, swanned off to fancy hotels and made himself look about ten times more respected by throwing on an old navy suit that he had worn for court once. Robert didn't have to know that though.

  
The hotel itself was huge, earning its five stars immediately on just size alone. Aaron gulped as he tentatively pushed open the doors, still clutching hold of his small over night bag he had bought.

  
"Bonjour" Aaron mumbled as he approached the desk. His eyes met a small sweet looking young woman who immediately reminded him of Victoria. Her eyes were big and green and as if she knew he wasn't French she started speaking broken English.

  
Aaron smiled at her, always dumbfounded by the fact that people would actually struggle speaking a foreign language in their own country because of lazy bastards like himself who just couldn't be bothered to learn it.

  
"Sir...reservation?" The woman said slowly trying not to mess up.

  
Aaron nodded shyly before turning towards his left and seeing a young couple obviously checking in, their hands all over each other and almost making Aaron squirm. He hated seeing all that touchy feely stuff despite the fact that he had held hands with Robert for about three whole miles yesterday.

  
"Name sir?" The sweet lady said trying to grasp Aaron's attention.

  
Aaron frowned softly before realising that Robert had never told him about a name. He had just simply told him the hotel. Then it dawned on Aaron, shit he never even knew his last name. He was just Robert - kind stranger who could speak the language.

  
"I -" Aaron stumbled.

  
"Aaron..." Robert called as he came out of his lift and caught sight of by the desk.

  
Aaron turned round too suddenly causing Robert to feel himself almost falling. That feeling was there again, the one which was swiftly followed by an in take of breath. Aaron looked fucking beautiful. The navy suite he wore was tight in all the right places, once again Robert realised that blue was really his colour. His eyes popped in the colour and Robert couldn't help but feel completely bound to him.

  
"Hey" Robert mumbled as he approached Aaron, thanking the heavens that he actually believed the whole 'dress code' joke.

He looked fit as fuck.

  
"Hi...not really keen on fancy suits -"

  
"Well you look fucking -" Robert blurted out before pulling back as he saw Aaron blush.

  
"Not so bad yourself." Aaron quickly added trying to make the atmosphere feel balanced because he couldn't resist staring at Robert's maroon fitting suit.

  
"Shall we?" Robert asked before looking back at the lift and then towards Aaron. He was smiling, he was as eager as he was.

 

 

Robert unlocked the door to the hotel room and watched as Aaron looked around in awe of the size. It was massive. There was a huge television, game consoles and more importantly a king size bed with both their names on it.

"You like it?" Robert asked before pulling out a beer for Aaron and placing it in his hand.

  
Aaron gulped hard and nodded,  
"Robert it's amazing." He said still shocked by the size.

  
Robert smiled as he admired how innocent Aaron looked, still moving his eyes across the room and trailing a hand over the large television.

  
"You mind?" Aaron asked after picking up the small remote and walking back towards the bed. Robert shook his head before smiling as Aaron put on football and practically came alive as he watched them play.

  
Robert walked across the room and fell onto the bed next to Aaron before admiring its softness. He was smiling across to Aaron and suddenly Aaron's eyes fell onto his.

  
"What?" Aaron laughed before pushing Robert's face away playfully.

  
"Are you really picking football...over me?" Robert asked before snaking his arm over Aaron's neck and quickly blocking his view of the television by sitting on his lap.

  
Aaron rolled his eyes,  
"This finishes in twenty minutes...I've got you all night." He whispered before pushing Robert away playfully.

  
"Fine." Robert sighed before getting himself a beer. He hated how relatively normal it all seemed.

  
Robert sat with Aaron for what felt like hours as he watched the game go by. He was never really a fan of football but he could tell that Aaron was. His face was practically beaming as he watched the match come to a close, Robert assumed his team had won but he didn't really care to ask.

  
"You do realise we have been here for nearly an hour and you haven't kissed me once..." Robert mumbled as he thought about the fact and shook his head.

  
Aaron sat wide eyed before pinning Robert down on the bed and feeling how close he was to his chest.

  
"Is that so?" Aaron mumbled back, inches away from Robert's lips "someone's a bit impatient aren't they"

  
Robert licked his lips before cocking his elbows up and smiling,  
"Very." He whispered before moaning into Aaron's mouth and feeling the weight of Aaron completely drag him down deeper into the matress. Instantly his mouth knew what he was doing, he was finding Aaron again and again as he launched in and out of their embraces, catching air again and again.

  
"Fuck Aaron!" Robert blurted out as he felt Aaron tug at his lips and then lower a hand to his chest as he decided to make work of Robert's neck.

  
"I think it's time to get even..." Aaron whispered into Robert before launching his mouth into Robert's neck and sucking it roughly letting all his want and lust run away with him entirely. Aaron suddenly jammed himself into Robert as if to tell him exactly how he was feeling, Robert came alive as he felt Aaron's hardness brush against him.

  
"F-fuck...right there...shit...s-shit don't fucking -" Robert moaned as he felt Aaron press deeper into his neck and chest, he would be bruised by the hardness of the grip but he didn't give one fuck.

  
Aaron suddenly pulled away seemingly satisfied by the mark he had left on Robert's neck. He was panting like crazy, so turned on by Robert's body. He could Robert's own bulge, even harder than his own and suddenly grabbed at it before kissing Robert softly and rubbing himself against Robert once again. Robert looked straight at Aaron and suddenly batted his hand away from his crotch, wanting desperately to see Aaron's length.

  
"I'm gonna suck you off, so fucking good Aaron." Robert whispered as he moved towards Aaron and pulled at his trousers.

Aaron was panting like mad, no one had ever talked to him like that before. The feeling stirring inside was nearly sending him over the edge and quickly he pushed back against the head board, switching positions with Robert and pushing down his pants as he looked at Robert's face. He was licking his lips and completely in awe of Aaron.

  
Aaron panted like mad as he felt Robert push down onto him and moan into his balls. _Shit_.

  
Robert steadied himself before stroking Aaron's hardness up and down, allowing himself to feel just as turned on as he felt himself growing more and more as he rubbed against Aaron's thighs.

  
Robert launched himself into Aaron's thighs, making work on sucking and licking them as he brushed his nose against the head of Aaron's meaty cock throbbing for him and only him. Aaron rolled his head back before pulling himself up on the bed and desperately guiding Robert's head back to his cock, needy for him.

  
"Robert,-"

  
"Shh...I'm gonna make you fucking scream later bar boy but for now just lay back and think of the rolling hills of England."

  
"Bar boy...ahhhhhhhhh shit!" Aaron moaned as he felt Robert suck him up and down, nearly taking him in fully. He was like a fucking machine, bobbing his head and squeezing onto Aaron as he licked him all over desperate to taste more and more of Aaron.

  
Aaron felt himself stirring inside and suddenly it was almost like a bunch of butterflies has just been unleashed from him and he was aware that he was about to cum. Aaron blushed at the thought wondering if Robert had been realised he was that close.

  
"Shit Robert..." Aaron moaned before suddenly pulling himself away from Robert and coming over his own first.

  
Robert frowned as he looked up at Aaron, wondering why he was so shy.

  
"What the fuck?" Robert laughed through panted breaths.

  
Aaron bit his lip,  
"No ones ever..."

  
Robert looked across the room seeing how badly they had messed up the bed already and then looked back to Aaron.

  
"Wait no ones ever what?" Robert frowned, still feeling his hardness grow as he saw how endearing Aaron actually was.

  
"I've never had someone like you know...have my fucking load in their mouth just willingly wanting it...I don't know..." Aaron said feeling like an idiot. He was too young and scared with Jackson, Ed liked handjobs and so Aaron was usually the one receiving and well with randoms he always just pulled away, he didn't want them tasting him like that. But Robert wasn't a stranger, so why was he all shy?

  
Robert moved across the bed and quickly placed a kiss on Aaron's lips.

  
"You should have said..."

  
"Bit embarrassing..."

  
"Maybe."

 

Robert sighed hard as Aaron quickly got up from the bed and went to clean himself up. He couldn't lie, the thought of cleaning Aaron up himself was something that he desperately wanted to do but...

  
Robert looked down at himself, still ridiculously hard. Aaron had seemingly gone a bit shy so demanding Aaron to repay the favour felt wrong. Robert felt the water running and assumed Aaron was washing his face, it wasn't the shower on.

  
Robert bit his lip, he had time to cool himself off until Aaron came back. He gently grabbed himself before moaning as he felt himself all over and began to move up and down, over and over and over again. He leant back on the bad and suddenly imagined what he would be doing with Aaron later, his hands would be all over him - the thought made him work faster.

  
Robert was in his own world and didn't even see Aaron standing by the door with his mouth fully open.

  
"Ahem..." Aaron cleared his throat.

  
Robert pulled his hand away and blushed as he saw Aaron look a him with lust in his eyes.

  
"Carry on, haven't ruined it have I?"

  
Robert bit down on his lip and panted hard as Aaron suddenly placed a hand on his though and sent shivers down Robert's back.

  
"Watching you touch yourself...sorta sexy." Aaron mumbled before kissing Robert's lips.

  
"Carry on then..." Aaron whispered before guiding Robert's hand down towards his cock and watching Robert roll his head back and moan.

  
Aaron felt alive with passion as he watched Robert groan and smile at him. He had never felt so turned on before.

 

"France or England?"

* * *

 

  
Aaron and Robert were laying on their bed just finished another sensation of kissing. They had spent the afternoon lounging around watching crap television and ordering food as they tried to keep their hands off each other.

  
Robert had decided to play this stupid game as a way of getting to know each other. Aaron had rolled his eyes and Robert poked him quickly before asking him the stupid question.

  
Aaron sighed hard,  
"Er...England" he said, just the memory of him made him ache "You?"

  
"I suppose I should say England...but we both came here for a reason you know..." Robert said tentatively.

  
Aaron gulped quickly. He came with Ed, for Ed and for his freedom. Paris wouldn't have been his first choice.

  
"Your turn?"

  
Aaron sighed hard,  
"Beer or wine?"

  
"I hate red...white is better..."

  
"So wine? You like wine over fucking beer?" Aaron laughed quickly.

  
"The beer here is shit. God I miss a decent pint." Robert sighed before fishing in front of him and getting a cluster of chips from the bowel.

  
"God same here." Aaron laughed before rolling his head back "My mum owns a bloody pub you know.."

  
Robert bit his lip and let out a small chuckle,  
"Really?"

  
"Well yeah...half of one..."

  
Robert leaned forward and kissed Aaron softly,  
"Thinking of all those free pints you could be having..."

  
Aaron gently pressed a hand to Robert's cheek,  
"Nah...I'm pretty happy about where I am now..." he said softly before kissing Robert again.

 

"Fancy having some dinner?" Robert rolled over to Aaron. He couldn't believe they still hadn't actually had sex but he felt as though he had bared his soul to Aaron. He was laying next to him, his shit up turned and his hair messy and he was staring at Aaron with nothing but love in his eyes.

  
"Yeah, room service or -?" Aaron said before pinning Robert down again and kissing him hard on the lips "Or are you gonna show me off and make me where a fancy suit somewhere hmm?"

  
Robert gulped. Fuck he was so sexy, he had him, he really had all of him and he was high on this feeling. Nothing could bring him down to earth now he was almost sitting in the heavens with his lover.

  
Aaron smiled as he saw the look on Robert's face, it said it all. He suddenly moved towards his chest, pulling his shirt over his head and kissing him softly as he stroked his hips up and down and up and down and fuck Robert wanted him.

  
Robert suddenly grabbed hold of Aaron's arms tightly,  
"I think we better jump in that shower, I'm taken you out bar boy." He said with such a sense of conviction, Aaron nearly fainted.

 

The shower was steaming as Aaron and Robert marvelled at each other, wet and naked and wanting and...fuck so very wanting. The water raced down their backs and Robert had to fight himself not to lean over and drag Aaron to him, Aaron was looking away and Robert realised he was probably still very self conscious about the scars.

 

He was naked in a shower with a man Aaron thought. He had never been this intimate with someone where no sex was immediately on the cards straight after. It was making him feel woozy. Aaron couldn't help but stare, Robert's muscles were so prominent, lean and fuck he was fit. His thighs, god he's thighs so juicy and thick. Aaron had to look away from them before he had this desperate need to suck at them right then and there in the shower. 

 

Robert couldn't resist looking at Aaron's arse, so plump and ready for him. His shoulders were hench and broad and fuck so refined. Aaron looked at Robert and suddenly felt Robert grab at his waist, nearly knocking him over as he did so. Aaron crashed his lips into Robert's as he felt the shower steam up around them. He wanted him so badly, he needed him. Robert ran a hand through Aaron's curly hair and kissed him again, this time pressing him against the wall causing Aaron to pant and catch his breath.

 

The shower lasted longer than usual after Robert started making work of Aaron's innocent body, too willing to be marked. They didn't actually wash themselves until a few seconds before they turned the water off.

  
Aaron felt daft because he only bought one suit and he didn't really want to wear the same one again, not now the shirt was crumbled on the floor and he had lost his blazer somewhere under the bed.

  
"Here." Robert said passing Aaron a purple tie, white shirt and a black blazer. "You can where these." He mumbled as Aaron took them from him.

  
Aaron kissed him softly on the lips, thankful.

  
"Trust you to have spare..." He mumbled before rolling his eyes and laughing. Robert suddenly caught Aaron's arm and bought him closer again "Or maybe I just wanted to see you a different suit."

 

* * *

 

 

The hotel had restaurant, a _fancy_ French one of course. Aaron cleared his throat as he heard Robert order for him, sexy he thought as he remembered how amazing Robert sounded when he spoke French.

  
"I should speak French." Aaron mumbled, a regret he had to add to all the others.

  
Robert leaned over and frowned,  
"Why didn't you?"

  
"I was ignorant, thought people would just speak English over here if they worked in customer service."

  
"Most do actually, but not people on the street. That's why I had to learn." Robert said it, he didn't even think he simply blurted it out and he desperately hoped Aaron hadn't clocked on about what he meant. He didn't, he wouldn't get ' _I used to be homeless and slept on the street_ s' from people on the street don't know, so I had to learn.

He was paranoid.

Their food came and Aaron sat wide eyed as he stared down at all the pretty colours and the delicate way it was all plated - too delicate to touch.

  
Aaron smiled at Robert and made his heart almost burst.

  
"What?" Robert asked softly.

  
Aaron looked around the room and caught his breath. He was in Paris, the city of love, sat across the most charming and friendly man he had ever met in his life. How could that have happened after his life in emmerdale, that disaster of a life.

 

_How could he have been this lucky after everything he had done?_

  
"I just...I can't believe this..." Aaron whispered as Robert frowned.

  
"Believe what?" Robert asked.

  
"That..." Aaron looked around the room again "That I'm somewhere like this...with someone like you..." he trailed off as he felt himself blush.

  
Robert leaned over,  
"What do you mean, someone like me?"

  
Aaron shrugged his shoulders,  
"Someone..so...well put together, stable and successful and...amazing." He said before looking away again because he was sure Robert was smiling.

  
Robert heard the words in his head and thought back to a few years ago. He would have never been described as 'well put together' or 'stable' and certainly not 'successful'. The description, the compliments all made him smile though because Aaron was saying it all and it meant something.

  
"You're not so bad yourself..." Robert teased, smiling at Aaron and trying to contain his feelings.

 

* * *

 

 

"Frog legs? Snails? Are you kidding me?" Aaron said as he saw the waiter put down the plates on the table. 

Robert smiled as he saw Aaron squirm and pull a face.

  
"What? How long have you been here again and you haven't ever tried this stuff?" Robert laughed as he watched Aaron soften his face.

  
"Nah I'm more of the pastries that are French bloke, not this -" Aaron mumbled as he looked down at the snails. "God they stink." he said as he sniffed the plate.

  
Robert smiled softly,  
"Just try one...one that's all."

  
Aaron pulled a face.

  
"They're not that bad..." Robert said before picking one up and eating it "See" he said as he saw Aaron look at him, horrified.  
"I don't like new things..." Aaron mumbled feeling a little stupid.

  
"I'm new" Robert teased "Don't you like me?" He asked before pulling a face and playfully acting shocked.

  
Aaron rolled his eyes before sliding his foot up and down Robert's leg making Robert feel all tingly.

  
"Hmmm I haven't decided yet..." Aaron said seductively.

  
"Don't you trust me?" Robert said before picking a snail up and leaning over so that he was inches away from Aaron's face.  
Aaron let out a small groan before opening his mouth and suddenly feeling the snail enter his mouth, so slimy and disgusting and-

  
"Now do what I'll be doing later..." Aaron frowned as he saw Robert lean even closer "And swallow." Aaron suddenly gulped and felt the snail move down his throat.

Gross.

 

It was a bad idea. The snails. Aaron was sick, everywhere. Maybe it was the French beer, the fancy food but especially the the smell of the snails. _God the smell._

  
Aaron hadn't never felt so mortified, leaning over the hotel toilet chucking up half his dinner as Robert rubbed his back.

  
"God I'm so fucking sorry Robert -" Aaron panted before diving back down and being sick once more.

  
Robert smiled softly as he rubbed Aaron's back soothingly,  
"Hey I was the one who got those snails not you..."

 

Aaron was up for much after that. He felt weak from all the sessions of vomiting and although laying next to Robert made his heart burst with joy, he didn't want to have to fake anything.

  
Robert stoked Aaron's hair before passing him a bottle of water,  
"You feeling better?" he asked slowly.

  
Aaron nodded his head,  
"A bit" he moved up on the bed "God I'm sorry...I'm sure this wasn't how you thought are first night alone would go."

  
Robert shook his head. It wasn't ideal, not really. But a part of him liked the calm, almost craved the stillness of their bodies together. He could hear Aaron drifting off, his heart beat beating against his chest as he held onto him tightly.

  
"Maybe not but...this is perfect...really perfec.t" Robert stroked Aaron's hair once more as he looked out onto the view of Paris "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've never tried Snails before but this is how I imagined someone like Aaron would react to being fed them!


	16. TWA - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron finally get closer and Aaron finds out something shocking about his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know why I wrote this in Aaron's perspective (terribly sorry if you hate first person stories) but I suppose it seemed fitting because this story originally started with Aaron down on his luck. Anyways prepare yourself for some smut and a shock revelation!

I'm staring at him, as we lay there. We haven't done anything sexual yet but our need to is overwhelming both of us. We take our time though, we don't need to rush despite the thought of Sophia rearing her head in and almost making me feel too guilt. Almost. That morning was relaxing, Robert had ordered us some breakfast and despite my stomach still being dodgy from those fucking snails I was able to keep it all down.

 

Robert wanted to go out, wanted to see the sights or do something romantic, but I wanted to stay. He was staring at me with those green eyes and making me feel this rush of excitement like always. The morning had ran away with us as we stayed in bed. We were laying like that for some time until Robert spoke.

  
“This is nice.” Robert says to me, his stroking my arm and looking at the walls in front. His ignoring the voice in his head too, the one telling him that this is wrong.

 

I can tell.

  
A part of me wants to tell him that it was okay to feel that way but I feel silly bringing her up. She's already a massive needy elephant in the room and I can't bare to mention her aloud.

  
Instead I lean into him, and kiss him softly on the shoulder half hoping he will kiss me back with more passion that I did. I always do this, always initiate and see where it gets me.

  
The next thing I know, Robert's kissing me back, hands sliding along my back, thrusting his tongue into my mouth and swallowing his moans. It's this I want, this I remember. Robert's unwavering desire for me.

  
He looks at me before smirking and straddling my waist, pushing me onto my back further down on the bed and then running his hands down my chest. I'm still clothed and I can see Robert is irritated by the fact and a part of me wants to give in and show him my bare chest but I stop and Robert notices my nerves.

  
“Hey, what's wrong?” Robert whispered looking at me softly and making me look away. I want him properly, I want him to see me, all of me and I want to be able to actually take our time as we discover parts of us we have hidden. But I'm scared, a part of me holds back because I realise that I haven't actually opened myself up to Robert at all. He has seen parts of me…parts he had to see. But not my chest, not the scars that clutter it entirely. Only Ed has since them, no one after him. No one has ever got as close as Robert and it scares me.

  
“I don't think…” I mumble trying my hardest to say something that makes sense. I fail.

  
Robert is still panting from our kisses and I can tell he is slightly hurt by my words. I can't help but wonder if he thinks it's because of her.

  
“Are you not ready…we don't have to go the whole way Aaron.” Robert says softly looking at me and nodding his head. He's trying his hardest to understand and I can feel myself falling further.

  
I shake my head and sit up on the bed we are sharing, it's soft and comfortable considering the somewhat grotty room. I think about not being ready to have sex with Robert and I realise that the thought hasn't even crossed my mind as much as I thought it would. I knew that I wanted to as soon as I walked into the hotel room and my eyes met his. That wasn't the problem.

  
“I want to” I say desperately and Robert smiles at me. “But…”

  
Robert rests his hand over mine and it is as if I feel a surge of trust run through me. I can trust him.

  
I let out a deep sigh before building up the courage to pull up my shirt slowly. I keep my eyes on Robert's and study his expression as I expose my bare chest, the scars are still there and sometimes I can feel them burning against me. I had been wondering if Robert had seen them the day before, in the heat of the shower as we pressed against each other but then I realise he may have not. I had let go of my inhibitions and maybe Robert had done too. This felt different though, he would see me vulnerable before we have sex and I didn't know how to handle that feeling.

  
Robert simply stares, his not giving anything away and suddenly I'm conscious and pulling my shirt back down again. But he stops my, holding onto my arm and giving me a weak smile that somehow tells me ‘it's okay’

  
“I haven't done it for…since a long time ago” I say as he gently kisses me on the cheek. He pulls me back down again and I feel his body against mine, hungry still. I don't know what to say as he lifts my shirt up again and gently traces his fingers round them. He dosent ask questions and I'm thankful, he hasn't ran away and I'm thankful, he's still wanting me and I'm thankful.

 

He kisses me deeply and I almost loose my balance. He's such a great kisser, I can hardly believe it as I run my fingers through his wavy blonde hair, slightly longer than I remember. I pant quickly as I slide them down along his spine, tickling his ribs as I go and staring at him squirming away from me. Mentally I store the memory away, his ticklish and it makes me smile.

  
My hands land on his hips and I use them for leverage as I thrust up, grinding my erection against his and he groans deep in his chest. He wants me as badly as I want him and I can't help but smirk.

 

He pulls back, panting, looking into my eyes with nothing but affection painted on.

  
“What?” I say panting as wildly as he is.

  
He places a hand on my face and I can't help but blush, I love when he touches me like that, so soft and tender.

  
“ _You're so special to me…”_ Robert whispers to me. I nod and nearly feel like crying because I know what he means, he's telling me what I feel for him too, but desperately trying not to scare me by saying the three words.

  
I kiss him again before grinding into him again and the way he closes his eyes and bites his lip through his moan makes my cock throb. I nudge him back down into a kiss, lips hard and heavy against his and he moans into my mouth, relaxing against me.

 

I grip his hips and start grinding slowly, dragging his hips down against mine until he gets into the rhythm. We are so in sync and I can't help but want him now, I need him. I let my hands slide over his perfect skin, soft and flushed, dragging fingernails down his back just to feel him shudder against me. The kisses are deep and slow, tongues and lips and teeth and when he pulls away for breath, he pants down at me.

  
“Let's return that favour then…” Robert says in the most sexier voice I have ever heard. I'm freakin alive.

 

I can only manage to nod, my voice lost in the cloud of lust and disbelief as he kisses me one last time on the lips before sliding down my body, leaving a trail of kisses along the way that make me shudder.

 

He doesn't take it slow, doesn't make a show of sliding off my boxers or tease me while I watch, but I couldn't care less. We have a lot of time but in all honestly I just need him. I need to feel him against me. He practically tears boxers off and for a minute I think he has ripped them but he smiles at me as if to reassure me. He suddenly looks back down and I feel mused tense as he grabs my cock, and starts going to town.

 

No tentative licks or slow, soft sucking that would mark him inexperienced. He takes me in like a pro, sucking hard and swirling his tongue expertly around the head of my cock and I suddenly realise that we are alone, properly alone as so I don't have to barely keep my moans down like Robert did.

 

His left hand is grasping the base of my cock while he sucks me good and hard, taking my cock deeper than any ever guy has bothered to try. I can feel the back of his throat just as the fingers of his right hand wrap around my balls and start rolling them together and the combination makes me burn. I don’t want to come but I know I'm going to. A part of me desperately wants to shoot down his throat and feel him swallow around me like I know he would, but I hold back, weirded out about how quickly my feelings have changed. Robert's changed everything.

 

  
“Aaron…don't pull away…I want to fucking taste you properly” Robert begs, his pleading with me as he looks me in the eyes and continues to rub me up and down. His panting and I feel myself tipping over the fucking edge. I can't hold back, I've never felt this before. I have no control of my body and I have fucking surrendered to Robert.

 

  
I release in a heavy moan and I roll my head back as I feel myself exploding and Robert catching and swallowing me up. He is licking and humming around my cock as he tastes me properly.

 

  
“Fuck Aaron you taste so good” he pants as he finally lifts his head up and looks at me sexually.

  
“You should be honoured” I pant back as I tug at his hair and stare straight into his eyes.

  
“Trust me, I really am your highness” Robert licks his lips and I give him a playful Royal wave.

 

I manage to lift myself up and I smile as I spot the noticeable spot in his boxers, the spot of wetness from the precum leaking from the head of his cock and my mouth is watering when I shove him onto his back and attack his groin. I lick the wet spot to taste him, wrapping my lips around the head of his cock through the cotton fabric and he cries out before biting his lip.

 

Fuck, that's so hot.

 

I slide his boxers down his legs, revealing his thick, sturdy cock and as I wrap my lips around the head and flick my tongue over the slit, I imagine riding him, listening to him make the same noises he is now. Just the thought of his thick cock filling me, stretching me out and making me burn, makes my own cock jump and throb.

  
I move up, straddling him, watching his chest heave.

  
“Aaron I want you…” Robert says softly.

  
I smile at him and see he is desperate,  
“Say it again…” I say teasing him and watching him on edge.

  
Robert leans up and looks at me, holding my with just his eyes. It scares me, how great his hold is over me.

  
“I want to feel you…f-fuck…” Robert moans as I tug at him again.

  
“You want me to fuck you Rob?” I say making sure to add the ‘Rob’ because I know he likes me giving him nicknames but hates ‘Rob’.

 

Hates ‘Rob’.

  
He's staring at me now, and suddenly he is inches from my face,  
“I want you to fuck me bar boy… I need you...” he says quickly and I feel like I can't breath. He doesn’t just want, he needs me and I loose it, I reach down and grasp his cock, situate myself just right, and lean over to the draw. I'm sliding the condom over me, not quite believing that Robert is letting me…fuck him. I was sure I would have no choice but to surrender to him, I would underneath and enjoying every minute.

 

But I can't say I'm not turned on by my position, I can see him moaning underneath me as he waits. His playing with himself and I'm smiling because only yesterday he was shy to touch himself around me.

  
“Ready…” I say slowly before suddenly feeling that shitty feeling again “I haven't done….I'm usually at the”

  
Robert leans up and kisses me hard taking me by surprise.

  
“I want you to fuck me…I want to feel you inside me…you need to know that…” Robert says sharply looking at me and smiling shyly. I smile back and feel my stomach churn, by the looks of it he is just as nervous as I am about actually having sex. I exhale before twisting him round again and then coat myself. It's cold and tingling and I'm not use to it. I haven't had sex in way too long.

 

Then I'm shoving into him it burns at first and I'm whining as I remember the feel of being inside someone, it's tight and uncomfortable and then it's… “Fuckkk…Robert…can you feel that…” I moan into him and I know he does because all he can manage to do is nod with his head down onto the mattress. It burns so good and the way I fill him makes my cock strain and bob and he groans deep in his chest, a sound that drives me crazy. I'm so high on him it's a joke.

 

I take a moment to settle, my cock thick and throbbing inside him while I adjust and pant out something along the lines of "so fucking tight," and I make it a point to tighten further around him and he groans again. When I finally start to move, I roll my hips forward then back, my cock slowly sliding out then in again and the friction against his prostate is so perfect. I thrust into him like this for several minutes, building a rhythm that his hands on my hips and own thrusts turn into a slow dance of skin sliding against skin.

 

We're in sync again.

 

His hand has found his own cock and I see him, stroking and twisting as we both thrust together. I bat his hand away and take control of his cock, tugging and stroking it as I crash in and out of him. I feel like a fucking pro, multi tasking like this.  
“You can do it all can't you” Robert pants as he feels me tightening around him and making his cock feel loose again, his already came and I instinctively rub my fingers up and down him as I coat my hands in it all. I'm sucking him off my fingers and smiling because I made him that fucking wet. He winks at me and smiles and fucking hell it nearly drives me insane with lust and pleasure and the way he's moaning, bordering on begging as I ride him harder, faster, the moment is perfect.

 

I come with a cry of Robert's name, shooting hard and true across his chest and stomach, one spurt even hitting him in the jaw and my eyes roll back in my head and I've died and gone to heaven, surely. We move and grind and writhe together, drawing out the last drops of pleasure.

 

I rise up, letting my softening cock slide out of him with a slight plop and I collapse on the bed next to him. We both pant and gasp our way back down, hearts pounding in unison and when I feel like my legs are made of more than jelly, I get up and go to the bathroom. I find a clean rag, moistening it under the faucet and wiping myself down, sliding the cloth between my cheeks. I toss it into the hamper and grab another one, wetting it and bringing it out to Robert. I wipe down his chest, kissing and licking his nipples as I go, feeling him shiver beneath my lips.

 

After what we just did I can still manage to make him shudder,

When I'm done, I toss the rag on the floor and continue to kiss his chest, licking and sucking the spots that make him whimper. Finally, I reach his lips, kissing him deeply and he sighs.

  
“That was amazing” I pant into Robert who is looking up at the ceiling whist stroking my hair and twisting my curls with his hand.

  
He turns to me smiling and I feel my heart explode, I love the way he smiles at me. He makes me feel like I'm the only person in the world that matters. It might not be true but my naïve heart takes it, takes all of it.

  
“I usually…usually top…” Robert pants as he tousles my hair.

  
I look at him and frown,  
“Why? Like the control?”

  
He laughs at me and I poke him,  
“It wasn't about that…I've only slept with…about three men before…it was a trust thing…”

  
I can't help but smile again because I know he is telling me that he trusts me. He really trusts me and I feel alive.

  
“But I wanted you to…I wanted to feel you…” Robert whispers into me and I can't help but kiss him back, I don't know what he was going to say next but I don't give him the chance. I fear it was something deep and meaningful and I can't deal with that, deep down Robert knows neither can he.

  
We stay like that for a while, fully engrossed in each other until I lift my head up and see him staring down and my chest. His lips are slightly parted and I wonder if he was trying to hold back his shock. He definitely didn't really, fully see yesterday. He was lost in emotion just like me to notice and to be fair, they were fading.

  
He clears his throat and smiles at me, he knows I know he was looking.

  
“You're not the only one with scars you know." He says playfully and I frown at him.

  
Suddenly he lifts himself up on the bed and points to his shoulder, craning his neck as he does so in order to show me what he means.

  
I bit my lip thankful that he didn't want a run through of every backstory for each scar. I look at his shoulder, the freckles are more noticeable there and suddenly I see a small scar only about two inches long but I can see it.

  
“How did ya get that?” I ask as I kiss if softly and look back at Robert.

  
He rolls his head back and scoffs as he remembers,  
“My brother Andy thought it would be a good idea to put me in a wheel barrow and see how fast I could go.”

  
I twitch slightly but it doesn't register yet.

  
“Sounds fun.” I mumble feeling slightly uneasy and not knowing why.

  
“Well yeah it was until Vic came out of nowhere and I had to swerve to avoid her! Slammed right into the farm house door, got mud everywhere.” Robert says his smile is big and I can see he is having a nice time recalling the memory.

  
I chuckle softly. Andy and Vic, I think about them back home, my friends and I realise. Their brother Robert, the long lost Sugden who was run out the village, the ladies man… _did I just sleep with him?_

  
“Dad went mad, start shouting all sorts ‘you're a Sugden lad you don't do daft things like that!’ God I remember Andy and Vic not getting in any trouble too. Typical.” Robert scoffed once more before going silent.

  
He was watching me and frowning as the final piece slotted together. Robert Sugden. Finally a surname, he had since him how many times and his last name wasn't ever mentioned. Maybe it was the eagerness of our kisses that kept details like that pushed aside.

  
“You alright?” Robert asks me softly.

  
“You're Robert Sugden? You're from Emmerdale?” I say with slight uncertainty in my voice for a reason I don’t really know.

  
Robert is nodding his head slowly now but I see some panic in his eyes,  
“Yeah…I am…what's wrong?”

  
I smile at him and chuckle,  
“You know my family. My mum is Chas Dingle.”

  
Robert stared at me wide eyed,  
“Wait you're a Dingle?”

  
I nod and then smile as I see him placing a hand through his hair and laughing.

  
“I know your whole family mate! Me and Vic have known each other since we were kids, and Andy's a mate…” I say before playfully poking his ribs and remembering he is ticklish. He squirms and I laugh at the sight of him.

  
“Shit…small world then.” He says to me as he pulls me back down as we lay there.

  
“I suppose you…you er know a lot about me then” He says before pulling a face “Not a lot of great things I suppose.”

  
I want to kiss him again and I do. A reassurance in a way because I have heard about Robert, not so good things, and yet I still don't want to let him go just yet, not ever.

  
“I know the real you…and I don't mind him too much.” I say softly before kissing him again and circling my finger across his stomach. I can feel him relax around me and I smile.

  
We don't say anything else really. We don't talk about why we left and I don't want to. We're just both still high on sex and revelations, so we rest our eyes and sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for my smut writing - I'm not the greatest. And the first person narrative if you're not into that - normal writing style to resume straight after this chapter.


	17. Afterglow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron found out more about each other...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to rewrite history or well ignore history in some ways. I chose to ignore the whole Adam and the arson situation as the reason Aaron left because well...it will make more sense in the later chapters. I have kept in Ed of course as you have read from earlier chapters but the reason for Aaron going away with him are obviously different and it is a bit more of a darker sadder route than canon. 
> 
> Little warning about the dark sort of mentioning of self harm and suicide attempt, nothing too heavy but a warning nonetheless.

Robert was awake, he had been for a while now. Just staring, gazing at the beautiful fucking boy who he had surrendered to so willingly. He never trusted anyone like that before, simply giving himself to them like that was unheard of in Robert's book.

The countless one night stands in his early years told him to never let anyone stick their dick in you if you didn't know them very well. His mate had fell short of all that ‘nonsense’ as he liked to call it and it didn't take long for him to catch something from some sleazy bartender. It scared the shit out of Robert.

His mate hardly turned into Tom Hanks from _Philidelphia_ but he was tired half the time and hardly any fun. 

It made Robert go off sex with men. That's what he thought it came down to, seeing his mate taken advantage of by some prick who knew he was positive. The way someone could easily lie, it was so fucking messed up considering you were supposed to be ‘making love’.

  
Aaron's eyes drifted open and he was smiling at Robert, he still couldn't believe it really. He was here with Robert, the kind stranger who had looked and him and payed attention when no one else seemed to notice. Time and time again he had seen him, resisted him and now he was here with him – alone like this. And to top all of he was Robert Sugden, a link to home.

  
“Robert fucking Sugden.” Aaron giggled as he looked at Robert and gently brushed his cheek.

  
Robert let out a small laugh,  
“’Fraid so…” Robert sighed “I can't believe you know my family…”

  
“I lived with Diane for ages…me and Vic even -” Aaron said before biting his lip and blushing.

  
“Even what?” Robert frowned softly.

  
“Well…” Aaron said before leaning over at Robert “You weren't the first one to pop my Sugden cherry…”

  
Robert stared wide eyed,  
“Oh my fucking God!” he said before hiding his face “You and Vic!”

  
“We were kids…I thought I was straight and she liked me back then I suppose!” Aaron giggled before pushing Robert's hand away.

  
Robert was bright red,  
“I can't believe you fucked my sister." He sighed causing Aaron to frown.

  
“Er…I think you'll find we made sweet and innocent love.” Aaron whispered trying to rile Robert up.

  
Robert scoffed,  
“What does that even mean…I don't even believe in that." He sighed. It was true, even the words ‘making love’ made him squirm.

  
Aaron pulled away and looked up Robert,  
“Well that's exactly what you want to hear after sex.” He scoffed trying to add humour to his voice when in fact he was slightly stung by his words.

  
Robert sighed hard,  
“I didn't mean it like that…it's just…makes me squirm.”

  
“What the thought of making love with someone? That's what sex is." Aaron said softly.

  
Robert pulled a face,  
“Not for me…sex is…just sex.” He said blankly, he was happy that he could be this honest with Aaron but of course he wasn't really taking into account how Aaron was feeling. This is what happened when Robert got too comfortable, he was honest.

Aaron was shocked at first but then he thought back to Robert Sugdens reputation. Ladies man, known for his affairs pretty close to him. It made sense.

  
“How can you say that when you have a….” Aaron trailed off, once again he was struggling to say her name.

  
Robert shrugged his shoulders and sighed,  
“I'm not saying I don't enjoy it…I just wouldn't say I've ever…properly just felt like I was you know…”

  
“So we just….what did we just do…” Aaron chewed his lip nervously, he liked Robert being honest but he was scared by it too.

  
Robert thought about it for a second, shit he had made love hadn't he? He had felt something more than lust or passion when he felt Aaron bury inside him. It was admiration, affection – like he had said Aaron was so ‘special’. Everything was special about it.

It wasn't a fuck, a quick in and out rush of feeling that just escaped him as he Aaron rolled of him. It was something more. He had felt it when he and Sophia first slept together but no where near this intense because he didn't know how he felt about her when they did have sex. It was gratitude and love but not in the way it should have been. It was ‘ _I love you for doing this for me_ ’ not ‘ _let me show you how much I love you_ ’ not like he had done with Aaron by letting him…

 

  
**Hold on what are you saying?**

  
_**I'm saying I think I probably lo -**_

  
**Don't be a prick you don't even know him that well.**

  
**_That doesn't matter._ **

  
**Of course it does, okay you might think you do but-**

  
**_I think I've falling in -_ **

  
**Trust me you haven't. Not yet. Not yet.**

 

 

Robert cleared his throat before smiling at Aaron who was still waiting for a reply. Shit he didn't want to scare him off.

  
“We…lucked.” Robert blurted out.

  
Aaron frowned,  
“What?” he giggled trying to work out what he saying.

  
“We…well…we didn't just fuck but…but I mean…”

  
“You don't really want to say we made love just yet…” Aaron said feeling his heart rate increase, he had made Robert feel differently with in a matter of minutes.

  
“Sounds so fucking stupid….” Robert giggled hiding his face and smiling like an idiot.

  
“So we lucked, I'm fine with that.” Aaron mumbled before kissing Robert softly.

  
“Lucked.” Robert said before kissing him back.

  
“Lucked.” Aaron whispered again before rolling Robert over “I think it'd about time we lucked some more.” He added as he launched into Robert's mouth again.

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you gonna tell me how…why you left?” Robert whispered into Aaron as he rested next to him.

  
Aaron twitched nervously and pulled up, that wasn't exactly the best subject of conversation was it. He wasn't that man anymore, that angry bitter volatile man who was capable of destroying everything, making his mum wary of him and his family turn against him was something he didn't want to think about. After Jackson had died, his Jackson, things had got worse.

Self harm kicked in and so did the dark thoughts that made him do terrible things, he couldn't be helped not by Cain, Adam and certainly not by Chas. Ed had came along and tried too, he was this rugby player with all this time for Aaron for a reason he didn't really know. Ed told him he was ‘ _worth it_ ’ and he cringed whenever he did so. For a minute he was happy and then the dark thoughts circled once more and he lashed out. Someone had graffitied Jackson's grave and his family blamed him, they told him he must have done it when he was drunk and he went off the rails. He was that violent thug again in and out of prison for assaults and much more, desperately wanting to be punished.

Sometimes he'd think about Jackson and only remember how rushed everything was, how many arguments they had and how little happiness they actually shared. How although Jackson was his first, he never showed affection, he never kissed him in the street, none of that happened. Quickly he only recalled the bad times and that was enough to make him try again, try to end it all once more. Ed was there though. He had burned enough bridges with his family after publicly shaming them all, telling his mother that she was useless and that he hated her, telling Cain that he was pathetic and selfish and unreasonably cruel. Even Paddy was hurt by his words when Aaron told him to but out and that he needed to understand he wasn't his dad. He had said it all and then he had tried again, this time at the quarry.

This time though Adam didn't save him, Adam was with Victoria thankfully on holiday so they didn't need to hear about his breakdown. Ed was soothing and soft and he talked him down, enough to make him hold onto him that night in his car for hours as he cried and cried. Aaron was an outcast, an outcast in his own village. But Ed was there, and Ed had to go to France and of course Aaron agreed because there was nothing left for him. He told himself he did it for Ed because Ed practically begged him to join him, he had told him that he…that he loved him and it made Aaron feel weak but whole at the same time.

So of course Aaron had his reasons for leaving, reasons being his family hated him after he had a massive breakdown after killing his boyfriend. Yeah that wouldn't be wise to say. 

Aaron shuffled on the bed and sighed,  
“Fancied a change.” Aaron bit down on his lip as Robert looked up at him, half expecting him to continue “I met someone, Ed.” He added. He wasn't lying.

  
Robert raised his eyebrows,  
“Did you move here together?” He asked softly.

  
Aaron nodded his head,  
“It didn't work out.” He said sadly.

 

“What about you then?” Aaron said lifting from the bed and looking into Robert's eyes. “Why did you leave?’ he added.

  
Robert shook his head,  
“Hasn't Andy filled you in with all that?”

  
Aaron placed a hand on Robert's chest soothingly,  
“Well yeah…I know about you and Katie…” He had heard it a thousand times “always thought she was a bit of a cow though…”

  
Robert suddenly pulled Aaron closer and kissed him on the mouth, he knew he was trying to make him feel better and he loved him for it.

  
Robert gulped hard,  
“There was an accident…someone…Max…er…he died, he was killed…and I was to blame…I…was sent away ‘cos I didn’t save him in time, I got Andy out first of…of that car first and it just…it exploded. It was too late…” he hadn't told anyone about it, not even Sophia knew all the details. She knew he was on sorta bad terms with Andy but nothing was really explained, she never really asked, maybe never really cared.

  
Aaron held onto Robert and pressed a hand to his chest again, leaning further towards him and kissing his neck. Robert knew he didn't no what to say but he was just, he was overwhelmed by how tender and soft Aaron was being. How he was almost telling him all he wanted to know with all his touches.

  
“Thank you for telling me…” Aaron whispered into Robert as he kissed his forehead softly.

  
“I…really fucking trust you…you know that.” Robert whispered back as he felt himself almost feel sick with happiness. It scared him, just how badly he wanted to stay with him. He couldn't stay though.

  
“I suppose what I'm tryna say is…” Robert knew what he wanted to say, he knew that the words were on the tip of tongue and Aaron was nodding, Aaron was ready to hear what he had to say.

 

As if by magic reality had hit again. Robert's phone was ringing and Aaron could see it from where he was laying, it was buzzing and her name, she was there, she was calling.

  
Robert gulped hard before ripping his eyes away from Aaron and darting towards his phone.

  
He hesitated before looking back at Aaron.

  
“Answer..I'll give you some privacy…” Aaron said as he moved up from the bed, pulling his spare jogging bottoms he had packed and shutting the bathroom door behind him.

  
Robert didn't want to answer. He had to though.

  
“Hello?” He asked softly.

  
“Robert, babe you need to get back.” Sophia sounded panicked and he had to try his hardest not to be annoyed.

  
“Why? What's happened?” Robert blurted out more angry than he wanted.

  
“It's dad, he's had a heart attack they said…I need you.”

  
‘I need you’ she really did didn't she?

  
_Fuck._

  
Robert was telling her he was on his way, he was telling her he loved her and that it was okay and he was hating himself. 

Aaron suddenly came through the door and stared at Robert. Suddenly he felt awkward, they had just had sex, Robert had just told him something from his past, Robert had nearly said something important – something that could have changed things.

  
“I…I have to get back, Sophia's dad he's had a heart attack.” Robert fumbled on his words. Aaron nodded his head, of course.

  
“I'm really fucking sorry…I” Robert said desperately as he walked over to Aaron and held out his hand.

  
Aaron batted his hand away, he didn't want to touch him because then he would kiss him and then they would be in bed again and he would feel even more guiltier. God he hated him.

  
“Don't.” Aaron said swiftly as he walked towards the bed and started stuffing his belongings back in his bag.

  
Robert stood helplessly as he watched Aaron continue to push everything inside before pulling on a spare top and angrily sliding into his trainers.

  
“Please don't be like this.” Robert said as he looked towards Aaron and held onto his shoulder.

  
Aaron breathed slowly,  
“Like what? We just slept together, we just had sex and…and you want me to not…not react when you say you have to go. When you…you say that it needs to be over."

  
Robert bit his lip,  
“I don't want it to be! Okay I didn't…there's nothing I can do Aaron, she needs me…”

  
“I NEED YOU!” Aaron shouted before sighing hard and pulling a hand through his hair. He didn't mean to say that, he meant it but…god he didn't want Robert to know how badly he needed him. It was too late though “She has you…who do I have when you're gone? I'm alone…I'm fucking alone left thinking of you when you're with her…when she has you…don't you think I need you too?”

  
Robert walked backwards, almost feeling overwhelmed with emotion. How did he not understand, how had he been so blind? Aaron was always just waiting for him wasn't he? And he'd go back to Sophia and she would have him for nights and mornings and afternoons. Aaron had an afternoon of delight after a night simply sleeping next to him.

That's all it came down to and Robert hated how horribly sleazy the arrangement sounded.

  
Robert went to walk to Aaron again and this time Aaron didn't flinch, this time he allowed Robert to hug him tightly and whisper his apologises. He needed him that bad.

  
“I need you too…I'm so sorry…I'm so fucking sorry Aaron.” Robert whispered softly before kissing Aaron's forehead and pulling him even closer.

  
They stayed that way for a few minutes, simply resting against each other until Aaron pulled away.

  
“Come on…lets go…” Aaron mumbled. He wasn't angry, he knew how hard it was for Robert and he hated it, he hated everything about it.

 

* * *

 

It was raining when they got back to Aaron's flat, dinky and small and suddenly making Aaron feel embarrassed.

  
“Well…er thanks for the lift.” Aaron said before biting his lip and smiling awkwardly at Robert.

  
“Don't mention it, seriously.” Robert said softly before sighing, leaning over and then pulling back again because Aaron was looking away.

  
“Bye Robert.” Aaron said before turning his back and holding onto the car door. It was too final Robert thought, a last goodbye.

  
“Aaron wait!” Robert said before pulling onto Aaron and forcing his lips onto his. At first he could sense Aaron's reluctance and it burned but then Aaron was relaxing into him, pulling him close and moaning as they kissed right there so passionately in Robert's car. It was blissful for a moment.

  
“I know this isn't ideal…I know this isn't what you want but…Aaron I…I have these feelings for you that I shouldn't…I really shouldn't. I think I…” Robert was panting and he could feel Aaron staring at him “No no…I _know_...I love you Aaron.” He whispered before gently stroking Aaron's face and smiling. He wasn't afraid, not anymore.

  
Aaron could feel himself burst with happiness but it was tainted like always because Robert wasn't his. He was Sophia's and he felt sick when he thought about it all, but in that moment Aaron realised that Robert loved him.

He was with someone that loved him, he was sitting in a car with someone that loved him, he had had sex with someone who loved him.

  
Aaron hesitated to say it back, that thought in his head telling him that he would leave him to go comfort Sophia.

  
“You don't need to say it back. I just want you to know.” Robert whispered as he looked at Aaron.

  
Aaron bit down on his lip,  
“I guess…maybe we…didn't luck then…maybe we made love eh?”

  
Robert smiled because he had managed to make everything seem so normal once more,  
“Yeah…we…we made love Aaron.” He said softly, he had never felt this way not even with Sophia and he was sure it was going to last, he was sure it wasn't fading. “I'll text you okay?” He added making Aaron smile.

 

* * *

 

 

Aaron kissed him softly again before climbing out the car and walking back towards his flat, bag in hand and drenched in rain that made Robert remember their time in the shower.

 

He had to look away, he had to start the engine again and go and see Sophia, so he did.

 

He hugged her and held her as she cried, despite himself he stayed with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...an 'I love you' from Robert but....dun dun dun Sophia is just always there! Updating again soon my lovelies ;)


	18. Break free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert both recieve an invitation, pulling them back to their pasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending might kill you but...

Sophia cried and cried in that Hospital waiting room and all Robert did was pray that her dad didn't die, he couldn't bare the thought of it. If he died, Sophia would never stop crying and he'd have to be there for her, what would happen to Aaron?

If she needed him so terribly and so did Aaron then where would he go from there? He felt terrible for being so black and white about a man's life but it was the truth. Aaron would grow to hate him and probably end it _for_ Robert just like he had tried to do when he thought Robert wanted Sophia's baby. Why was he so good? Why was he so noble? Robert loved him though, loved him to much to loose him.

 

* * *

 

 

He didn't die, and it turns out that his heart attack was a mini stroke. He would be okay but he would need support and care and Sophia would need to be there for him which meant he would need to be there for her.

  
"You know what, dad having that stroke really made me realise...what if dad gets you deeper into his business, puts you in charge or something..." Sophia said softly.

  
Robert gulped hard. Responsibility, commitment that's all he heard as she spoke. Too much of all of that made him feel sick.

  
"So what do you think?" Sophia whispered as she looked up at Robert.

  
Robert darted his eyes for a second,  
"Er...er I'll think about it." He said quickly.

  
"Just think this might be the thing that we need, like I was saying" Sophia squeezed him tightly, too tightly and he felt like he was suffocating. He couldn't breathe.

 

* * *

 

 

_'You are formally invited to the wedding of Victoria Anne Sugden and Adam John Barton, on the twenty third of June in Emmerdale village Church at 12:00 pm. Reception held at the Woolpark starting from 1:30pm.'_

 

Victoria - married. Robert held the small invitation in his hand, the gold writing gleaming over the page as Robert moved it towards the light. Robert was in shock, he had no idea Victoria was even engaged, and to Adam Barton? He had only heard about him once or twice by Victoria and now he was marrying her. Robert sat back on his chair at work and let out a shaky breath, he was sure that this Adam must have been somewhat decent or Andy and Diane would have never let it get that far.

The thought of going made him feel sick, it was a week away and he had time to decide. The thought of seeing his family after so long was scary because Andy hated him still, he was sure of it. And well Katie was just the same. Sophia entered his mind, he hadn't ever told her about just had things got with his family. She thought they were just estranged, lost over time and she didn't like them - blamed them for her boyfriend ending up on the streets. She wouldn't understand why he would even entertain the thought of seeing them again. Of course she wouldn't understand.

  
He was finished for the day. He made his mind up as he gathered his folders and brought his phone out, Aaron.

 

**To Aaron:**

Can you get away?

 

* * *

  
_'You are formally invited to the wedding of Victoria Anne Sugden and Adam John Barton, on the twenty third of June in Emmerdale village Church at 12:00 pm. Reception held at the Woolpark starting from 1:30pm'_

 

Aaron stared down at the invitation and smiled instantly, his best mates finally getting married. Adam finally building up the courage and asking her. Aaron knew that he was going to ask her some day, the last time he had talk to him though he was so nervous he wondered if his best mate would ever build up the courage to do it.

Then sadness hit him, sadness because he wished he could have been there to see it. He couldn't go back though, not ever, he was hated and that village held too many horrible memories to even count.

His phone buzzed.

 

**From Robert:**

Can you get away?

 

Aaron _didn't_ hesitate.

 

**To Robert:**

When and where?

 

**From Robert:**

The fountain, in ten minutes.

 

**To Robert:**

See you there.

 

Aaron was greeted with a hug, a tight one that made him realise that Robert hadn't regretted his words.

  
"You alright?" Aaron mumbled as he pulled away and noticed Robert's tired expression.

  
Robert shrugged his shoulders before stroking Aaron's arm,  
"I just wanted to see you, I just missed you Aaron." He said before gently holding onto Aaron's hand and smiling. He did love him, he really did.

  
Aaron bit his lip,  
"I missed you too" he smiled before chuckling "God it's only been a day."

  
Robert stroked Aaron's face,  
"What can I say? I'm in love aren't I?" He whispered softly making Aaron blush.

  
"So you meant it then?" Aaron trailed off as he realised he was swaying like a little school girl.

  
Robert cupped his face,  
"Of course I did." as if it was the most obvious thing in the world to mean.

 

* * *

 

 

Aaron and Robert walked towards a small coffee shop, one they hadn't been in before. Aaron wanted to grasp Robert's hand and talk to him about missing work recently and Clara being pissy with him about it all and maybe even tease Robert about him being a bad influence but he saw Robert's face and he seemed, troubled.

  
Aaron sipped his coffee before looking across at Robert,  
"What's up?" he asked after a minute of staring at Robert.

  
Robert looked up at Aaron and shook his head, lots was up actually. He had that pressure from Sophia about her dads business's and then this hit from home about his baby sister getting married. He felt overwhelmed.

  
"Hmm?" Robert said trying to act as if he hadn't heard.

  
Aaron rolled his head,  
"You." He sat back on his chair "Your face looking like a wet weekend. Why?"

  
Robert played with his fingers and Aaron noted it was because he was apprehensive and nervous.

  
Aaron suddenly realised, it hit him.

  
"Oh God I'm so sorry...is her dad okay? Did he..."

  
Robert caught hold of Aaron's hands which were flying all over the place and squeezed it tightly.

  
"No...no he...he's fine." Robert said reassuringly "That's not it."

  
Aaron relaxed his shoulders,  
"Then what? Us?" He asked trying to think of a reason.

  
Robert leaned over and kissed Aaron's forehead softly,  
"Never us." He whispered before leaning back again as he saw Aaron smile "It's...Sophia wants me to...be apart of her dad business, a big part."

  
Aaron nodded his head,  
"And you don't want that?" 

  
Robert shook his head,  
"No...I mean, it's responsibility that I don't want."

  
Aaron sipped his coffee before smiling at Robert,  
"I understand."

  
Robert smiled back, of course Aaron understood. God he really loved him.

 

Aaron was drinking his coffee and holding onto Robert's hand and looking out at the view of Paris. He felt completely whole. But then there was still that part in him that was filled with sadness, Adam was getting married, his best mate and he couldn't go back.

  
Now it was Robert's turn to ask what was wrong.

  
"Oi...am I boring you?" Robert said sarcastically as he watched Aaron look out of the window at the view.

  
Aaron turned round slowly,  
"I'm just thinking..." 

  
Robert bit his lip,  
"About what?" he whispered.

  
Aaron gulped, wetting his lips and deciding to maybe open up a little.

  
"Emmerdale" he said softly. He was happy that Robert knew all about the village, he didn't have to go into details.

  
Robert closed his eyes and could almost see the rolling hills. He missed it.

  
"I think about it sometimes." 

  
"Yeah?" Aaron said, Robert understood didn't he.

  
"I mean it's home...for the both of us." Robert said sipping his coffee.

  
"What's brought it on?" he added as he looked at Aaron circling a finger around his mug, still thinking.

  
Aaron bit his lip, deciding to delve deeper.

  
"I got something this morning...something that reminded me of home, that you know...bought me back there." Aaron said slowly.

  
"Go on." Robert insisted.

  
Aaron sighed,  
"You probably know..." Robert frowned "Adam...Vic, their getting married."

  
Robert nodded his head slowly,  
"Yeah, you got an invite?" He said slightly more eagerly than he should have.

  
"Adam, he's my best mate." Aaron said proudly before smiling, he missed him.

  
Robert leant back,  
"Oh right" He crossed his arms "What's he like then, this Adam?"

  
Aaron smiled,  
"Oi get you protective older brother." He laughed.

  
"His marrying my bloody sister." Robert chuckled softly.

  
"He...he's amazing, top bloke and just right for Vic." Aaron said sipping his coffee once more.

  
"I take it...you'll be best man then..." Robert said slowly. Aaron would obviously be going.

  
Aaron suddenly stopped smiling and cleared his throat,  
"I...er well...no I'm not going..." He said. He should have said he couldn't.

  
Robert frowned slowly as he looked at Aaron, his eyes were darting back and forth and he seemed on edge.

  
"I just assumed..." Robert said tentatively trying not to start anything with Aaron.

  
"Well...don't worry. Listen I don't want to really talk about it" Aaron said quickly making Robert nod.

  
"I'm not even sure if I'm going -" Robert cut himself off, was he thick? Aaron didn't want to talk about it.

  
Aaron raised his head and frowned.

  
"Sorry Aaron I -"

  
Aaron shook his head and placed a hand on Robert's again,  
"Don't be daft!" He said slowly "Do you wanna carry on?"

  
Robert smiled, he wanted to talk to Aaron about personal things and he felt overwhelmed because he never did that with anyone.

  
"I mean...me and my family aren't that close. We haven't been since...since I left. It's just odd ya know...how can I just go back there after everything?"

  
Aaron blinked softly and forced Robert to look his way,  
"Vic loves you." Robert looked up quickly "She loves the bones of ya.."

  
"How do you -" Robert asked.

  
"She used to bang on about you...her and Diane. I used to live with them..in the pub. They said they missed you, isn't that enough? It should be." Aaron said leaning over and staring at Robert, making sure he was taking it seriously.

  
"Really?" Robert said and suddenly he could feel the tears in his eyes growing.

  
"You can't miss your sister's big day eh?" Aaron whispered. Robert sniffed softly before wiping his face and kissing Aaron on the lips, stroking his hair and catching his fingers in his dark curls.

 

* * *

 

 

Robert was in a happy mood when he arrived home but Sophia wasn't. As usual. She was holding a small card in her hand and instantly Robert knew what it was.

  
"From your sister. She's getting married." Sophia said bluntly, her face wasn't soft like Aaron's was, it was cold and steely.

  
"Yeah, I know..." He whispered. _Shit why did she send two?_

  
Sophia followed Robert towards the kitchen and he instantly could feel a fight coming on.

  
"And where you going to tell me or?" Sophia said quickly.

  
Robert sighed,  
"Of course I was..."

  
Sophia was standing opposite him,  
"Didn't realise you two were getting closer..."

  
Robert frowned,  
"Sorry?"

  
"Well I mean...it was an odd phone call here and there and now -"

  
"She's my sister Sophia!" Robert shouted, God he was getting frustrated.

  
Sophia stood back and sighed,  
"Well she wasn't when you were..." She trailed off like always, like always she didn't say it.

  
Robert turned round to her,  
"Homeless. HOMELESS! You can say it you know...you won't disappear into a puff of smoke if you say it." He said before marching towards the bedroom. He wanted to be alone but he could hear her footsteps and then the tears. _Shit_.

  
Sophia was by the door of the bedroom, makeup smudged and looking completely blown by his words. He felt terrible despite the fact that she had started it.

  
"My dad...is in hospital, I don't need you here shouting at me for simply asking you about your sister's wedding." She was sobbing now.

  
Robert wanted it to be over and so did Sophia by the sounds it so he looked up at her and smiled softly.

  
She wasn't done crying though.

  
Robert breathed in and out softly until Sophia _was_ done crying and was wiping away her tears.

  
"I mean, why would you want to go? You're not close!" Sophia asked almost spooling for a fight now Robert thought, he looked up at her and realised just how badly she didn't know him. She didn't know him at all, she didn't understand like Aaron had and then it hit him. He hadn't felt that guilt, he had gone from a weekend away with Aaron to comforting her at the hospital and felt nothing.

  
"You have no idea..." Robert said before walking away from Sophia and leaving her standing there.

  
Sophia was hot on his heels and he was feeling suffocated by her. So suffocated.

  
"Robert you can't just -"

  
"I'm done." Robert said it, he just said it without thinking but he didn't regret it. They were dead in the water, over and he needed her to know.

  
She looked horrified.

  
"With...me...with us?" Sophia panicked quickly before looking at Robert and almost begging him to tell her otherwise.

  
Robert gulped hard,  
"It's over Soph." He mumbled "We both know it."

  
He had to keep walking or else Sophia would so something like kiss him and make him feel like he was in the wrong and that he was missing out on something.

  
"No no you can't do this to me...Robert you can't just walk away from me!" Sophia was almost pleading with him and Robert felt sick.

  
"I have to...it's for the best." Robert said before bating Sophia's hand away quickly.

  
"Not for me. Robert please..." Sophia was calling out and Robert was at the door, he breathed in slowly as he found himself once again feeling no guilt. He was literally opening the door to a new life, to a new him and nothing was holding him.

  
"I'm pregnant."

  
There it was. Crash, Bang, Wallop right back to earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE DONT HATE ME, I make it all better very soon - updating again tomorrow so the wait won't be too long but prepare for some batshit cray cray behaviour from Sophia liar pants and some grown up behaviour from Robert :)


	19. Craziness and calls.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm pregnant Robert, you can't leave me" she said with a sense of satisfaction in her voice that made Robert feel sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Batshit crazy Sophia ahead...

Robert tried to gather his thoughts as he stood by the door and breathed in. Sophia wasn't crying anymore, she was standing still and staring at him as he slowly shut the door on all those thoughts he had, on Aaron.

  
"You...you...you're -" Robert didn't know what so say. She was lying, of course she was because she said she didn't want kids and that she was over that.

  
Sophia darted her eyes around the room,  
"I'm pregnant Robert, you can't leave me." She said with a sense of satisfaction in her voice that made Robert feel sick.

  
He shook his head as he stared at her, her eyes so cold and steely and nothing like a pregnant woman should be - she was hardly glowing. Robert hesitated before walking back towards her.

  
"What does _that_ supposed to mean?" Robert whispered as he looked at Sophia.

  
"It means that...that I need you Robert and you can't just leave me like this..." Sophia said holding out a hand and dragging Robert towards her.

  
Robert was still in shock, such shock but Sophia seemed to calm.

  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Robert asked softly.

  
Sophia darted her eyes around the room and then back on Robert,  
"Dad...dad was in hospital I couldn't...it wasn't the time." She said quickly.

  
"Right...right okay." He whispered before walking towards the sofa "God" he was panting like mad as he sat down. He couldn't believe it, he didn't want to.

  
Sophia hurriedly joined him and held onto his hand,  
"We can work through anything...me and you." She said making Robert shake his head. 

  
Robert stared towards Sophia with a steely expression matching hers,  
"Nothing has changed Sophia...those feelings, what I said about being done...I can't do this, I can't be with you. I'll support you...I'll come to every...every scan and I'll be there for the baby but...I can't be with you." Robert said and honestly it was the most bravest things he had ever done. A few weeks ago he would have caved and agreed and hugged her and made her feel better but things had changed.

He was in love with someone else.

"You coward! I swear...I swear to God if you leave me you won't ever see a fucking baby!" Robert staggered away, her French accent was well and truly out now. Robert was torn, pictures of his child and then not seeing them because of Sophia, it made him feel sick. He would have to stay, he would have to make it work, he would have to leave Aaron.

 

"Okay...okay...we'll make it work..."

 

"Do you love me?' Sophia whispered, her make up smudged and hair tattered.

 

Robert gulped. _This_ wasn't love. 

 

Robert's silence told Sophia all she needed to know.

  
Sophia shook her head and suddenly got angry, throwing her hands in the air and instantly launching onto Robert. She was hysterical. Punching him in the arms and crying like a mad woman. Robert was stronger, able to simply pull her away but her tears, God he couldn't stop them.

  
"What are you doing? Calm the fuck down." Robert said as he held onto her and felt her angry surge through him "Think of the _baby._ "

  
Suddenly her expression changed, she was smiling. Almost mocking him as she raised to her feet and ran a hang through her hair.

  
"THERE IS NO BABY!" Sophia shouted at Robert before pushing him out of her way. Robert felt his anger almost explode as he looked at her.

 

For a minute, for a few, he had believed that...that he was going to be a father. She had ripped that away and she was smiling.

  
" _You sick bitch._ " Robert spat.

  
"It wouldn't have made a difference though, you would have still left me!" Sophia said before crying again.

  
Robert blinked quickly before shaking his head. He needed to leave, he needed to be on his own because his mind was filled with all these emotions. He walked towards the door again, picking up his wallet, his phone and his jacket. Sophia was calmer now but in an eerily silent way. Suddenly walked towards him and chucked her arms around Robert,  
"I love you still, I love you." She said slowly.

  
Robert pulled her arm away and felt the tears grow in his eyes,  
"You wouldn't do what you just did to someone you love." He said suddenly thinking of Aaron and how he would never hurt him in such a way.

  
"No...no you'd...you'd take them in when they had no where to go and you'd love them...and help them and -" Sophia said quickly. Robert bit his lip, there was a time where her love made him smile now it made him feel sick.

  
"We're different people now Sophia. That Sophia would have never lied about being pregnant to keep me staying with her. I'll always be grateful but that doesn't mean I have to do this anymore." Robert said slowly as he opened the door.

  
"I do love you Robert." Sophia said with the same sense of desperation in her voice.

  
Robert sniffed, he was leaving behind such a big part of him,  
"No you love the _idea_ of me. The idea that you could take something so broken and make it stable and successful..." Aaron's words echoed in his mind "But but not me, not me Sophia."

  
Sophia went to speak but stopped herself and softened her face,  
"I'm so sorry for lying to you." there she was, the innocent soft Sophia that he loved. It was a shame she only made an appearance now.

 

She was too late for the party.

  
Robert gulped hard,  
"I'll gather my things tomorrow...and I'll leave my keys then." He said quickly.

 

"Robert, that wasn't me though...the lying. That's what loving you did. I hate myself for what I just did...but I hate you more."

 

There she was again, cruel and bitter Sophia who somehow blamed Robert for her outbursts. 

 

"Bye Sophia." Robert said, he was too tired to even fight. He didn't look back before leaving the apartment, leaving his girlfriend, and his stability of a nice home. He left everything behind but he didn't feel empty.

 

He had Aaron still.

  
He thought about going to see him but something held him back, his mind was all over the place so with his credit card in hand he checked himself into a small hotel nearby.

 

* * *

 

 

Adam was ringing him, he was calling him and Aaron could hardly ignore him. Especially after that invitation. Aaron had wondered if it was a joke when saw it, then he blamed it on Adam's ignorance and his stupid optimism as if everything could have been okay.

  
"Hello?" Aaron mumbled as he picked up his phone.

  
"MATE! Did you get the invite?!" Adam said, instantly Aaron could hear his happiness and he smiled and then felt guiltier. He should have rang him to say congratulations.

  
"Yeah mate, I'm sorry I've been so busy at work. Congrats!" Aaron said trying to be positive about it all.

  
"Cheers mate, I can't believe she said yes!" Adam chuckled.

  
Aaron chucked along before stopping,  
"Oi of course she would have. I'm just sorry I couldn't be there to see it." He said before gulping hard and clearing his throat.

  
Adam was silent for a minute as if he was pondering what to say back,  
"Dosen't matter...not when you'll be at the real thing. You are coming right?" He asked nervously.

  
Aaron hesitated and it hurt because he should have been saying yes of course I'm coming but something held him back because he reminded of the memories. The drunk outbursts, the violent damage to anything in his path, the anger and pain he had caused...all because he couldn't deal with his own grief.

  
"Adam you know I can't..." Aaron said, he had talked about going back with Adam time and time again. Straight after Adam was back from his holiday he was ringing him and telling him to come home, but he didn't, he couldn't.

  
"Aaron I know what happened was bad but -"

  
"Bad? Adam I went insane, you weren't there, you didn't see the things I did or or the things I said." Aaron snapped.

  
Adam sighed slowly,  
"I know...I know alright but I saw everything after I saw your mum and -"

  
"Don't. Please Adam I can't." Aaron said slowly.

  
"She was in bits when you left, they all were. They wanted to help you Aaron, they still do."

  
Aaron shook his head, for years he had wanted to hear that and now he just feel sick with this numbing feeling traveling through his body.

  
"I can't face the village again Adam, it just reminds me of...of all these terrible memories that I can't...I can't escape from." Aaron sounded panicked.

  
"God Cain will be there and...he'd probably punch me in the face" Aaron continued before rolling his eyes and thinking about how many times Cain had warned Aaron to stay clear if he going to carry on ruining everything he touched.

  
"Fine then..." Adam sounded defeated.

  
"I'm sorry for making this all about me, it's your big day mate." Aaron sniffed before letting out a sigh, bloody typical.

  
"Don't be stupid eh? I understand...but just know that we...we're all thinking of you. Love ya mate." Adam said softly making Aaron smile a little.

  
Aaron smiled, he loved him too and he know he'd understand.

  
"Same here, I'll be thinking of you, say hi to Victoria for me too yeah." Aaron said quickly.

  
"Course mate...and you know ring me if you...change your mind, they'll always be a place for you there." Adam made Aaron feel special in a way no one else could.

 

It was all Aaron wanted.

 

* * *

 

 

Robert sat in the small hotel room and thought about Aaron. He wanted to see him, cry with him even but he didn't want to intrude or be seen as too desperate. He still couldn't believe what had happened with Sophia and how sour things ended, she suddenly was this lying violent woman who was capable of much more than he ever realised, he had never given her enough bloody credit.

  
His phone was ringing and for a second he cringed at the thought of it being Sophia, begging him to come back. He felt sick with worry and then he thought about it being Aaron and he raced towards it.

  
It was Victoria.

  
"Robert...it's me." Victoria said innocently.

  
Robert smiled softly, he had missed her voice so much.

  
"Hey...Vic, you alright?" Robert tried to act fine despite him still feeling shaken up about it all.

  
"Yeah I'm great, fantastic actually because...well me and Adam are engaged, did you get the invite?" Victoria sounded so excited and he felt sad for not being as excited.

  
"Of course I did! You don't hang about do you? A week away eh." Robert said with humour purposely in his voice.

  
"God I know but it's just been so quick and well Diane and Moira have been helping..." Robert couldn't help but think about the fact that Katie wasn't mentioned, the prefect girl for Andy until she fucked him.

  
"So where is this Adam Barton then?" Robert said clearing his throat and trying to act all matcho.

  
"Oh do one Rob, I think he's tryna get ahold of Aaron." Victoria said without a care in the world.

  
Robert was silent for a minute.

  
"His best mate, he hasn't seen him for years. He used to live here in the village before....before things went so bad for him...good thing he got away with Ed." Victoria said practically talking to herself.

  
Robert frowned softly. What things? Suddenly he felt the need to ask more but it wouldn't have been appropriate and Victoria was already moving on the topic of conversation.

  
"So you coming then?" Victoria asked eagerly "You can bring...er...sop...Sophia."

  
"No." Robert said sharply causing Victoria to make a small noise.

  
"What...why?" Victoria sounded so flustered it instantly made Robert realise what he had said.

  
"No I mean....Sophia, she won't be coming." Robert said "We ended it, wasn't working out."

  
"God I'm sorry." Victoria whispered softly. Suddenly Adam entered the room and he could Victoria talking to him and Adam saying something along the lines of...

  
_...'he won't budge...says he can't face everyone after what he did'_

  
Victoria sighed hard,  
"Er listen Robert I have to go...turns out Aaron won't be going and Adams pretty upset." She said softly.

  
Robert had heard and couldn't help but wonder what he was talking about.

 

_What had Aaron supposedly done that was so bad?_

  
"Er yeah course don't worry." Robert said before ending the call and frowning. He was so intrigued and apprehensive because he suddenly remembered Aaron talking about people that used to be scared of him, and then his anger with Sophia so quick that night. He couldn't help but think, but wonder what he had done but he would find out tomorrow.

 

He was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...Sophia is gone now hurray! I sorta enjoyed making her go a bit crazy because I feel like she was just waiting to explode or something, and of course now Robert is free of her! Robert was just way too good of a person to desert her if she was actually pregnant and knowing that she was that sick to make it up, seemed like a last straw sorta situation! 
> 
> Anyway I'm planning about five more chapters for this fic so stick around to see end ;)


	20. Haunted by a past...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert was his, he had his heart, all of it and there was no escape now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice long update for you beauties! Xx

Clara rang Aaron up at seven in the morning telling him that he had to be in early and of course Aaron's hopes to simply sack off work and see Robert were just dash right then and there. He hadn't heard from Robert since their time at the coffee shop and Aaron couldn't help but wonder if his blunt and rather short replies on the topic of the wedding may have added some suspicion to Robert's thoughts. Aaron felt guilty for not being honest about why he left when Robert had been so true about why he had to leave the village, he had bared all but Aaron just couldn't.

A part of him was scared that if he did tell someone about just how bad it got, if anyone else knew about that quarry incident then...then it would just be like reopening old wounds that this time wouldn't heal.

Clara was in her usual bubbly mood when Aaron entered but Aaron wasn't. He still hadn't heard anything from Robert but then he stopped himself from wondering, he was probably busy at work or busy with...Sophia. God the thought made him shudder.

  
"Aaron! Hey you made it in early." Clara said sounding shocked.

  
Aaron pulled a face,  
"Er you told me to...it's not like I had a choice."

  
Clara batted her hand in front of him,  
"Come over here I've got some things to show you!" She was practically squealing as she looked across at the bar.

  
Aaron sighed hard before walking towards her. Suddenly Alex came through the doors and Clara put down her phone and let out an annoyed sigh, Alex had noticed.

  
"I thought we were meant to be here early to look over some books getting checked today?" Alex said acting like he knew more than Aaron and Clara.

  
"Er no actually, just because last night they left the glasses in a right mess so..." Clara said before looking at Aaron and smiling.

 

_Fuck you Alex._

  
Alex nodded his head,  
"Well let's do that then."

  
"Alright mate, we were waiting for you anyways." Aaron said before scowling at Alex.

 

Re washing glasses wasn't the most exciting thing to have to do but it was better than other things he could have been doing at the bar. Suddenly Clara was behind Aaron and pulling out her phone so he could see.

  
"Look, Bruno had some fancy thing and he took me along!" Clara prodded Aaron eagerly and forced him to look down at the image on her phone. Clara in a pretty yellow dress and with her arm around Bruno and then three other men standing next to him.

  
"Sound." Aaron mumbled trying his best to sound interested when he wasn't really.

  
Clara didn't even seem to realise the dryness in his voice so carried on talking.

  
"Look here is another one." Clara smiled as she showed Aaron the picture. He looked at it and suddenly his heart was racing, he was staring back at Ed and whoever his new bloke was. They were smiling, laughing with each other in the background of the picture. They looked so happy and Aaron felt nothing but relief and love and happiness as he saw them. He wasn't bitter about anything, he would never be bitter because Ed was caring and kind and in many ways much like Robert just less showy and cocky. He was happy that Ed was happy because so was he.

 

They were both happy without each other.

  
Aaron looked across the picture and saw what he should have been looking at: Clara holding a glass of champagne with the other hand wrapped around some man's waist. He was taller than her, much taller and she looked so small in comparison.

  
"That's Jack. He's gorgeous isn't he?" Clara said eagerly causing Aaron to nod. He was good looking.

  
"And he had loads of fit mates!" Clara said before raising her eyebrow and poking Aaron playfully.

  
"I'm okay thanks..." Aaron said before smiling, he had that part of his life all covered.

 

* * *

 

 

Robert went to get his things that morning, walking back towards the apartment that suddenly felt alien to him. Like it wasn't his anymore or it never was. Aaron was on his mind and he was practically itching to see him but he feared that Aaron would think he was only with him as some sort of rebound option. Thankfully Sophia wasn't in, she had left a note and kept it short.

  
' _At the hospital with dad, leave the keys'_

  
God so cold it nearly hurt, nearly.

  
Robert didn't hang about he just simply got his things and left. He took the shoes by the door, his good shirts and a jacket, his charger and wallet and then just a few essentials. He stared down at the bag filled with all he needed, there was still space to spare. Space he thought, Aaron would be able to fill.

Robert debated whether or not to go and see Aaron at work. He had no idea what he would say though, what would make things worse he thought? He didn't know whether to just tell him they had ended it, that she had ended it, that he had ended.

 

_Could he tell her about the whole pregnancy lie?_

 

_Would it make him seem weak?_

 

Like he had no choice but to leave, like he was going to stay with her happily if it didn't happen.

  
He decided to wait until Aaron was done for the day, meeting him at his flat at six o'clock and tentatively ringing the doorbell.

He gulped hard as he saw Aaron standing there, hair curly and damp and eyes wide and blue and alert.

  
"Robert." Aaron wasn't expecting him, he didn't know whether or not to walk towards him or pull Robert in so he just simply wavered by the door for a few seconds until Robert was looking straight at him.

  
"I needed to see you." Robert whispered before leaning towards Aaron and making himself feel weak "I just wanted to...since the minute I woke up this morning and that fucking hotel room -"

  
The air was cool, the breeze hitting the back of Robert's neck as he studied Aaron's movements.

  
Aaron shifted on his feet and then looked up at Robert again and frowned,  
"Hotel room?"

  
Robert shouldn't have mentioned where he was last night, questions would follow. He was sure of it.

  
"Yeah...I stayed in one last night..." Robert bit down on his lip and Aaron raised his eyebrows, shrugging his shoulders and then pursing his lips "Romantic."

  
"Hardly." Robert snapped back.

  
Aaron rolled his eyes,  
"Spare me the details."

  
Robert gulped hard he didn't want Aaron to think that he had jumped from one romantic hotel room to another.

  
"It wasn't what you think." Robert sighed hard.

  
Aaron shrugged his shoulders again,  
"Right..."

  
Robert knew Aaron well enough to realise there was nothing ' _right_ ' about what he had said, according to Aaron anyway.

  
"Tell me what you're thinking." Robert held onto Aaron's hand but Aaron pulled it away again and looked towards the street ahead.

  
"I'm thinking...maybe all I can think about is you nowadays...and then...then now...it's you and her and fuck I sound like such a jealous bastard -"

  
"There is no me and her." Robert blurted it out, he didn't give himself time to fucking think about how to shut Aaron up about Sophia "I ended it Aaron, we're over. I was there alone last night. It's over."

  
Aaron felt his heart almost explode, almost explode in his chest because Robert had ended it. He had finished with Sophia, it was over.

  
"Really?" was all Aaron seemed to let out.

  
Robert nodded his head and then pulled Aaron closer to him again, this time Aaron didn't push away this time he kissed him hard on the lips and smiled into their embrace.

  
Aaron looked up at Robert,  
"What? Why?" He said eagerly as he rubbed his hand up and down Robert's arm.

  
"I think the reasons were pretty obvious when you think of it." Robert mumbled softly as he smiled at Aaron.

  
Aaron rubbed a hand over Robert's face and stroked his cheek gently,  
"Not that obvious...mind letting me know?" he whispered into Robert.

  
A wave of wind picked up suddenly, the smell of sweet pastries and flowers filled the air and Robert was reminded of the beauty of Paris instantly. The reasons why he was drawn there in the first place, the love he had for the calm and the sheer breathtaking wonder of the nature of the city.

He fell in love with city like he had done with Aaron, hitting him hard and then softly...so softly and so gentle.

  
Robert rolled his head back and smiled,  
"Well the thing is...I'm sorta in love with this grumpy English guy."

  
Aaron's heart fluttered,  
"Oh really?"

  
"Yeah...he's fucking gorgeous." Robert giggled, he was so happy, so bloody happy.

  
"I think he might want you to come inside - this gorgeous grumps of yours..." Aaron whispered before grabbing Robert's shirt at his chest, building up the fabric and using it to pull Robert inside.

 

* * *

 

 

Robert noted how small the flat was in comparison to Sophia's. But also how much more homely it sounded. Socks scattered near the end of Aaron's bed, clothes in a semi neat pile by his window, his kitchen neater than Robert imagined - with cereal bowls and cartoons of juice all on the counter. Robert looked towards the small living room, the blue sofa and tv in the corner, the rug covering the wooden floor.

The white walls made the room brighter against the navy sheet hanging lazily over the window, the small lights cascading from the ceiling made Robert smile as he looked at them and then back at Aaron again.

It all looked so cosy, so lovely and warm and so Aaron's. All Aaron's.

"You can sit you know." Aaron mumbled gesturing towards the small sofa. Robert nodded his head and sat on the soft sofa slowly, tapping his finger against the side and pulling a surprised face - it was more comfortable than he thought it would be.

  
"Do you want a beer or anything?" Aaron said cooly.

  
"French?" Robert pulled a face and Aaron laughed "No, no the good stuff." He pulled out bottles and walked towards Robert before placing it in his ready hand.

  
"English?" Robert said eagerly before sipping the liquid and instantly smiling "Fuck that's good."

  
Aaron licked his lips and stared at Robert, he seemed so relaxed, so content and he didn't understand how that reserved and too kind man had ended up so open with him, on his sofa. Robert Sugden.

 

Robert Sugden on his sofa, thighs touching and then fingers and then hands.

  
Robert could feel Aaron looking at him,  
"What?"

  
Aaron shook his head,  
"You haven't told me why you left...not really." He whispered realising that he didn't actually understand why it had been so sudden. He guessed they had a fight, but the thought of Robert telling Sophia about them felt too far fetched.

  
Robert gulped hard, before taking another sip of beer and looking towards his feet. He didn't know whether to tell Aaron or not about how hysterical Sophia had been. About how it made him feel.

  
"I just couldn't take it anymore..." Robert sighed hard and Aaron looked his way.

  
"Take what?" Aaron asked.

  
Robert then realised he would have to tell him about Sophia and how she had helped him, how he had been homeless but he didn't care, he trusted Aaron completely.

  
"Sophia found me...I was homeless and she found me and cared for me and took me in and now she just...she just always throws it back in my face, always makes a point of it." Robert tried not to sound hurt but he couldn't help it.

  
Aaron couldn't imagine Robert homeless, it made him feel like shit because Robert sleeping on the streets of Paris whilst he rested in bed was wrong. So wrong. After everything Robert had done for him, all his kindness...he could have helped him first. Aaron quickly thought about Sophia, about how it was probably something she would do.

  
"Did she...did she bring it up all the time?" Aaron asked softly as he edged towards Robert.

  
Robert shook his head,  
"The opposite. She just ignored it, as if she was ashamed -"

  
"She shouldn't have been, it was apart of your life at one point..." Aaron tried to reassure Robert by resting an arm over Robert's shoulder.

  
Robert looked up at Aaron and smiled, he understood, of course he understood.

  
"Is that why you ended it?"

  
Robert gulped hard,  
"Partly." He sighed hard "She just...she got the wedding invite and acted as if it was weird for me to even _consider_ going, it was like she just didn't get the fact that it was my sister's wedding. And then I said I had enough and then she said was - was pregnant as I was - was leaving and I didn't -"

  
Aaron heard 'pregnant' and felt his heart stop just like last time.

  
"Pre--pregnant?" Aaron said nervously as he watched Robert scrunch up his face a little.

  
Robert looked at Aaron and nodded slowly.

  
"She fucking lied. She made me think...she just wanted me to stay...I still wouldn't though because I didn't want to be with her...I didn't want her Aaron I just wanted you." Aaron leaned closer and kissed Robert's cheek, he could hear how distressed he sounded and wanted to melt that away.

  
Robert was grateful for his touch,  
"She...she went hysterical started screaming at me and then telling me she loved me." He had his head in his hands and suddenly felt the need to let everything out.

  
"She...she _actually_ made you think she was pregnant for a bit?" Aaron spat the words out in disgust.

  
Robert nodded his head,  
"She's crazy...but...but I still can't help but feel sad about it all. I'm not angry, I'm just sad. Does that make sense?" He asked before looking at Aaron. Aaron nodded his head and held Robert closer "Of course it does."

  
They sat together for a few minutes, Robert resting against Aaron and only the sound of their breathing filling the air.

  
Aaron gently stroked Robert's hair,  
"Why didn't you come here?" he mumbled softly.

  
"I reckon you needed space...we needed space I mean, I didn't want you thinking that you were like second best or summat"  Robert said tentatively.

  
Aaron was taken aback by the way Robert had taken his feelings into account, put his needs before his own. It made him feel all warm and tingly. He honestly loved him too much to think about, to even comprehend.

  
"You're my favourite person in the whole world." Aaron kissed Robert softly and lingered at his lips, kissing him again but this time smiling as he pulled Robert down and made Robert shiver underneath him.

 

Robert felt butterflies explode all over the place as he heard Aaron.

 

_You're my favourite person in the whole world._

  
Aaron's way of saying the three little words, Aaron's way of showing himself to Robert and opening the small parts of himself up that revealed his soft and gentle heart. Robert couldn't help but realise the gravity of his words, the weight of all those small little comments that screamed the feeling Robert felt. He was honoured to hear them, honoured to be Aaron's in some way - in the way that mattered most.

 

* * *

 

 

Lucking came naturally, almost too naturally for them as they were hastily ripping of clothes and kisses each other all over.

 

Tongues found tongues and hands fell over chests so eagerly that Robert had to catch his breathe. He was still in shock about everything that had happened, he was finally rid of Sophia and now he was in Aaron's arms. The touches were filled with tenderness, soft yet eager and they pressed against each other and completely fell...almost melting into each other's hearts and souls and becoming one. Robert was almost too hungry for Aaron, to be his, to be inside him and to make him feel whole. Aaron surrendered to him, soft kisses becoming harder and more passionate as Robert found himself in Aaron and pushed harder and harder creating a rhythm that met the needs of their naked wanting bodies. Almost dancing with each other as they climaxed and twisted their arms round each other.

  
Panting for air and still high on a feeling that they both hasn't ever experienced Aaron and Robert fell into each other's arms and held on tightly, neither ready to let each other go. Aaron suddenly relaxed around Robert realising that he wouldn't have to kiss him goodbye anytime soon, Robert could stay if he wanted, he knew that. Aaron bit his lip, everything was happening so fast but he couldn't slow it down, he couldn't control the deep gut feeling that said never let him go. The pain he would feel if Robert, his kind and friendly and cocky Robert ever left him was too much to bare as they kissed each other softly.

  
"Stay." Aaron whispered, he could only say the one word because anything else would surely make him sound ridiculously desperate for Robert.

  
Robert placed a hand on Aaron's chest and noticed how he didn't squirm as a finger fell onto a scar. Progress.

  
"Where else would I go?"

  
He was right, he didn't have a home anymore, he was homeless to a degree but not how he used to be. This time he was saved by Aaron's heart so willing to keep him close, he would never have to sleep on the streets of Paris again.

  
Aaron's heart leapt slightly,  
"Hotel?" he mumbled softly before shaking his head "I don't know" he was shy now and Robert kissed him softly on the lips to reassure him of his love.

  
"I'm not going anywhere Aaron, I'm yours...if you'll have me." Robert kissed him tenderly on the shoulder and Aaron couldn't resist the urge to fall onto him and kiss him passionately right in the mouth.

  
Robert was his, he had his heart, all of it and there was no escape now.

  
"Robert Sugden" Aaron pulled off of Robert so that he was staring into his big green wanting eyes "I'm ridiculously...pathetically in love with you...and I don't think I'll ever stop feeling this way."

  
It was honest and true and Robert's heart nearly gave way because every single last one of those brewing fucking butterflies just began to sore.

You know that feeling you get when you feel as though you have waited for words you have longed for since you could remember despite not ever thinking you would actually hear them?

Robert was hearing Aaron say things he wanted to hear since he had set eyes on him, well since he had seen him the second time and realised that this whole coincidence thing was a tad odd. Maybe even fucking destiny he had thought. Never in his life had he wanted someone to love him the way he wanted Aaron to love him, in the past he had ran away from I love you's sacred of the gravity behind them but now, now he felt complete as he heard how Aaron felt for him, after all those chance meetings. He was almost destined to hear the words from Aaron and the timing made him filled with only happiness, not like his confession of love that was laced with sadness as he drove to the hospital.

Robert didn't realise he hadn't said a word back, he hadn't realised that he was nearly fucking crying as Aaron looked down at him with a smile on his face. No regrets then he thought as he stared down at Aaron, his expression the lightest he had seen.

"Are you crying Sugden?" Aaron whispered pulling at Robert's hair and tickling his side. This side of Robert was the side only he had the pleasure of seeing, this sensitive precious side that made Aaron love him even more.

  
Robert shook his head slowly,  
"I'm embarrassingly in love with ya in'all....I'm not going anywhere, it just me and you." He whispered softly as he watched Aaron nod his head and place a hand on Robert's face, gently stroking his cheek on kissing him all over. Robert loved when he did that, made every inch of him feel wanted, needed, loved.

  
"Does this mean...you're my...I'm your -"

  
Robert nodded his head and Aaron blushed like an idiot.

  
"Aaron, bar boy, Livesy...is my boyfriend." Robert said playfully as he smiled and jumped up slightly so that Aaron could hear him better "My boyfriend...Aaron Livesy..." Robert looked towards Aaron and saw him smiling "Yeah I like the sound of that." he winked at Aaron and frowned as he saw Aaron's expression.

  
"Have you said that a lot before?"

  
Robert blinked softly,  
"Not really had a lot of Aaron Livesy's before you -"

  
Aaron rolled his eyes and poked Robert's side,  
"No! You know...boyfriends...introducing them or whatever that just was." Aaron mumbled softly, he couldn't help but be curious.

  
"Nothing like this...nothing ever like this." Robert whispered. Boyfriends weren't his thing, _boys_ were, fucking boys and feeling high on the feeling for a while was all he had experienced. Never passionate yet soft kisses, never tender and sweet embraces. Never anyone like Aaron.

  
"How do you feel about it?" Aaron asked softly.

  
"About what?"

  
"Is it okay with you...I mean considering you haven't really had one before..." Aaron wanted Robert to be honest with him about it, he couldn't bare the thought of being Robert's hidden lover until he got used to the idea of being...of liking men too.

  
"Aaron it's fine with me, it's more than fine...it's amazing okay?" Robert whispered into Aaron causing Aaron to shudder and then nod. Suddenly an idea, an idea that made Robert feel nervous and scared but an idea that would prove himself to Aaron "To prove it, me and you...will go to the wedding...we'll go to Vic's wedding together and I'll introduce you as my boyfriend."

  
Aaron's throat was dry, he could hardly speak now and he didn't even know how to respond. A part of him wanted to wrap his arms around Robert and hold him close, telling him that he loved how serious he was about them. But then another part of him wanted to run away and tell him that he could never go back there, not after what he did first to Jackson and then to his family.

  
"You don't have to do that." Aaron let out after seeing Robert's face, eager to hear a reply from Aaron.

  
"I know...I know I don't but I want to, I want to show you off...I'm ready." Robert bit down on his lip, it would be hard to hear all the shocks but he was sure that Victoria and this Adam would be happy that he got him to come in the end. Robert thought about the Dingles and there ways and how they would probably react, but they knew Aaron was gay right?

  
"Unless...unless you're not." Robert mumbled suddenly realising that Aaron didn't seem to keen "Do your family not know...you're gay?"

  
Aaron nodded his head quickly - that wasn't the problem.

  
"Then what?" Robert whispered eagerly wanting to realise what was wrong.

  
Aaron saw the look on Robert's face he couldn't break his heart so swiftly,  
"I...I don't want you to regret anything..." he said trying to think of something to say.

  
"I wouldn't regret anything, I'd be with you and they'd know how much I love you...we'd be happy." Robert made it sound so amazing, almost like a fairytale.

  
"Yeah they'd welcome us with a marching band and fucking rainbow flags." Aaron pushed off of Robert and wrapped the duvet around him, he had been a bit too harsh and he knew it but he couldn't hear about all the happiness they would have if they went back to Emmerdale. Maybe Robert would find peace with his family, maybe he'd be really happy but then it wouldn't last because Aaron and all his past would ruin everything for them.

  
Robert frowned and then pulled on a shirt, fighting back his emotions was harder than he thought. Aaron turned round and saw the look on his face, he wasn't even fighting back or trying to hurt him. He just looked hurt.

  
"I'm sorry, you were only trying to make me feel better." Aaron mumbled before reaching out and holding onto Robert's hand loosely.

  
Robert looked at Aaron's troubled expression and suddenly realised there was more than met the eye, he remembered the conversation the night before with Victoria and shuddered as he thought about it.

  
_...'he won't budge...says he can't face everyone after what he did'_

  
"What did you do?" Robert asked pulling his hand away and then staring at Aaron more seriously than he had done before.

  
Aaron bit down on his lip...  
"What do you mean?" He knew, Robert knew something.

  
"Vic, I heard her taking to Adam in the background when I rang her yesterday, I heard Adam say that you couldn't face everyone after what you did." Robert saw the look of almost horror in Aaron's face and then suddenly he was pulling in his clothes and running a finger through his hair, their moment was shattered.

  
Victoria and Adam, of course Victoria and Adam would have been the reason why he now knew.

  
"What else did you hear about me eh?" Aaron was shouting now, back to being that pest up angry man that wouldn't accept Robert's help, that wanted to resist his feelings. The Aaron that Robert had to work hard to break down.

  
"Nothing Aaron...look stop trying to turn this on me. You're hiding something so bad that you can't even tell _me._ "Robert was shouting back and Aaron could see the passion in his eyes.

  
Aaron hesitated slightly.

  
"God it must be bad." Robert had fear laced in his tone "God Aaron you're scaring me..." He pulled his eyes away towards the window and wanted desperately to know the truth.

  
"Robert...Robert please don't be mad at me, I hate seeing you like this." Aaron whispered softly.

  
Robert turned his eyes back and this time the tears in his eyes weren't because of happiness.

  
"I told you everything. Everything Aaron, no secrets, no lies and you can't just be honest with me about something like _this._ " Robert cried as he felt himself become overwhelmed, he felt almost cheated by his love.

  
"I know you did, and I'm grateful...Robert please -"

  
"You can't even tell me why you don't want to go back home." Robert shook his head and ran a finger through his hair.

  
"I _can't_ go back, you just have to understand, or at least _try_ to." Aaron was almost begging him and Robert turned away.

  
Aaron picked up his shoes and walked towards the door, he needed to give Robert some space.

  
"Where are you going?" Robert mumbled as he watched him push his shoes on.

  
"Out, you need to be on your own."

  
"Don't tell me what I need." Robert spat the words and then turned away again, he wasn't ready to apologise.

  
Aaron tried to not be stung by the words he deserved. He had no right to say anything when he wasn't telling him what he wanted to hear.

  
"Besides this is your flat, I'll go..." Robert pulled on his jacket and then back towards Aaron, he could feel him touching his shoulder tentatively and he couldn't bring himself to pull away.

  
Aaron loved him, he hated what he doing to him but to be honest would destroy everything wouldn't it. Robert would look at him differently, he would pity him or worse fear the man he used to be. He would know or this stuff about him that would make Aaron look like this angry thug, unbalanced and unruly and too unstable for words.

  
"I love you." Aaron said simply, Robert didn't say it back and only cleared his throat, pulling away from Aaron.

  
"I'll be back in a bit..." Robert mumbled as he walked towards the door "I just need to clear me head". 'of you' Robert thought, he didn't dare say it, he couldn't break Aaron's heart _that_ badly.

  
Aaron stepped in front of Robert and held onto the door handle blocking him from leaving.

  
"You _will_ be back?" Aaron _was_ ridiculously pathetically in love and it was breaking his heart and making it beat all at the same time.

  
Robert dared to say _maybe_ but he couldn't, he loved him too much, still loved him despite the lies and the secrecy.

  
"Yes."

  
It was simple and honest but Aaron couldn't help but feel as though something had shifted in their relationship. The simpleness made his heart ache, _this_ , what they had wasn't simple at all was it. _But why did it seem that way?_

It was complex and passionate and everything that made Aaron feel crazy and high on life. Not this...cold harsh one worded reply that made him feel alone, so alone, and he hated that he was to blame.

 

He had put the barriers up again didn't he, his lies had ruined them, his past haunted him like _always_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn those boys can't catch a break! 
> 
> I'm so nearing the ending of writing this fic so stick around until the end. I'd just like to take this opportunity to also thank everyone who has left little comments about how much they like the fic, it really makes me happy and have the confidence to continue writing so much love!


	21. What now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert was sure he was crying now,  
> "Assisted suicide?" he let out with a tremble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chapter talks about assisted suicice, attempted suicice and self harm. Although they were not in great detail, they are mentioned and I just thought I'd let everyone know in case it is a particularly bad trigger for them.

Most of the shops were shut and the air was colder than Robert had imagined, the leather jacket he wore wasn't helping as much as it should have, nowhere near enough. Robert bit down hard on his lip as he tried to gather everything in his mind, he felt almost cheated by Aaron who was begrudging him the truth. After everything, everything that he had told Aaron the fact that he was so reluctant made him feel like their idea of what love was, were two very different ideas.

When Robert loved, he loved with all his heart and soul, when he _truly_ loved someone he would risk everything for that love he thought. Robert scoffed as he thought about it, about what his idea of love was. He hadn't ever felt how he did _now_ before. This was a new idea of love that meant that Robert felt almost empty when he was away from Aaron. It made him feel sick being away from Aaron, really sick but then he felt angry for feeling that way. For feeling so love sick when Aaron was keeping things from him. When Aaron obviously didn't understand that love meant *sharing problems not keeping them.

A small coffee shop was still open, nearly closing but Robert wasn't budging as he sat outside and watched the night get darker - coffee in hand breathing in the crisp air. He hated how cold some of the nights were, but it reminded him of home, the way he would have to wrap round four layers to keep him warm sometimes.

  
Robert looked across the view ahead and suddenly smiled, he was staring at a familiar spot. All those weeks ago when him and Aaron collided, when his eyes fell onto this stranger's, big, blue and beautiful. He smiled softly as he thought about how badly he felt the need to help the stranger, how at ease he felt as he made things better for him. And then seeing him again and again, becoming friends and then that night, that night when now looking back, he fell in love with Aaron. When their emotional affair turned into a physical, intimate one and Robert knew there was absolutely no going back.

  
Robert traced a finger round his mug and sighed softly as he thought about Aaron's reluctance. He was trying to rationalise everything, but he couldn't.

  
Robert was looking down at his phone and wondering if he should ring Aaron. He left things quite cold with that simple yes and as much as he wanted to kiss Aaron as he went he couldn't, a part of him almost pulled back too suddenly he thought, he was going to go back and not just because he had nowhere else to go. Besides he had his bags there too didn't he.

  
Robert's phone began to ring and he suddenly gulped as he looked at who it was.

  
"Hello?" Robert mumbled softly, he wasn't in the mood for a chat.

  
"Robert, it's Victoria can you hear me?" Victoria asked hearing his soft tone and wondering what was wrong with her brother.

  
"Yeah sorry yes Victoria how are ya?" Robert tried to perk up slightly and show that he wasn't fucking dying of heartache.

  
"I was just ringing 'cos last night you know I didn't really finish what we were saying....or did I. God I can't remember- it's a bit late now, I mean the time, are you in bed? Have I woke you up?" Victoria blabbed out all the words and Robert tried to rest his back against the chair, it made him even more uncomfortable so he moved himself up and rubbed a hand over his eyes.

  
"I'm not in bed it's alright..." Robert felt horrible for not knowing what to say, he hated how it was almost always Victoria ringing him and not the other way round. It was like she always managed to get to the phone before him, the least he could do was try and make an effort when she rang.

  
"How's things?" Robert asked lazily.

  
"Er good I suppose...I mean Diane and Andy and Katie and the kids are doing fine if that's what you mean."

  
It wasn't but okay, it was good to hear about them Robert supposed.

  
"I miss them." Robert whispered not realising he had said it aloud.

  
"They miss you too...we all do Robert." Victoria said softly.

  
Robert bit his lip,  
"Er...really?" He said thinking about Andy missing him made him feel...odd.

  
"I wish you'd come back home." Victoria almost pleaded and the thought caught Robert by surprise, the thought seemed plausible - almost inviting.

  
"Victoria I can't just -"

  
"You and Sophia are over, why not?" Victoria said quickly "There's nothing keeping you there!" She added.

  
_No just the love of my life not really wanting to go for some reason._

  
"Sorry...bit strong that...I mean you have a flat and a job and friends....sorry." Victoria whispered down the phone.

  
"Don't worry...I'll think about it yeah?" Robert only ever wanted to make Victoria happy.

  
"Yeah?"

  
"Yeah, I promise." Robert smiled as he said it, believing that maybe it was time to go back.

  
Robert cleared his throat,  
"So er...wedding plans eh? How's that coming along?" He _was_ genuinely interested in it all.

  
"God it's okay I suppose, I mean all the catering and the little decorations are all done." Victoria was almost too excited.

  
Robert smiled as he heard her, he wanted to see her so badly, he had missed her too much.

  
"Little decorations." Robert chuckled.

  
"Yeah girly little things eh don't worry." Victoria teased.

  
"I'm sure Adam loves hearing all about it." Robert teased right back imagining his sister talking _all_ about the prissy little love heart place settings and the pastel coloured sweets scattered on the tables. He could see it all now.

  
Victoria grunted,  
"Urgh don't start..."

  
Robert frowned softly,  
"Why what's up?" he asked sitting up quickly.

  
Victoria was silent for a minute before answering,  
"He's just...still in a mood about his mate not coming."

  
Robert's heart pounded slightly.

  
"What...what that Aaron?" The sound of his name made him feel weird, talking about Aaron with Victoria was odd.

  
"Yeah that's him, he's Adams _best_ mate and he just doesn't seem to understand why he isn't coming." Victoria sighed hard.  
Robert licked his lips, he didn't bring the subject up but that didn't mean he couldn't talk about it more. He was practically itching to know more about why Aaron 'isn't coming' but a part of Robert felt a bit better, the reason wasn't because of him, he wasn't even going for his best mate's _wedding_.

  
"Can't be much of a best mate if he ain't even going to his wedding." Robert pursed his lips, hoping that he was goading Victoria enough.

  
Victoria sighed and Robert smirked, she was getting frustrated.

  
"Well it's not that simple! He has his reasons." Victoria sighed harder and tutted. Robert suddenly realised how much of a good friend she was to Aaron and he smiled inside, she was defending him, at least someone was.

  
Robert bit his lip suddenly scared about finding out the reason,  
"What...what are those reasons though eh. Criminal?" he asked slowly.

  
Victoria was silent for a second.  
"Well...if you mean is he like banned from coming back then er...no, he isn't some sort of fugitive or anything."

  
Robert relaxed back for a second.

  
"If you must know...he...he killed his boyfriend and things sorta spiralled of control after that." Victoria said it too flippantly, as if it meant nothing.

  
Robert gulped hard practically shaking and feeling sick with nerves and confused about what the hell Victoria had just fucking said. Aaron...killed someone?

  
"I...I what...what did you just say?" Robert let out quickly after nearly a minute of complete silence.

  
Victoria sighed more softly this time,  
"Yeah I know..." It was almost as if Victoria had seen the shocked expression on his face. "He was paralysed after an accident...Aaron and him were together and...he couldn't cope..."

  
"So he killed him?" Robert blurted out, feeling sick.

  
"It wasn't like that..." Victoria whispered "Jackson...he wanted to die..."

  
Robert was sure he was crying now,  
"Assisted suicide?" he let out with a tremble.

  
"Yeah...it was what Jackson wanted, he asked Aaron and...he did it for him..."

  
Robert didn't know what to say, he couldn't imagine the pain Aaron had been through, the pain of killing someone you love, the pain of letting someone go like that.

  
"And what about _Aaron_? What did _he_ want eh? Did anyone ask him what _he_ wanted?" Robert was too passionate about it but Victoria didn't seem to notice.

  
"Don't, you sound exactly like Chas..." Victoria mumbled before sighing "He went off the rails afterwards and started burning bridges with everyone after he didn't get sent down for Jackson. He pushed everyone away, in and out of trouble..."

  
Robert let a tear roll down his face softly, he was breaking for Aaron and suddenly he realised the pain Emmerdale must have brought on. All the memories the place must have unleashed as soon as he got the invitation.

  
"...and Adam feels guilty because me and him weren't around a lot afterwards...we were on holiday...when he really got bad..." Victoria let out a shaky breath remembering it all.

  
The air grew silent and then Victoria sighed again, a lighter sigh that air feel better better.

  
"Anyway...I er...have you picked out your suit yet?....

 

* * *

 

 

Robert didn't hear another fucking word, not one. All he kept picturing was Aaron crying, Aaron shaking, Aaron absolutely broken because he had to do the unimaginable. He couldn't help but think about it, it was on his mind practically eating away at him and he had only _just_ found out. How must Aaron have felt? It must be playing on his mind day in day out, how could he make it stop?

Wiping away his tears on the way back to Aaron was making him feel better slightly, it made him almost realise that the tears he shed weren't meant for him, they weren't meant to fall. Aaron's flat was in sight and Robert held a breathe as he came in and looked at Aaron, his hair was curly, his skin blotchy and red.

  
"I thought you weren't coming back..." Aaron said desperately as he pulled at the sleeves of his jumper, his heart practically skipped a beat as he saw Robert by the door. He didn't look angry anymore, his face was softer and kinder and Aaron was grateful.

  
"Of course I was coming back." Robert mumbled as he went towards Aaron and held out an arm for Aaron to hold onto. He pulled him closer until they were holding each other tightly and for a second Robert nearly forgot what was weighing heavily on his mind. 

  
"I love you so much, I know that going back...Jackson will -" Robert said too much.

  
Aaron's heart sank, he ripped away from Robert and felt sick.

  
"Aaron please..." Robert begged as he saw Aaron moving away from him.

  
"How? How do you know?" Aaron said as he looked towards the window he couldn't met Robert's eye.

  
Robert sniffed and Aaron could tell he had been crying, he knew as soon as he walked into the room.

  
"I...Vic rang me and she told me about why Adam was so upset." Robert spoke so softly it almost broke Aaron, he pinched the bridge of his knows angry that Adam hadn't told him how upset he _actually_ was about him not going to his wedding.

  
Aaron shook his head,  
"She had no right." He said sternly, crossing his arms and thinking about how easily Victoria would have told her brother.

  
"She was defending you, trying to tell me why you couldn't face the village again." Robert tried to explain.

  
"Well she wasn't there for all of it." Aaron said bluntly still staring at the window and only hearing Robert's voice.

  
"I know..." Robert gulped and thought about Aaron not even having Victoria or Adam to support him "She said she was on-"

  
"She didn't see the drunken mess I was, the fights I'd pick for no fucking reason until I was crashed out on the floor bleeding like a prick because I couldn't just walk away...because I wanted to get hit over and over again" Aaron was struggling to keep it together as he gripped onto the window seal staring out into the dark of the night.

  
Robert squinted his eyes and looked away before shaking his head, he was almost breaking as he imagined how bad things must have got for Aaron.

  
"I just wanted to _feel_ something, anything and when I did...when I got hurt it helped for a bit...so I did it some more...I hurt myself...but then it got to the point where even that didn't help, I just went numb. So numb and all I could think about was how bad me and Jackson were...about how much I ruined everything..."

  
"You did what he wanted Aaron...Aaron you helped him -"

  
" _Him_ maybe but not me...it didn't help me, I was stuck there and he was gone, just gone and I was left!" Aaron felt it all coming back and the tears couldn't help but fall. Robert couldn't handle hearing Aaron crying like that, so desperate and sad and lonely. He would never be lonely again, not when Robert was around.

He walked towards Aaron,  
"Come here." He whispered as he pulled Aaron closer again and tried to hold onto him tightly but Aaron was pushing him and then crying and then he was done resisting, done fighting and he was in his arms sobbing his heart out. Robert held it together, held onto Aaron and he was soothing him softly with his voice "I know...shh...it's okay...."

  
"I pushed everyone away...I hurt everyone left because I didn't realise what I had...I can't -"

  
"You _can_ Aaron, because I'll be there with you...I'm not going anywhere okay." Robert stroked Aaron's hair softly, it always seemed to calm him down.

  
"It's not that simple Robert, you don't understand the memories -"

  
"We can make better ones...me and you." Robert mumbled softly and then moved an arm over to Aaron's face. Suddenly the thought of him and Aaron being happy in the village was enough to make his heart swell, being with Aaron, having a home and a family and a beautiful life with a beautiful man and being happy, just simply happy.

  
Robert stroked Aaron's face and suddenly Aaron frowned,  
"You want to...to move back home?" He asked as he looked at Robert and saw the hope in his eyes. He wanted to make better memories, he wanted to be back there.

  
Robert nodded softly and then stroked Aaron's face once more,  
"I miss my family...and the thought of...of mending fences and building bridges...Aaron you could do the same _we_ could get our families back." Aaron almost believed him, almost.

  
Aaron shook his head,  
"I just want _you_ Robert, me and you okay you're my family now." He said the words with such desperation in his voice that Robert nearly melted. He was Aaron's family, he had his heart, all of it.

  
"Aaron I know you want to see them again, I know that you're scared okay but I'll be there with you. We can have a fresh start -"

  
"A fresh start? I came _here_ to have a fresh start" Aaron shook his head and raised his voice in frustration.

  
"Aaron you can't keep running away from -"

  
" _Running_? Is that what I was did?" Aaron shook his head and pulled a hand over his face, tears were threatening to fall.

  
"I didn't...it was just a figure of speech..." Robert whispered before sighing loudly, he wasn't making things better "Aaron, people that you used to know...they know the real you okay, not...not the person that grief drove you to become."  
"Half the village probably think I'm a fucking monster after all that I did..."

  
"They'll understand after what you went through Aaron." Robert said softly, he didn't feel like he could say Jackson's name again, it wasn't his place.

  
"And...being with your family...it could help, it _will_ help." He added.

  
"No it won't, they'll look at me like _that_ and I'll hate them for it." Aaron said feeling the tears roll down his face. Robert pulled them closer "Like what?"

  
"Like...like I'm broken..." Aaron mumbled into Robert before resting a hand on Robert's shoulder and then and arm and then suddenly his whole body was falling into Robert. Robert held back a lump in his throat,  
"You Aaron Livesy are _not_ broken, do you hear me...you are kind, loyal, strong, brave...and all mine...you're loved Aaron, you're loved."

  
Aaron's heart gave way and suddenly he pressed his lips into Robert's and held him even tighter, for once he actually believed someone complimenting him. The effect was staggering just hearing someone tell him he was loved managed to make Aaron feel overwhelmed with this new feeling.

  
Robert could feel Aaron shake around him and suddenly realised that after all this time Aaron wasn't ready for it, wasn't ready to go back there and maybe he never would be. He understood, he couldn't force him and he wouldn't try anymore.

  
"I get it...I'm sorry Aaron I shouldn't have tried to force you to want to go back...you don't have to...we don't have to" Robert stroked Aaron's hair again until Aaron's big blue beautiful eyes were on his.

  
"We?" Aaron mumbled his heart thumping out of his chest.

  
"Yes 'we' Aaron, of course 'we'" Robert mumbled softly before kissing his shoulder.

  
Aaron locked onto his fingers,  
"What about Victoria? The rest of your family...you said you missed them, you wanted to move back."

  
Robert painfully shrugged his shoulders,  
"Like you said, you're my family now." He whispered before kissing Aaron's forehead and pulling him into a tight hug "You're  all I need."

  
Aaron felt overwhelmed with affection and love as Robert kissed him tenderly on the side of his neck. Yet he was still guilty, guilty that he was almost robbing Robert of his family.

  
Robert twirled a finger on Aaron's back soothingly as he thought about what he had told him. He had given up a chance of going home, of being happy there all for Aaron. He needed them and he knew it, but he needed Aaron a hell of a lot more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sad right? Well at least Robert knows the truth, hmm methinks he was lying a bit at the end about not needing his family though....stay tuned :) 
> 
> Last few chapters now guys!!!! Once again thank you for all the lovely comments about this fic, I don't want to spoil the ending but I hope you all enjoy it ;)


	22. Temporary bliss.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't ever be sorry" Aaron sniffed before pulling away from Robert and seeing the tears in his eyes "Especially about wanting to go home."

Work was pretty much the same the day after, he was met with some stares by the boys and a part of him wondered what they had heard. It turns out apparently Sophia had been there about an hour before asking the boys if Robert had said anything to them or called for support. The fact that she was met with blank faces simply managed to rile her up even more and so telling everyone that in fact _she_ was the dumper and not the dumpee was the only thing she had left to do.

 

Robert took the pats on the back and offers of coffees all in his stride, he didn't give two shits about what anyone thought - especially about ' _missing the love of a woman_ ' as it was so delicately put.

 

  
Mornings were welcomed with soft kisses and delicate touches whilst lunch dates by their fountain filled afternoons and good food and sex usually ended their days.

 

It was honestly they happiest Aaron had ever felt since coming to Paris. He would sit with Robert and know that he didn't have to let him ago.

 

  
"I wish we could stay like this...just like this always..." Aaron mumbled softly as he rested a hand on Robert's bare shoulder.

 

They had just finished a round of good sex and the afterglow was taking full effect.

 

  
Robert frowned softly.

"We can..." He touched Aaron's neck and planted a tender kiss making Aaron smile.

 

  
Aaron trailed a finger down Robert's shoulder and arm before shrugging his shoulders,  
"Nothing good I have ever lasts." He whispered softly.

 

Robert instantly knew what he meant but he didn't say anything about him, he didn't mention Jackson, he never could bring himself to say his name around Aaron, fearful that he would break like he did that night.

 

  
"Well..." Robert softly turned Aaron round so they were facing each other "I'm afraid to tell you Mr Livesy...I'm not going anywhere." He whispered to him before instantly thinking of home, of the rolling hills and the English beer and the people that made him smile.

 

  
It was almost as if Aaron had read his mind and suddenly frowned,  
"If that's what you want..." He mumbled as if he needed confirmation that Robert _did_ want to stay.

 

  
Robert chewed his gum for a second, he understood what Aaron was trying to say, he knew what he wanted to hear but he couldn't tell him that there was a possibility that he _did_ want to go home, that he _would_ go somewhere and that _that_ was what he wanted.

 

  
"I want you bar boy...I want you." Robert whispered softly before kissing over Aaron's naked body and trying to ignore the fact that he hadn't answered the question properly as if his touches would distract Aaron. Aaron smiled, the bar boy reference reminded him of the hotel and the passion and the lust, he fell back slightly as he felt Robert's hands all over him, claiming new parts and kissing old ones. He was heaven he thought, but still that seed of doubt about whether or not he was enough for Robert lingered.

 

* * *

 

  
Aaron and Robert had fell into the swing of things in the dinky little flat they now shared, Robert was already best buddies with one of Aaron's neighbours who suddenly took an interest (he so fancied Robert) and Aaron soon realised the value of neighbours. They hardly talked about the looming wedding, Aaron was still unsure whether or not Robert was actually going or not but he didn't ask. If he was then his bags would have to be packed pretty sharpish.

 

  
Robert never mentioned Jackson again or Aaron's apparent breakdown after his death, that was Aaron's past and he realised he had no right to try and make Aaron do anything he didn't want to do.

 

  
It was only in the dead of night when Aaron was suddenly ready to talk to Robert about dark things like his breakdown. Aaron would whisper things like "That wasn't me...I wasn't that angry messed up boy, that wasn't me..." he would say some nights and Robert would keep his eyes closed, he wouldn't say anything back and he'd pretend be was asleep until Aaron was done, signalled by a kiss to the forehead, and then he would pull himself even tighter towards Aaron and whisper "I love you."

 

* * *

 

 

The wedding crept up on them, soon it was 24 hours away.  
Work suddenly changed two days before the wedding when Robert was met with stern faces and a cold expression from his boss who wanted to speak to him privately.

 

  
"Listen...listen err...Robert I know you won't like dis but we errr having to cut off a few people from the floor where your working..."

 

  
Robert blinked quickly as he heard the words. His boss always did have a terrible accent, broken English made Robert have to concentrate even more.

 

  
"And what exactly does that mean?" Robert instantly knew want it meant. He was probably going to be struck off from his job and suddenly he knew why. His boss and his French ways meant that obviously he knew Sophia's dad, her dad had put in a good word for him before he started there. This whole cutting off a few people stank of Sophia.

 

  
"We...err...-"

 

  
"Are you saying that I'm fired?" Robert raised his voice and his boss with his wide grey eyes and equally grey hair was waving his arm out in protest.

 

  
"No not fired...de....demoted." the boss shifted on his seat slightly and then frowned "And ahhh after recent- events, you're lucky...you're not out!"

 

  
Robert bit down on his lip hard,  
"You can't demote me because me and my girlfriend aren't together anymore!"

 

  
"Dat poor girl...you leaving 'err...'cos he dad got s-sick!"

 

  
Robert saw red, it was exactly something that Sophia would say. A horrible lie, a poor me my boyfriend left me because he couldn't cope with my dad being sick not he left me because I make up I'm pregnant sometimes.

 

  
Robert saw the look of disgust in his boss' face and pulled up on his chair,  
"You know what...I quit." He spat the words out and meant it. The thought of working for someone who thought so little of him was bad enough.

 

  
"Now now Robert -"

 

  
"I'm not being punished like this! It's obvious you wanted to fire me but you _know_ it's not that easy so I'm doing it for ya! I'm done, I quit." Robert had never felt so free from something in his life and it felt so good.

 

  
He didn't give his boss a chance to reply, he was put that door fast and practically racing back home to Aaron.

 

* * *

 

 

Aaron was making dinner for himself and Robert, Clara had let him go home early after commenting on how happy he seemed to be lately. He was, he was stupidly happy a sort of happy that made him wary of what could possibly ruin things. His anxious state of mind had got worse though since Robert had found out about Jackson and heard about how destructive he was after he died. It just bought it all back and he couldn't help but think about him on that quarry edge intent on ending his lip, if it wasn't for Ed caring about him still - he wouldn't be breathing anymore, he _would_ have jumped.

 

Aaron turned round sharply as he heard the door open, he relaxed as he saw Robert, he had given him a key the night before and Robert practically dragged him to bed to thank him.

 

  
"Hey." Aaron mumbled as he looked towards Robert and saw him pushing off his jacket and shoving his little cute briefcase that Aaron loved, on the floor.

 

  
Aaron frowned as he saw how serious Robert seemed.

 

"Are you oka-"

 

  
"I quit my job!" Robert shouted a bit too loudly as he pulled a hand through his hair and sighed.

 

  
Aaron walked towards him and rubbed Robert's arm softly, he wasn't scared off by all his shouting,  
"Why did you do that for?"

 

  
Robert shook his head slowly before sighing hard,  
"My boss demoted me. Or well he was going to anyway."

 

  
Aaron frowned,  
"Er why?" He asked eagerly, suddenly hating this boss.

 

  
Robert suddenly pulled away from Aaron and walked towards the small but comfortable sofa.

 

  
"Him and Sophia's dad are best buddies, she told him I dumped her because her dad was ill. Like I'd do that!" Robert spat as he tried to calm himself down, it was pointless. He was good at his job, he was really good at it and it made him seem important, needed somehow in a way that he welcomed. And now, it was gone.

 

  
Aaron felt his own anger pouring out,  
"What is wrong with her!" he shouted, furious as he saw her upset Robert looked.

 

  
"God knows...I thought she was...no, no I didn't know her at all did I. Not if she could do this to me...after everything else she did." Robert wasn't even angry about the job anymore, he was angry about the fact that Sophia had maliciously ruined things for him.

 

  
Aaron walked towards Robert and bit his lip before speaking.

  
"Look I know...I know this is hard but at least now there's nothing tying you to her or anyone she knows." Aaron tried to reassure Robert but it was hardly working.

 

  
"I'm pretty sure his told all the other good business blokes around here!" Robert sighed slowly almost ignoring every word Aaron had said.

 

  
"Robert I'm tryna help ya here." Aaron said before shaking his head and walking back to the kitchen.

 

  
Robert was angry at himself for pushing Aaron away but he couldn't help it.

 

  
"I'm sorry alright." Robert mumbled halfheartedly "God I just need to get out of here." he let it out and suddenly he regretted it as he saw Aaron look at him _that_ way.

  
"Away from me?" Aaron asked with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

 

"No...no not like -"

 

"You want to go back home. I knew it." Aaron knew it, and it hurt.

 

  
"Aaron okay fine yes." Robert rose to his feet and sighed "I'm going back for the wedding tomorrow." He had decided, he had booked a train ticket without a second thought.

 

  
"I'm leaving tomorrow morning." Robert said softly.

 

  
Aaron twitched slightly,  
"I figured. Despite the fact that you didn't even _actually_ tell me." He said coldly.

 

  
"Yeah well I didn't want to upset you. I was...tonight." Robert said softly pulling moving closer to Aaron and holding out his hand.

 

  
Aaron pulled a face,  
"Pretty short notice though eh...god I'm not made of fucking sugar Robert."

 

  
"Don't...don't be like that -"

 

  
"I'm not going with you." Aaron blurted out, he couldn't face it, he couldn't despite how much he wanted to.

 

  
Robert expected it, but it still stung.

 

  
"I figured." He hit back, using the coldness of Aaron's words before.

 

  
"It's not like I don't want to come...do you really think that I want to miss seeing Vic and Adam get married?" Aaron said quickly.

 

  
"No...no Aaron I don't."

 

  
Aaron caught his breathe before steadying himself,  
"The last night I was in that village...I tried to...to -"

 

  
Robert knew, he instantly knew. His heart was breaking for Aaron and then all he could imagine was all the ways he had tried to end it all.

 

  
Robert's arms were wrapping around Aaron's tightly almost suffocating them both but it didn't matter, Robert needed to hold Aaron and Aaron needed to be held. They stood there rocking for a long time, gently stroking each other's hair and Robert kisses Aaron's neck tenderly as he steadied his breathing and tried to calm down his scattered thoughts.

 

  
"I'm so sorry Aaron." Robert mumbled into him.

 

  
"For what? You weren't there...you couldn't have done anything...I wanted to...to end it all, if Ed hadn't shown up..." Aaron smiled slightly as he admired Ed's unwavering support, he would always love him he thought.

 

  
Robert felt his heart race,  
"I'm bringing it all up again...I'm sorry." he kissed Aaron's head softly.

 

  
"Don't ever be sorry." Aaron sniffed before pulling away from Robert and seeing the tears in his eyes "Especially about wanting to go home"

  
Robert's heart thumped wildly.

 

  
"Go to the wedding...make peace with Andy and Katie..." Aaron let the words fall out as quickly as possible before he took them back. He was selfish, he was so selfish because the thought of Robert leaving him for however long despite it being for good reasons made him feel sad and almost angry.

 

  
Robert didn't know what to say, he had Aaron's blessing didn't he?

 

  
"Aaron if you're sure?" He needed to know.

 

  
Aaron nodded his head slowly,  
"Of course I am." He whispered.

 

  
Robert pushed forward and his lips crashed into Aaron's eagerly, bodies falling and mouths open as they embraced. Aaron pulled away and suddenly frowned as he saw Robert resting his head on his own. He looked so defeated.

 

  
"What's wrong? I thought that's what you wanted?" Aaron asked as he looked at Robert.

 

  
Robert's eyes found Aaron's, big blue and beautiful as always.

 

  
"I'm scared Aaron..." He whispered.

 

  
Aaron gulped hard,  
"Of what?"

 

  
Robert trembled slightly,  
"Loosing you..."

 

  
Aaron kissed him tenderly before pulling away,  
"That's _never_ going to happen."

 

  
"But what if...if I go back and...and I stay for a while...if mending things takes longer than I thought and the next minute you know I'm gone for good and you're here...needing me and -" Robert let everything out and felt sick as he said it. It seemed so plausible.

 

  
Aaron's own heart beating like mad as he held onto Robert's hand. He was right.

 

  
"I'll wait for you...I'll wait for you Robert." Aaron was practically pleading with Robert to listen but Robert was shaking his head and then...then sniffing as he held back his emotions "You shouldn't have to wait Aaron, I don't want you to wait."

 

  
Aaron sniffed this time as a tear fell,  
"Tough."

 

  
"Aaron..."

 

  
"No alright...stop being a prat! You're going to go to the wedding and make things better and then...then me and you are going to start a life...wherever we want."

 

  
It sounded beautiful, ideal but most importantly...like a fucking fairytale - unrealistic.

 

  
Aaron sighed softly as a thought suddenly dawned on him,  
"But you want to stay there don't you? You _do_ want to _move_ back." Aaron shuddered as he said it, the thought of Robert living in emmerdale without him made him feel sick with sadness. He couldn't bare to be apart from him like that.

 

  
The silence in the room spoke volume.

 

 

The silence was broken by Robert after nearly three minutes of no words. He couldn't bare the silence, the quiet made him cry.

 

  
"What do we do now then?" Robert let out with a shaky breath.

 

  
Aaron shrugged his shoulders,  
"I love you Robert..."

 

  
"And I love you."

 

  
It was true and that's what hurt the most.

 

  
"Which is why you're going to go back for the wedding..." Aaron said sternly folding his arms as he spoke.

 

  
Robert frowned softly,  
"And then what Aaron? We want _different_ things!" He let out sharply before biting down on his lip and watching as he saw Aaron's face fall.

 

  
"None of that matters. You love me and I love you and we will make it work." Aaron said with such strength in his voice, Robert almost allowed himself to believe it, almost.

 

Aaron heard the words he said and saw the smile however weak grow on Robert's face. He heard them but he didn't believe them.

 

  
_'Nothing good I have ever lasts'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've officially finished this fic! Depending on how well this chapter goes down I'll upload another chapter tonight! Tell me what you think! Xx


	23. The past is the past.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This...this isn't goodbye right?" Aaron mumbled as he rubbed at his face.
> 
> "No this is...I'll see you soon" Robert sniffed before holding onto Aaron's hand tightly.

Aaron woke the next morning without Robert in his arms and he hated how hollow he felt without him. They had been together for not even a full week yet but still Robert was a part of him, a huge part. Aaron moved on the bed and suddenly bit his lip as he heard a creak, a loud crashing one that made him think about last night - when Robert and him broke the bed.

  
Robert was passionate and full of desire and lust for Aaron after he had told him that they would make things work, the strength of his words made them crash into each other the best way they did. Aaron ripping at Robert's clothes, marking his neck like he always did and pushing him back towards the small bedroom. Then Robert had taken charge, shoving off Aaron's jeans and pressing hot kisses down his body.

  
"You're fucking mine...all mine" Robert growled as he pushed into Aaron without any warning and nearly made Aaron scream out in surprise.

 

  
They did lucking best.

 

  
"Fuck-fuck...don't stop." Aaron moaned as he pulled at his length tugging harder and harder as Robert picked up the pace.

 

Robert turned Aaron around and stared at him with nothing but love in his eyes.

  
"Aaron----shit I----fuck....I love you...I l-love-" Robert was a wreck, giving all his energy to Aaron, giving everything to him.

 

That's when the bed gave way, the sheer weight of Robert's body pushing and pulling managed to break it.

 

"Fuck." Aaron chuckled as he felt the bed give way "You are literally a fucking machine." he added as he kissed Robert on the mouth.

  
Robert was too high to laugh but his little smile told Aaron he was amused,  
"Correction....lucking machine." He breathed our before suddenly moaning. He was panting as he climaxed into Aaron, the sound resulting in a familiar sensation for Aaron as he came all over himself. Robert breathed out slightly before resting his weight on Aaron.

 

They were still, naked and wet and a mess but so still as if they had nothing left to give. As if that was it, that was everything that had and there was nothing left. That was the last they could do.

  
They stayed like that on the broken bed, huddled together tightly as they revelled in the stillness of their body's. They both knew that that was the last time they would be like that for a long time...considering Robert was leaving the next day and was planning on staying for a while.

  
"Aaron I -" Robert gulped, he wanted to tell him he would stay that he loved Aaron and that the thought of losing him made him want to almost give up on everything.

  
"I know..." Aaron said trailing a hand over Robert's chest and kissing him right where his heart was "I know."

 

* * *

 

 

The bed was cold on his side and Aaron's eyes fell onto the small suitcase filled with clothes, Robert's clothes he imagined. The sound of Robert's voice followed through towards the kitchen and Aaron blushed as he heard Robert's low and husky voice.

Robert was up early that morning, letting Aaron sleep as he packed his clothes away in a suitcase that he had borrowed for Aaron. It was big enough for his suit, his tie, and then a few other essentials, spare tops and jeans. It was just past six o'clock and although he didn't have a job his body was still used to being up and active. Aaron had said something last night about him going into work at about nine. Robert should have been pleased that he would get one last kiss from Aaron but he wasn't, it made him want to cry.

 

He was on the phone to Victoria now, coffee in hand as he stood by the kitchen and heard her babbling away. The wedding was _today_ , commencing in a few hours or so he thought...

  
"Ashley's...had to push the ceremony back until two!" Victoria was in tears, he was sure of it.

  
"What why?" Robert sighed making sure not to raise his voice, Aaron was still asleep.

  
"Oh I don't know do I! Everything's delayed now...I can't believe it." She sounded gutted and Robert just wanted to hold her tightly.

  
"We'll get Diane to do some pre wedding drinks in the pub...pop out the champagne and no one will bloody notice a thing."

 

Robert sipped his coffee and smiled as he heard Victoria mumbling her agreement.

  
"Where's Adam in all of this?" Robert asked slowly.

  
"I haven't seen him, tradition and that. Andy said he was excited last time he spoke to him but he's probably still moping about bloody Aaron." Victoria said with a huff that made Robert jerk.

  
"Well Victoria I'm sure he'd be there if he could." Robert mumbled before blushing as he saw Aaron standing by the door. A weak smile on his face, he could make out Victoria's voice and he smiled even more. He hadn't heard from her for too long, he missed her so much. Aaron broke his stare from Robert blushing slightly as he heard Robert sticking up for him to Victoria.

  
"I know...I know of course." Victoria sighed softly "Anyway what you wearing then?"

  
Robert smiled softly as he walked towards Aaron and kissed him lightly on the forehead. Aaron's eyes widen as he did, he felt odd kissing Victoria's big brother whilst he was on the phone to her.

  
"A suit"

  
"What colour you idiot!"

  
"Grey." Robert mumbled as he watched Aaron pull at his shirt and make himself a coffee.

  
"Tie?" Victoria mumbled softly.

  
"Yes I'll be wearing one." Robert chuckled as he heard Victoria groan.

  
"Colour!!" Victoria snapped.

  
"Purple..." Robert thought for a second before adding "A lilac shade." he thought she would appreciate the detail.

  
"Sounds gorgeous!" She exclaimed before adding "And shouldn't you be leaving by now?"

  
Robert looked towards Aaron and blinked softly. He didn't want to leave him.

  
"My train leaves at half ten." Aaron looked towards him suddenly.

  
"Half ten? Well good thing it's delayed you would have missed the ceremony."

  
"I would have made it Vic...of course I would have." Robert said softly.

  
"Yeah... _just_." Victoria sighed hard.

  
"Will you chill out eh? It's your wedding day." Robert chuckled.

  
"You're right...er distract me Rob....er have you got a plus one?" Victoria blurted out causing Robert to blush. Aaron was looking away again and Robert couldn't help but walk towards him and snake his arms around him tightly as he replied to Victoria "er no...no just me" he whispered and Aaron gulped hard as he heard him.

  
"But there is someone." Robert couldn't help it. He couldn't deny it.

  
Aaron looked at him wide eyed.

  
"Really!" Victoria clapped her hands.

  
"Too early to meet you lot though..." Robert mumbled as he watched Aaron relax again. "I'm the happiest I've ever been." he added and suddenly Aaron was mouthing 'I love you' and smiling like an idiot.

  
"God I'm so happy for you! Urgh I can't wait to see you!" Victoria was so eager and he nearly burst with love for her.

  
"Me either kid...I'll see you in a few hours okay, give my love to the family yeah." Aaron beamed at Robert, he knew that Robert wanting everyone to know he was thinking of them was something pretty important and showed the progress Robert was making with them all.

  
"Love you Rob." Victoria said before hanging up and leaving Robert staring at Aaron, a smile on his face.

  
"She makes you so happy." Aaron said simply as he watched Robert's expression.

  
Robert rubbed a hand through his hair,  
"Well yeah she does...they all do...deep down." He mumbled. He hadn't ever really admitted that before but it felt so natural.

  
"I'm glad." Aaron kissed Robert softly on the lips before pulling away "So er...half ten then..."

  
Robert nodded his head before pulling a face,  
"Well I need to be there at...at about an hour before I think...traffic and that." he mumbled softly.

  
Aaron nodded his head slowly,  
"Well I need to leave at nine." He said quickly making Robert nod his head.

 

* * *

 

 

Nine o'clock came around too quickly, way too quickly and suddenly Aaron was ready to leave and Robert was following him to the door.

  
"And...you'll call me if...when you get there right?" Aaron had tears in his eyes and Robert was pursing his lips to stop himself from crying.

  
"Of course I will Aaron." Robert said gently rubbing Aaron's arm "I'll...I'm gonna miss you." He added before pushing Aaron back towards the wall.

  
Aaron nodded his head,  
"I'm gonna miss you too." He whispered as he felt Robert lean in closer to him.

  
"I...I don't want to leave you, not like this...this feels so bloody wrong." Robert let out a frustrated sigh.

  
"You're not leaving me...I'm just...just not enough." Aaron let the words fall out softly. Robert raised his head sharply "Don't  ever...Aaron it's not like that" he pulled a hand towards Aaron's face and pushed their lips together.

  
Aaron pulled away slowly,  
"I'm not having a go at you...I understand that...that you need your family, like...I know I need mine, but I'm not ready and I can't expect you to feel the same as me."

  
Robert nodded his head and sniffed,  
"Just know I love you, know I wanted you from the minute you thanked me for helping ya that night. Know I...I knew I loved you from the minute we kissed..." He was crying now because it was so unfair. He hated how the past haunted their future but he couldn't..he couldn't help it.

 

Aaron kissed him for one last time before opening the door, he couldn't say good bye to him.

  
"This...this isn't goodbye right?" Aaron mumbled as he rubbed at his face.

  
"No this is...I'll see you soon." Robert sniffed before holding onto Aaron's hand tightly.

  
Suddenly Robert pulled away and walked towards his briefcase, fumbling through the papers and trembling as his hands fell on the tickets. Tickets. He couldn't not buy one for Aaron, he still had hope.

  
"Here," Robert let out a shaky sigh as he passed the ticket over to Aaron.

  
Aaron frowned as he looked at it. He couldn't shake the part of him that was grateful, happy even.

  
"Robert -"

  
Robert waved a hand out,  
"I know...I know but I just couldn't...I couldn't _not_ give you..."

  
Aaron nodded his head slowly as he held it in his hand.

  
Robert sniffed softly,  
"I can't..I can't ask you to leave, I can't ask you to go back...I can't because then I'm a selfish prick who- who dosent really love you, and I do Aaron. I love you too much to ask you to go with me, I don't want to hurt you."

  
Aaron pulled Robert softly towards him, kissing him so tenderly Robert nearly melted.

  
"I understand" he did, he knew that he loved Robert too much to ask him to forget his family and stay with him "'Cos I love you too much to ask...to ask you to stay with me, because then _I'm_ the selfish one, pulling you away from your family...I don't want to hurt _you_ "

 

  
**_It was tragic, too tragic._ **

 

  
Robert kissed Aaron lightly and wrapped his arms around him, he had never loved someone like he loved Aaron. Never been with anyone who hurt him so badly yet built him up again at the exact same time, no one had ever meant so much, actually had a _meaning_ in Robert's life. No one had ever made Aaron feel so at home, so content with his life. No one had ever be so kind yet fiery, no one had ever kept him on edge like this before and made him think about a future. They were letting go of their embrace, Aaron was letting go of the feeling and kissing Robert and telling him he loved him and then he was letting go of his hand, of his grip and then he was just letting of it all. Letting go of their time together, _of them._

  
"I'll see you soon." Aaron whispered, forcing a weak smile on his face as he watched Robert rub a hand over his face to stop more tears.

  
"I'll see you soon." He was crying like a baby, he never cried - it wasn't his thing but now he couldn't stop because Aaron was mouthing I love you the way that made Robert's heart melt and then he was gone. He was gone and he was left alone.

 

Aaron breathed in the fresh Paris air, the tears were forced to stop as passers by looked in his direction. Aaron cleared his throat as he thought about going back to an empty flat, he should have been used to it but Robert's presence that week had changed everything. He would feel that hollow feeling, he had felt that morning again and again. He wouldn't be able to kiss him, hold him, touch him all because of his past. Aaron suddenly looked down towards his hand, the ticket was still in his hand, still gripping tightly Aaron held onto it. He couldn't let it go just yet.

 

* * *

 

 

Clara knew Aaron pretty well now, she knew when he was in a bad mood and when he looked like his heart had just been ripped out of his chest. Aaron approached the bar with the ticket wedged in his pocket and a weak smile on his face, trying desperately to make Clara see he was okay.

He was failing.

  
"What's up with ya?" Clara mumbled as she watched Aaron clean the same spot on the surface for the third time.

  
Aaron was in his world, he wasn't even listening. All he kept thinking about was Robert. Robert shutting the door of the flat for the last time, Robert going to the train station, Robert leaving.

  
"Ahh earth to Aaron!" Clara moved her hand in front of Aaron's face.

  
Aaron was pulled away from his thoughts,  
"What?" He snapped as Clara frowned at him.

  
"You seem...distracted" Clara whispered "What's happened?"

  
Aaron bit down on his lip,  
"I-I...I had something good and I let it go." He mumbled as he looked at Clara and then shake his head "Like always."

  
Clara frowned and leaned in closer to Aaron,  
"You've seemed so happy recently" Aaron knew why "Why? What changed?"

  
"I just...I dunno, I couldn't face being reminded of the old me.  Clara frowned and Aaron realised he had to elaborate "I met someone from where I used to live, he wanted to go back...but I couldn't and now his gone and I'm stuck here"

  
"This...old you...suppose he wasn't too nice then?" Clara bit her lip and Aaron scoffed.

  
"Practically a nightmare mate...angry and bitter and...and alone." Aaron shook his head again, he hated how quickly the words could fill him with despair.

  
"But he wanted you to go _together_...did he know?" Clara spoke softly.

  
"Yeah and he was great about it...like always he just wanted to help me." Aaron smiled, he would never get over how amazingly kind Robert was.

  
"Is he staying there for good?" Clara said with a slight panic in her voice.

  
Aaron shrugged his shoulders,  
"He says he won't, says he'll come back and...and we'll work things out but...but how can I ask him to give that all up for _me_?"

  
"Does he love you Aaron?"

  
Aaron didn't need to think about it,  
"Yeah he does." he whispered.

  
"Then he'll be back..." Clara hugged Aaron quickly and then pulled away again.

  
"I don't want him to though...I mean I - I wanna go where he is but I just...I just...god he even bought me a ticket to-"

  
Clara's eyes suddenly widened and she held Aaron's arm tightly,  
"He got you a ticket! Aaron you have a ticket!" she almost squealed.

  
Aaron frowned,  
"Yeah..." He pulled out the ticket and Clara ripped it out of his hand.

  
"Aaron, it's leaving in like an hour...Aaron you _need_ to go!" Clara clapped her hands together and smiled at Aaron.

  
"Clara I just told you I can't -"

  
Clara pulled at Aaron again before bringing him to his feet,  
"Do you love this boy?"

  
Aaron nodded his head straight away,  
"More than anything."

  
Clara smiled softly,  
"Then go be with him."

  
Aaron went to speak but Clara silenced him with her hand.

  
"Live life Aaron...live life and don't let your past ever _ever_ dictate your future okay? Whatever happened you can face it with _him_...with this boy ya love." Aaron chuckled lightly, his eyes watery, he was believing it. Every word. Aaron held her tightly and whispered a thank you into her ear as he pulled away "Go...go be happy...you deserve that Aaron."

  
Aaron ran out the door, he was gone and racing back home towards the flat. All he kept thinking about was what Clara had said about letting his past ruin his future. He didn't want that anymore, Jackson wouldn't have wanted him to be unhappy.  
Aaron crashed through the flat door and started packing a bag, stuffing a suit and tie into it, smiling as he picked out one Robert had left behind, maybe on purpose he thought. It was a dark purple colour. Aaron looked around his flat, his dinky flat that had been such a comfort to him for so long, it was small and the ceiling was peeling but it had been everything to Aaron at one point. Aaron looked down towards the watch on his arm and gulped, he still had time.

 

He could still be with Robert.

 

* * *

 

 

The train was stuffy and annoyingly so. The summer had made the weather suddenly bright and beautiful and Robert felt slightly glum about leaving Paris behind. Paris was breathtaking in the summer. Robert wriggled on the seat, he had a window one and he could see all the passers by getting on and off the trains, hugging loved ones and saying goodbye. The thought of doing that with Aaron made Robert want to cry,  _again_.

  
Robert had placed his bag down next to him, occupying two seats. His seat and Aaron's seat. _Aaron's_ seat. He had lost hope as soon as he realised that the train was leaving in the next fifteen minutes, Aaron wasn't coming and he could never force him to. He hated the idea though of Aaron so far away from him, it was only a train journey away, but he knew Aaron had grown to rely on him so much and he feared what the outcome would be if they grew apart. He couldn't bare it.

  
Suddenly a French woman started speaking from the radio up ahead,  
"Der 'ast passengers-please"

  
Robert gulped hard as he stared out of the window, Aaron wasn't coming...he was alone again like all the other times...he had lost the man he loved.

  
Robert caught his breath. Someone caught his attention.

  
He was there. Robert blinked hard three more times before believing it. Aaron was there with a confused look on his face, panic wide in his eyes as he searched for the right train. His hair was wild and curly, his clothes black and baggy and he was there. He was there. To say another goodbye a voice echoed in Robert's head.

  
Suddenly Aaron's eyes found Robert's and he smiled, and it was almost like he knew, he knew what it meant. It was Aaron's way of reassuring him, he was smiling _that_ way again, like an idiot, someone too happy, too pure and Robert had to catch his breath. 

 

He blinked once more and caught his breath again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He came ;) 
> 
> It's nearly all over now but I just thought I'd let you all in a little secret, so I finished this chapter and was like hmm...should I leave it here? Like I contemplated leaving it up to interpretation and seeing what people would think would happen next. But then I couldn't help but write more obviously! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Xx


	24. The present is now...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The train suddenly started slowing down, the rolling hills were back and Robert's feel his heart skip a beat as he watched the green appear in his vision. He remembered it all. Robert slowly placed a hand in Robert's again as they realised that they were back in Yorkshire, the journey was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penultimate chapter ...  
> Bit of a tearjerker ahead ;(

Aaron couldn't believe how happy Robert looked _his_ Robert, slowly he ripped his eyes away from Robert, racing passed the Parisians and almost falling onto the train, his heart was beating out of his chest until suddenly his arms were finding Robert's and they were holding onto each other for dear life. It felt as though all of the voices around them suddenly faded and turned into silence, Robert kissed Aaron's neck quickly before looking up at him.

  
"You came." Robert let out a shaky breath and suddenly his eyes were filling up with tears. Aaron nodded his head and his heart nearly gave way, Aaron loved him enough to leave, Aaron wanted him enough to deal with his past.

  
"Of course I did...Robert I'm sick of hiding from things...scared of not trying to move on and be happy. You make me happy...really happy and I'm not going to spend any more time on my alone, I'm not letting my past rule my future Robert - I want to be with ya"

  
Aaron gulped hard as he studied Robert's expression and tried to work out what he was thinking.

  
Robert couldn't believe it,  
You...you really want to be with me?" He mumbled as he felt Aaron staring at him softly. Aaron wanted to be with him, not only in Paris but in Yorkshire, he wanted to be with him in Emmerdale.

  
Aaron nodded eagerly,  
"Always."

  
Robert was taking it all in and struggling to breath.

  
"S-say something then." Aaron mumbled shyly.

  
Robert didn't care if he was on a packed train, nearly ready to leave. He didn't care that there was hardly any space between them. He didn't care that things still remained uncertain about their future. Nothing mattered because Aaron was there.

 

Aaron.

 

  
Robert couldn't think of anything to say and so...

  
Aaron had to catch his breath as Robert launched into him, his mouth attacking Aaron's as if he had been starved of the taste that Aaron's lips allowed for way too long. He longed for moments like that, passionate her soft and gentle.

  
"Er...take your s-seats, train is departing."

  
Aaron pulled away from Robert, ignoring the tutting that they heard Robert and Aaron moved towards their seats hand in hand.

 

* * *

 

 

Half an hour passed, filled with this weird softness. Robert didn't want to push Aaron, he had seen the bag he had filled that was by his feet and wondered what was inside. Had Aaron packed a suit? _Spare clothes?_

  
Aaron could feel Robert's eyes staring down at his bag,  
"Dark purple." He said before smiling at Robert.

  
Robert frowned,  
"What?" He asked softly wondering what Aaron meant.

  
"The tie is dark purple it should match your one quite nicely. Although your suit is much nicer than mine."

  
Robert simply smiled and suddenly gripped Aaron's hand. After a few minutes Robert turned to Aaron and frowned softly,  
"What made you change your mind?" he longed to know the reason.

  
Aaron turned towards him and chuckled,  
"Well er...Clara just really made me make sense of it all. She told me I deserved to be happy and that I couldn't just let my past dictate how my future will be. She was right...and I know that's what you wanted to say to me...but you didn't want to push me into anything."

  
Robert nodded his head slowly,  
"Made you see sense did she?"

  
Aaron nodded quickly before rolling his eyes,  
"I knew deep down that I...that I couldn't just let you go. I walked out that door clutching at that bloody ticket as if my life depended on it" he edged closer to Robert and wrapped an arm around him tightly "I don't ever wanna say good bye to you like that again" he mumbled into Robert.

  
Robert felt himself almost fall into Aaron, he kissed the top of Aaron's head lightly before feeling his heart burst,  
"It's me and you from now on okay?"

  
Aaron looked up at him, this kind decent good man that he had found, that he had managed to keep.  
"Okay."

 

Robert had held Aaron in his arms for a while now, and for a second he thought Aaron was asleep when he looked down and saw him. He wasn't though, he was staring out of the window and watching as the scenery changed, as they got closer to Yorkshire. Suddenly the small chatter was over and all that was left was this nervous feeling because _they were getting closer to Yorkshire_.

Aaron's nervous energy was radiating off of him and plunging into Robert, he could feel himself become apprehensive. He hadn't even thought about what Victoria would say about him knowing Aaron about him _being with_ Aaron. As far as they all knew he was a ladies man, cheating on women all the time and no where near interested in fucking men. God and a Dingle. A member of the don't-mess-with-us family, powerful and strong in numbers, _what would they think?_ The thought made him almost forget how worth it Aaron was, _almost_.

Aaron mumbled softly as he looked up at Robert.

  
"I thought...I thought you were asleep for a second."

  
Aaron bit down on his lip hard as he stared at Robert,  
"Nah just thinking...thinking about how nervous I am about going back there."

  
Robert gulped hard,  
"Yeah me too. But it's what we need, we need our families Aaron and I promise if things don't work out then we'll be straight back on this train okay?"

  
"I couldn't ask you to just leave -"

  
"I would though Aaron, for you, for _us."_  Robert held Aaron's hand softly.

  
"I love you." Aaron couldn't hold it in any longer, the words were dying to be said.

  
Aaron knew he loved him, he knew he could trust him, he knew that Robert had the right to know a little bit more about why he dreaded going back in the first place.

  
Aaron sat up straighter and cleared his throat,  
"There's some things I did Robert that...that I'm ashamed of..."

  
Robert steadied his breathing,  
"Okay..." He tightened his grip slightly "After..."

  
"Yeah after...after he died I just...I wanted to be punished so badly but no one would let me" Aaron sighed hard. "Let you?"

Robert frowned softly causing aaron to chew on his lip "yeah...I mean I just went mad, stealing from the local shops, smashing up cars in the garage but literally _no one_  would ever call the police...no one would ever get me into trouble because they 'understood'. I was such an angry person Robert" Aaron hated thinking about how bitter his heart was then. "I love my mum so much but all I did was push her away. I tried to blame her for me being screwed up in the head, nearly killed her in some crash that was my fault. I pushed everyone away until the only things left to do was...was to end it all"

Robert shivered as he heard the words.

  
"I hade to leave after Ed stopped me from doing anything...you know how I said I hate when people are...are scared of me...just like how I thought Sophia was and and how my boss was..." Aaron let out with a sniff, Robert nodded his head "it's because...Sarah and Noah and all the rest of 'em were scared of me, wary of me and it made my feel sick"

  
Robert heard Aaron mention Sarah, Andy's Sarah, his niece.

  
"They won't remember you like that now Aaron, your mum and everyone will make sure that they don't" Robert said soothingly.

  
Aaron pulled a face,  
"Why? I was so horrible and nasty and -"

  
"Grieving Aaron" Robert whispered before pulling Aaron towards him "They'll understand...they love you."

 

* * *

 

 

The train suddenly started slowing down, the rolling hills were back and Robert's feel his heart skip a beat as he watched the green appear in his vision. He remembered it all. Robert slowly placed a hand in Robert's again as they realised that they were back in Yorkshire, the journey was over.

  
"Ready?" Aaron said with a shaky breath.

  
Robert nodded his head shyly and Aaron frowned before feeling terrible for not even checking how Robert was feeling about everything.

  
"Robert look at me..." Aaron whispered tentatively as Robert obeyed "things are going to be okay...I'm going to be there."

  
Robert needed to hear it, he needed Aaron more than anything.

  
"I'm just...nervous I suppose...I haven't seen any of them in years, not since dad died. They don't know me Aaron, not like they should" Robert almost doubled over in pain as he thought about it.

  
Aaron frowned at Robert as others got to their feet,  
"As in...knowing that you...you are with a man?"

  
Robert's shy mumble made Aaron almost feeling weak.

  
"I'm not ashamed of you Aaron, it's just I...I haven't ever felt like this about a man. They don't know that I even look at men like that"

  
Aaron pressed a soft kiss on Robert's lips,  
"Well...they will when I'm with ya. Robert it'll be fine, they'll see how happy you seem and they'll _be_ happy for you, trust me"

  
Robert almost did.

  
"And if anyone has a problem with that, your family or mine they'll have me to answer to." Aaron said with a husky angry voice that made him sound ridiculously sexy, but powerful, powerful enough to make Robert believe every word.

  
Robert smiled at Aaron before kissing him tenderly on the cheek.

  
Aaron pulled his bag towards him and pulled Robert towards the exit of the now stationary train.

  
"You're the one who said its you and me now." Aaron was smiling like an idiot, his eyes blue and beautiful and bright and dazzling and fuck Robert had to catch his breath.

He couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe that Aaron and him were in Yorkshire, only a few hours away from Victoria's wedding and bringing along Aaron Dingle as his plus one. He was sharing everything with him, everything and he didn't mind at all. He was worth it all, all the times were Robert felt sick with guilt or the times where he couldn't stop crying, or the times where he had catch his breath whenever he smiled at him like an idiot.

Robert this cynical straightforward man had fallen in love with a troubled Dingle soul and there was nothing that could be done to change that.

 

* * *

 

 

Robert and Aaron got changed into their suits, in a nice little cafe in Hotten. One that Aaron remembered well, Robert wanted to ask why but he didn't. Aaron was right, the dark purple colour of the tie he wore matched the lilac colour of Robert's. It had taken them a little bit longer to get into their suits, due to Robert's insistent demands about keeping Aaron in just his boxers for as long as possible. A hard kiss and a handjob was enough to satisfy Robert for the time being and he had to surpass the urge to attack Aaron with even more hot kisses as he saw him in his suit. He had never seen him in one before and he flinched slightly as Aaron commented on him only wearing them when he went to court and then adding that he had last worn one though to an event Ed was invited to.

The journey to Emmerdale was practically silent, Aaron watched as Robert's smile widened suddenly remembering little things about the country lanes. Aaron was happy that despite the horrible story of Max's death, Robert still had good memories to hold onto.

They were just outside the village when Robert turned to Aaron and saw his nerves. Aaron tried to fight it all back but he couldn't. He was happy that he was back in the village, ecstatic that it was Victoria and Adam's wedding day and that he would see his best friends marry but he couldn't bare the attention he would get as soon as any Dingle saw him. Suddenly he thought for a second about where he needed to go, a place that would finally put him at rest he thought.

  
"Can you come with me somewhere before we go to the church?" Aaron mumbled the words and begged Robert to answer.

  
"Of course...." He looked down at his watch "We have about half an hour"

  
Aaron gave him a nervous smile before willing the driver on again.

 

* * *

 

 

Robert didn't know what to say. He didn't know where to look as Aaron opened the taxi and gestured for Robert to follow him. They were at the cemetery, where his dad was buried, where he now realised Jackson was probably laid to rest too.

  
Robert swallowed as he felt Aaron squeeze his hand tightly,  
"Jackson's here...his buried right there." He said before posting to the plaque with Jackson's name written in big silver letters, his heart almost gave way when he read down: _'loving friend, boyfriend and son'_

  
Aaron could feel tears prickle slightly but he ignored it, he didn't want to cry when he thought of Jackson. Those painful memories of helping him die would always be there but he had to learn to look past that pain and focus on what a good person Jackson was.

  
"We...we er always argued, wound each other up just so we could have a fight...and then make up after." Aaron chuckled as Robert placed a hand on his shoulder.

  
Aaron shook his head as he looked down at the writing,  
"But the way he loved me....made me feel so full...so complete sometimes even when I was a wreck and a handful...." Aaron sniffed softly.

  
Robert rubbed Aaron's back realising that Aaron was thinking aloud and he needed to do that.

  
"Maybe we wouldn't have even been together still now...we were so different sometimes. But he would have always been a friend, someone to talk to, someone to laugh with." Aaron bit his lip and suddenly things were clear again, just like before he died. He was remembering a mixture of things, good and bad.

  
"We weren't perfect and I don't want to remember him like that. I want to remember every fight and heartache...mixed in with all the fun. And now I do...now I know that...that I can't let how we ended....ruin what I could start with someone else."

  
Aaron looked towards Robert and was grateful for the way Robert simply held him closer. He pulled away slightly as he bent down and Robert realised that he was talking directly to Jackson now.

  
"Ed tried with me. He wanted to help me but...it was just too soon and even when I allowed myself to love him, really love him like he loved me...it went away...the feeling didn't last like it did with you" Aaron sniffed lightly and Robert could feel his heart racing as he admired Aaron's strength "and I was scared I'd never feel like that again. Ever. But...so far...so far I've got that feeling...just a bit of clearer one, one that isn't clouded by teenage angst eh. Proper love Jackson" Aaron allowed a tear to fall as he thought about how amazing it felt to be loved again, how badly he hadn't valued Jackson love or even accepted Ed's love after made Robert's love for him to be overwhelmingly felt.

Robert heard the words, 'proper love' it made sense. It's exactly how he felt, he hadn't ever been so in love before. Never felt a love that made him think about plans for the future, experiencing new things together.

Aaron touched the headstone and let another tear roll. It hurt like hell. He was saying goodbye properly this time, when he left before he couldn't do it. He couldn't bare the thought of leaving Jackson and being with Ed, he felt like he was almost cheating. But now, he was older, wiser, maturer and he knew that despite everything Jackson would always have a place in his heart, now though he would let someone else on the rest "and I won't ever forget you, but I'm going to be happy without you and I know that's what you'd want for me" 

Aaron sniffed quickly before rising to his feet and pulling Robert close. Robert pulled them apart as he kissed Aaron softly on the lips. He forget where they were and suddenly it dawned on him that he needed to feel a samilair sense of closure.

  
"Come with me..." Robert whispered as he walked towards the headstone. _Jack Sugden_.

Aaron gulped hard as he watched Robert hold onto his hand and stare down at the headstone, it was smaller than Robert had remembered.

  
"I just wanted to say...that bitter, sad, petty boy you knew...he's gone dad. He's gone because I'm finally happy...content and it's because I found a wandering Dingle" Robert had tears in his eyes and Aaron playfully slapped his arm.

  
"Yeah dad...a lad. A _lad_ not a _lass_." Robert spoke the words sharply, it was the way his dad always referred to his girlfriends 'lass' God yet another northern trait he hadn't really adopted. Aaron rubbed his arm to try and calm him down slightly.

  
"A _lad_ that makes me happier than any _woman_ I've been with. And I know...I know you'd probably struggle to understand how I could...could...bat for both teams an'all. But I hope you don't struggle to understand how happy I am...I really am dad." Robert turned towards Aaron and smiled "and I'm going to make it work with Andy I promise. I'm going to make you _proud_ dad"

  
Aaron gently touched Robert's face,  
"He already _is_..." he whispered.

  
Robert kissed Aaron gently on mouth, starting slowly and then building into a passionate embrace cut short by the church bells.

  
Aaron pulled away suddenly,  
"We...we.."

  
"It's gonna be fine" Robert mumbled softly "It's me and you now okay?"

  
Aaron loved him so much. He believed him so much. They could face anything together.

  
"Okay." Aaron mumbled back as Robert held his hand and pulled them towards the church.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! I felt this strong need for Aaron to address Jackson and lay to rest a lot of his feelings and the thought of Robert having to do the same with his dad sorta came naturally. ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO! Once again thank you for all the lovely messages about this fic, it's all very much appreciated! Xx


	25. The future is ours...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron nodded slowly before smiling,  
> "Of course I came...I could miss you getting married"
> 
> Adam was beaming and suddenly he moved his eyes towards the left and saw Robert staring back at him. Robert had been studying the situation and admiring the way Adam made Aaron relax so easily, so quickly.
> 
> "And who's this eh?" Adam beamed at Robert. Robert blinked softly, noting that Adam had this sense of warmth about him that he liked.
> 
> "I'm Robert." Robert said before extending an arm "Sugden" he added making Adam's face drop almost instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: EXTREME SOPPY MOMENTS, DANGEROUS AMOUNTS OF FLUFF AND A SEVERE LEVEL OF HAPPINESS AND LOVE. 
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

The church was covered in flowers, beautiful roses and daisies that Victoria had picked out days before. Aaron gulped as he looked up and saw Adam by the alter, he looked so nervous, practically trembling as he mouthed what Aaron assumed were his vows over and over again. He hadn't seen Adam for nearly three years, as in visibly _seen_ him. He hadn't changed, still curly hair and big smile. Adams eyes suddenly feel on Aaron's and then everyone was looking round to see who had caused Adam's face to drop.

  
"Isn't that Aaron? A voice called from one of the aisles and suddenly Aaron wanted to run, he backed away slightly but then Robert's hand was resting on his back and he knew he was safe.

  
"Aaron...Aaron" Adam was walking towards him and then he was hugging him tightly, he was radiating with happiness as he held onto his best mate and felt like he was home. It felt normal, just the same as always and the thought made both of them struggle to pull away.

  
"You came! You actually came!" Adam blurted out not quite believing he was seeing his best mate in the flesh.

  
Aaron nodded slowly before smiling,  
"Of course I came...I couldn't miss you getting married."

  
Adam was beaming and suddenly he moved his eyes towards the left and saw Robert staring back at him. Robert had been studying the situation and admiring the way Adam made Aaron relax so easily, so quickly.

  
"And who's this eh?" Adam beamed at Robert. Robert blinked softly, noting that Adam had this sense of warmth about him that he liked.

  
"I'm Robert." Robert said before extending an arm "Sugden" he added making Adam's face drop almost instantly.

  
Aaron rolled his eyes,  
"God stop tryna do the whole big brother routine." He chucked and Adam saw a flicker of something from Aaron, he didn't comment.

  
Robert swayed slightly,  
"I'm sure Andy's got that all covered." He said and as if by magic Andy walked over to them, his arm draped round Katie's. She had aged Robert thought.

  
"Aaron...good to see you." Andy said smiling at Aaron. He spoke to Aaron first when he was standing right beside him, it hurt.

  
"You too mate, I hear you've had a little boy." Aaron was clever, obviously trying to dig at Katie who was frowning intensely at Robert for some reason. Katie drew back her attention to Aaron.

  
"Yeah...Jack...me and Debbie...Sarah's illness." Andy blurted out the words before looking at his brother.

  
"You alright?" Andy offered Robert and got a small nod back. Robert didn't know what to say. He couldn't work out whether or not Andy seemed angry or pleased to see him, he wasn't giving anything away.

  
"Vic said you were coming....I had my reservations." Andy mumbled, purposely trying to dig at things.

  
"It's Victoria's _wedding_ day" Robert blurted out quickly before sighing "Look we'll talk later...after the wedding ceremony yeah."

Katie hadn't said a word but her looks had done enough to make Robert feel uncomfortable in her presence.

  
Diane suddenly caught sight of Robert and called him over, leaving Aaron for the first time and resisting the urge to give him a quick kiss in the cheek.

 

Adam reappeared again and suddenly Aaron was patting his back,  
"Hey you're gonna be fine."

  
Adam shook his head.

  
"Oh I know...is this because you haven't got a best man mate?" Aaron teased.

  
Adam went bright red and shook his head again,  
"Course not...but I _was_ wondering if you wouldn't mind..."

  
Aaron punched Adam's arm hard,  
"Of course buddy."

 

* * *

 

 

Victoria looked stunning, her hair loose and flowing, curly and light brown- almost blonde in the sunlight. Her was was scattered with beautiful flower clips that shone brightly as she walked in her short white dress, it was laced with a flower design and reached her knees. Her shoes made her slightly taller, strapped and white and elegant. Robert caught his breathe as he saw her, he wanted to sit with Aaron but Andy had called him over and he couldn't just turn it down, Andy was trying he thought. He couldn't believe how grown up she looked, he was struggling to actually grasp how much he had missed.  
Victoria's eyes widened as she saw Aaron standing beside Adam, her bright smile told Aaron he was wanted.

Cain had seen him, he was there with Moira in the front row and Aaron had actually seen the way his jaw seemed to clench every time he moved a muscle. Aaron didn't want to think about him though, he wanted to carry on being this happy excited person who had just witnessed his best friends marry, but that was stopped as soon as the crowd were ushered outside and pictures were finally done.

Aaron searched for Robert but he couldn't find him and he felt sick without him, especially now Cain was approaching him - _fuck_.

  
"I thought you'd come." Cain said swiftly and all Aaron could remember was ' _stop acting like you care Cain. You're a hypocrite, you've caused all this pain in the family, dragging everyone down with you. I'm sick of it. I'm sick of you'_

Aaron nodded his head slowly and Moira offered him a gentle smile.

  
"Well I'm glad you did son, Adam was over the moon."

  
'Son' there was no malice in his words.

  
"Cain I'm so sor-"

"Not a word, it's forgotten." Cain spoke quickly before winking at Aaron and putting his mind at rest.

  
Aaron smiled softly he had noticed that cain hadn't taken his eyes off him once.

  
"Let me buy you a pint. Sure you're sick of all that nasty French stuff." Cain spoke kindly, no sarcasm laced behind his words.

It took Aaron by complete surprise but he was agreeing. His eyes found Robert's in the crowd, he was talking to someone that Aaron didn't know, maybe it was a Barton - Adam's half brothers but also cousins, he remembered from an awfully long conversation about it all. The older one...Pete was the one talking Robert. As if Robert knew he looked up and smiled at Aaron reassuringly before mouthing something along the lines of 'I'll meet you there'

 

* * *

 

 

The pub was just the same, same layout, same furniture. Everything was the same. The sound of her voice echoed through until Aaron could see her, hair curly and down and lashes big matching with her bright lipstick.

  
"Mum?" Within seconds, seconds he had managed to feel like a little boy again, so small and fragile. The tie he was wearing was suddenly too tight and he had to loosen it slightly as she stared at him. All he could remember was ' _you call yourself a mother! You are useless...you can't even help me with this pain, you can't make it go away because you're not a mother at all! You're nothing'_ it pained him more than ever.

  
"Aaron? Aaron." Chas practically raced round the bar and suddenly pulled him towards her fiercely. She held him like that as more and more people piled through the doors of the pub but she didn't care.

  
"I've missed you so much my baby." Chas soothed him slightly as she gently rubbed his hair.

  
"How? After everything I said...after not even saying goodbye properly" Aaron whispered. They all knew he was in Paris courtesy of Ed who had rang Chas a few days after, he didn't even had the guts to say goodbye to his mum before he left.

  
"Especially."

  
Aaron bit his lip,  
"I'm so sorry...the things I said...I didn't mean."

  
Chas nodded her head,  
"It dosent matter now -"

  
"It does...it does mum because I was too much of a coward to face -"

  
Chas held out a hand,  
"Don't ever call yourself a coward. Everyone just wanted you home Aaron, everyone's forgiven you - we all did the minute you weren't here anymore. We love you Aaron." Chas said before looking towards Cain and causing him to nod slightly and make Aaron laugh.

 

Just then Victoria came through the doors with Adam and the whole pub cheered as they watched them smile hand in hand. Behind them came Andy and Robert actually talking, laughing at something and Aaron's heart nearly gave way. Robert slid across the room and ordered himself a pint before pulling Aaron towards a small table in the corner.

  
"So things went -"

  
"Great." Aaron rolled his eyes and smiled "you were right about them forgiving me already and all that about them loving me"  
Robert elbowed Aaron softly and smiled, for a second they looked at each other with such intense love that it almost boiled over. Victoria and Adam had seen the exchanged look and both seemed suspicious.

  
"Er...I didn't know...you two knew each other?" Victoria questioned her brother as she approached them.

  
Robert cleared his throat,  
"We came together." he said quickly.

  
Adam craned his neck,  
"From France?"

  
Aaron nodded his head,  
"Yeah we met in Paris..." He said slowly, it sounded ridiculously romantic.

  
Robert was practically blushing and Aaron was staring at him and smiling like an idiot, the way that _always_ made Robert have to catch his breath.

  
Victoria smiled widely - something about the way they looked at each other... just as Andy approached them,  
"You said...you said you met someone new. After So-Sophia."

  
Robert fidgeted slightly and Aaron remained silent.

  
"You said it was too soon but..." Her eyes widened "It was the happiest you had ever been." she _knew_.

  
Aaron's heart gave way, the thought of making Robert the 'happiest' he had 'ever been' was an honour to say the least.

  
Adam frowned before suddenly realising. Aaron could see Robert was struggling to find the right words and placed a hand onto Robert's causing Andy to stare wide eyed.

  
"Yeah I sorta bagsied your brother guys..." Aaron smiled as he pulled a face and darted his eyes across to Victoria and then to Andy.

  
Robert could have kissed him right there, he could always add a sense of humour to an atmosphere and make the thickness of it just evaporate like _that_.

  
"Oh. My. God." Victoria placed a hand on her face and Adam let out a small laugh.

  
"Is this true?" Andy asked Robert. Robert couldn't make out his expression, he didn't seem angry or annoyed...just slightly confused.

  
Robert nodded quickly,  
"Yeah...I love him." He blurted out making Victoria almost grin with happiness.

  
Andy didn't know what to say and suddenly Robert almost pictured his dad in his place. Almost saw Jack standing there and not the boy that he had befriended all those years ago, not the boy who quickly became his brother.

  
"Right." Andy let the words out carefully before moving his eyes over to Aaron.

  
"It's not a problem is it?" Aaron said defensively as he realised that Robert was becoming worried, he could _feel_ it.

  
Andy shook his head and frowned,  
"It's just...gay? You?"

  
Robert would have to get used to people thinking that he thought.

  
"I'm bisexual...guys _and_ girls." Robert said before smiling at Adam and shaking his head as he saw Andy relax.

  
"Trust you to want both sides of your bread buttered eh" Andy scoffed before rolling his eyes playfully.  
Victoria, Adam and Aaron all chuckled and even Robert was laughing at the comment. _So_ Andy he thought.

  
Andy smiled suddenly moving towards Aaron and shaking his hand and then hugging Robert tightly. It was such a rare thing for Andy to do, but it was as if he _knew_ how much his acceptance meant to him and the hug confirmed that he was fine with it.

  
Victoria frowned softly,  
"So is that why you wanted to know about...about why Aaron left?"

  
Robert looked towards Aaron and then back to Victoria,  
"He didn't want me to know...I knew I could count on you though eh."

  
Victoria suddenly moved forward and and looked at Aaron,  
"I'm sorry for babbling Aaron, it wasn't my place!"

  
Aaron shook his head and smiled,  
"Don't be silly...if it wasn't for you, I would have taken a hell of a lot longer time telling Robert about Jackson. You helped me be honest with him, you helped Vic." He said softly.

  
Adam rubbed his hands together,  
"Well I'm well chuffed for the pair of ya...Chas another round please love!"

  
Aaron suddenly gulped as Chas walked over with a bottle of champagne and some glasses for the table. She smiled directly at Aaron and then frowned as she saw how close Robert was sitting to him.

  
"Ooo champagne!" Victoria squealed.

  
"Well it is your wedding day, something to celebrate I reckon." Chas popped the bottle and started pouting glasses.

  
"And Aaron's home! With a fella!" Adam practically shouted, causing Cain to turn around sharply and then suddenly Marlon was there and Charity and Debbie. _Shit_.

  
Aaron gulped hard.

  
"Fella?" Chas said sharply and then suddenly she almost knew. Her eyes darted towards Robert "You? Robert Sugden?"

Aaron suddenly looked towards his mum,  
"Yeah...I love him mum." he couldn't help but mirror Robert's words from before.

  
Chas frowned and for a minute everyone was silent until.

  
"Since when were you gay?" Charity questioned loudly over the bar so that everyone was staring at Robert.

  
_Yeah he'd have to get used to that._

 

* * *

 

 

"I know Katie's probably told you a lot of shit about him mum but he loves me and he's been there for me. We met in Paris and...and I fell for him before I even _knew_ he was a Sugden. He helped me mum-" Aaron had been talking to his mum for nearly half an hour now. Separated from the others and sitting down in the back room.

  
"Were you lonely?" Chas asked tentatively.

  
Aaron frowned,  
"I suppose so...but that wasn't why he helped me mum...I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him."

  
Chas frowned and sighed softly,  
"What do you mean?"

  
"I wasn't going to come mum...I couldn't come back here and face everyone. Not even for my best mate's wedding, but he was there...telling me that I need you all and that you would still love me and he helped...he helped like _always_ " Aaron smiled weakly and Chas simply nodded.

  
"It's just a bit hard to get my head around love that's all..."

  
"Why?" Aaron nearly snapped "because of his past...mum compared to mine he was the actual angel Gabriel."

  
Chas let out a soft chuckle,  
"I know love..."

  
"He came with me to Jackson grave before the wedding started." Aaron knew that it meant, he knew that not even Ed could get that close to him. He knew that it said a lot about where exactly Robert stood in his life now.

  
Chas raised her eyebrows, that was a big deal. She hadn't been with Aaron to Jackson's grave, ever. Not even Ed had visited with him but now Robert Sugden had stood by his side, held his hand maybe as he said a few words. She instantly knew that Robert was important, that Robert was a _big_ deal and that her son was in love.

  
"I got closure mum...and he was there with me. He heard about every thing I had done and he _still_ loved me."

  
Aaron smiled as he thought about it and Chas hugged him tightly.

  
"What was that for?" Aaron asked as he let go.

  
Chas wiped a tear from her face,  
"I just wanted you home...and happy and safe with someone love...and now you are. We might have well...I might not like certain things he has done but you love him and by the sounds of it he blooming loves you too" she smiled softly "And that's all I want."

 

* * *

 

 

Aaron blushed as he walked back through the pub and saw Robert huddled around Cain and Charity clearly overwhelmed by everything that was going on. He had to save it.

  
"Alright enough with all the grilling." Aaron said waving Charity away.

  
Robert shook his head and smiled,  
"Charity here was just having a little chat with me that's all." He smiled comically.

  
"Hmmm is that so?" Aaron said cheekily before looking at Charity.

  
"God you better treat him right lad" Cain suddenly said passing them and then softening slightly as he saw Aaron's face so full of life and happiness.

  
Robert gulped hard,  
"Of course I will." He mumbled before smiling.

  
"He's been through the mill has our Aaron but he always comes good." Cain said before looking at Aaron and winking. Aaron was touched, really touched. The words 'Our Aaron' made him fill this sense of belonging somewhere and suddenly he could feel himself moving closer and then wrapping his arms around his uncle. The person he always could turn to, the man he always admired.

  
Adam suddenly clinked a glass and Victoria was standing on a small chair so that people could see her. Aaron moved next to Robert, both walking towards a small area of the pub so that they were holding each other's hands underneath the table. They didn't think anyone could see and they felt like school kids but of course everyone could see including Chas from the bar who suddenly smiled at the sight.

  
"Now I'd just like to take a minute to thank my beautiful wife here..."

  
Everyone suddenly burst out in 'awwwws' and Aaron chuckled as he watched Adam cringe.

  
"Enough of that though, today's about family. Family is important, me and Vic both know that and well today she got her brother back and I got mine too eh." Adam had the biggest smile on his face and Victoria kissed him lightly on the forehead.

  
Suddenly everyone was looking over towards Aaron and Robert and they both wanted to disappear into the floor. Everyone was smiling, with kind faces and smiles but Aaron still hated how he had been focused on, when it was his best mate's wedding.

  
"Er...er...mate we don't want to hog the limelight!" Aaron yelled and suddenly everyone was laughing and Robert could have kissed him for once again soothing the uneasy feeling in his stomach and adding humour to everything.

  
Victoria smiled and clapped her hands together,  
"Awww _we_! Speaking for both of you now are ya Aaron!"

  
Aaron blushed as Robert looked his way and smiled.

  
"This is a big event mate, the long lost Sugden and the wandering Dingle have returned _together_!" Adam chuckled and Chas was even laughing at the way he had made it seem so epic.

  
"Ha ha very funny" Aaron said dryly causing Victoria to squint and smile at them.

 

* * *

 

 

"Are you sure you're even together? I mean your hardly touchy feely eh?" The night was winding down and Victoria was getting a little more drunk than anyone else. Aaron was steadily behind her and Robert couldn't help but find it all funny. Victoria, Adam, Robert and Aaron were sat on a small table at the back of the pub, leaving the clearing up for later.

  
"Of course we are!" Aaron giggled as he frowned at Victoria.

  
"Here watch this" Robert whispered before pulling Aaron close and kissing him hard on the lips, Aaron was resisting but only for a second because he could hardly pull away from the feel of Robert on him. Aaron pulled away though, a few seconds later because no amount of alcohol could make him forget where he was.

  
Adam could not help but laugh and Aaron realised that he hadn't remembered how much his best mate used to laugh at almost everything, he had missed him.

  
" _See_ he didn't run away, happily accepted my kisses as always" Robert kissed Aaron on the cheek this time and had to take a minute to realise just how confident Aaron made him, how proud he was of someone else, of belonging to someone else.

  
Victoria placed a hand to her face,  
"My brother and one of my best mate's...who'd of thought it eh?"

  
"Trust me I was surprised too" Aaron said before resign his head against the wall "But he was hardly the Robert I thought he'd be."

  
Robert was touched by the words, he desperately wanted Aaron to realise he wasn't that man anymore and he had, he had seen a level of kindness only a harsh streets of Paris had revealed, another softer sensitive layer that made him loveable in an entirely different way.

  
Robert bit his lip,  
"Just full of surprises me."

  
"So how did you two actually meet?" Adam asked slowly.

  
Aaron looked at Robert and smiled,  
"He nearly knocked him over in the rain." he blurted out making Robert laugh.

  
"Yeah and then I helped him get his wages from his twat of a boss who 'couldn't speak English'" Robert added as Adam and Victoria and stared at them wide eyed with smiles on their faces.

  
The story was one they would keep telling, one they would always smile and laugh about.

  
"I'm so glad you two met" Victoria said practically giddy with glee as he placed a hand out and both Robert and Aaron grabbed it.

  
"Me too." Aaron and Robert both said together before looking at each other and smiling.

  
Adam rolled his eyes,  
"Oi lads its _my_ wedding day I'm supposed to do all this mushy romantic stuff!"

  
Victoria turned to him and rubbed his cheek,  
"My poor baby" she whispered "Should have met me in Paris and fallen madly in love with me then." She added sharply causing Robert to giggle.

  
"Yeah Adam come on lad, what were you thinking!" Aaron added causing Adam to roll his eyes and laugh. Robert smiled as he turned to Aaron, he looked so happy and suddenly he squeezed his hand tighter, wrapping a thumb around Aaron's and watching as the conversation continued. Aaron squeezed back, a desperate need to be held by Robert always.

 

* * *

 

 

"Oh love just leave all that there I'll do it in the morning..." Chas said before yawning, dirty dishes could wait. Chas bit her lip looking at her son wide eyed "you're staying here tonight right?" She asked tentatively.

  
Aaron nodded his head quickly,  
"If Robert can -" he couldn't bare to not be close to Robert, it was ridiculous. Yet he _was_ ridiculously, pathetically in love wasn't he.

  
"Of course he can." Chas smiled before pulling Aaron towards her and hugging him tightly.

  
"What was that for?" Aaron asked as he pulled away and smiled at her seeing the tears in her eyes.

  
Chas shrugged her shoulders,  
"I'm just...just happy love. I love you so much."

  
Aaron felt his heart explode. Some days he thought he would never hear that again.

  
"I love you too mum." He mumbled softly.

 

Robert suddenly came towards the door and smiled as he heard the last few lines of the conversation, soaking up Chas' approval.

  
"I'll...I...need to get back in there" Chas said quickly rising to her feet and then walking towards the door, stopping and squeezing Robert tightly whispering "Thank you for bringing my son home" and making him smile as she walked away.

  
Aaron looked across at him,  
"You just gonna stand there 'cos I sorta want to kiss my boyfriend."

  
Robert playfully ran towards Aaron and chuckled as his lips crashed into Aaron's, they danced with each other for a few minutes as their toungued circled round and round until Aaron came up for air placing a hand gently on Robert's chest to support himself.

  
"So..."

  
"So..."

  
"Adam's alright ain't he. Good enough for Vic" Robert said softly "Decent bloke and he loves you so."

  
Aaron bit his lip,  
"His great for her, been there for me through a lot too."

  
Aaron moved towards Robert and pulled him by his waist. They kissed for a few seconds smiling as they did so before Aaron pulled away again.

  
Aaron kissed Robert's nose softly,  
"I forgot to ask what Charity and Cain were saying to ya before."

  
Robert smiled,  
"Well I explained the whole bisexual thing to Charity...got a mean glare from Cain followed by a nod of the head which I suppose is good and then little Sarah asked me if I loved you as much as she loved her 'wedding tiara'"

  
Aaron rolled his head back and playfully gasped,  
"Do you?"

  
"Even more...and that's saying something considering how much she was banging on about it" Robert chuckled before fitting a hand into Aaron's.

  
They sat like that for a few seconds before Robert turned to Aaron,  
"I can't believe we're back here..."

  
Aaron bit his lip and turned to Robert,  
"I don't want to leave..."

  
Robert felt his heart pounding hard and butterflies explode, he was hoping that Aaron would say just that...considering what he had done...

  
"I mean...well my flat. My lease was running out anyway, I only had the end of this month left and well I know your flat is-"

"I've already spoken to my landlord. He's happy about me leaving if I want to, paid him a little to keep him sweet" Robert blurted out quickly.

  
Aaron held Robert's hand tighter,  
"Being here with you....it just feels right." he whispered before leaning into Robert and adding "I love you Robert Jacob Sugden" smiling like an idiot.

  
Robert always had to catch his breath.

  
"I love you too...which is good considering I've already put a deposit down on a cottage in the village that we can have for us."

  
Aaron's eyes widened,  
"What? Robert since when?"

  
"That Pete seemed to know a bit about it...I think his mate was building it up or something. Aaron it can be _ours._ " Robert whispered leaning towards Aaron and gently stroking his face.

  
Aaron's lip almost trembled,  
" _Ours_?" He whispered softly. He couldn't believe it, not really. After everything, he couldn't believe Robert was his, that they could call something theirs.

  
" _Ours_ Aaron. It's me and you now okay?" Robert whispered before pulling Aaron towards him and hugging him tightly. So tightly that he could hardly make out Aaron's soft "okay" back.

  
Robert this cynical straightforward man had fallen in love with a troubled Dingle soul and there was nothing that could be done to change that.

 

Things weren't perfect, Aaron still would always have down days about his past and Robert would still have to try and make things work with Andy and Katie but they had found a sense of peace Paris couldn't offer them entirely.

 

Aaron, never the romantic, suddenly thought back to quote he heard when he was younger by L.B. Simmons. As he held onto Robert he realised how badly it applied to them. They _had_ been bought together time and time again, and maybe that thought that always circled Aaron's mind was true:

 

_**'People are just inexplicably bonded. Drawn by forces beyond their own comprehension, they have no choice but to gravitate toward one another. Destined by fate to keep crossing paths until they finally get it right'** _

 

He used to laugh at that deep shit, quotes about love and fate and destiny that made him scared about ever feeling that way, ever feeling like he had finally got it _right_. For the first time though, Aaron wasn't scared of believing every word, and because of that _one_ night in Paris, a stubborn boss and a rainy sky and his lack of French that led to.... _Robert_.

 

Robert who had changed everything from one night to the next. Robert Jacob Sugden who had changed his entire world by simply _becoming_ it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END! 
> 
> I'm so sad about this finishing because this is my first time ever actually completing a big multi chapter fic! I have had such a lovely time writing about them in Paris and then I sorta thought it was fitting for them to interact with everyone back home!
> 
> A MASSIVE thank you to every single one of you who has left a little comment here and there, it has filled me with SUCH confidence about my writing and pushed me to do more, even though I don't think I'm that great lol! 
> 
> Please tell me what you thought of this last chapter, I hope I didn't disappoint anyone! 
> 
> Also just a side-note: there is a *possibility* of a sequel, of course titled 'In Yorkshire with you' instead lol but yeah I might consider showing how things sorta go from here. It's all rainbows and love hearts but Aaron dosent know everything about Robert's past and I'm sure I could create some domestic angst. But hey it's a *possibility* that I could consider in the future! 
> 
> Tell me your thoughts and come find me on tumblr: fangirlqueen87! 
> 
> Lots of love, Nicole <33

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think...


End file.
